


Northern Lights

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Familiars, Fluff, I'm updating the tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, bookworm!luke, daemon AU, prince!Ashton, prince!luke, rebel!Michael, stableboy!calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, better known as the Lights Realm, people are born with their soul outside of their bodies in the form of a Familiar: animals that reflect a person's personality. This world is also made up of seven kingdoms.  And each year these seven kingdoms send their oldest to the capitol city of Pearl City to remember the young Royals that were murdered over fifty years ago. A month long celebration is held within Pearl City's St. Claire castle but not all the commoners are pleased to have this many royals in one city. </p><p>Michael Clifford, a self proclaimed royal hater, is one of those people who isn't too much into celebrating.  Living on his own after his family was murdered, Michael sneaks into the St. Claire castle to hang out with his best friend, Calum Hood who is the local Royal's stable boy. And unlike his friend, Calum is very excited for the Gathering each year so that he can see a certain curly haired prince, Ashton Irwin. </p><p>But something is different this year as a third born, Prince Luke Hemmings is allowed to take his absent brother's place in the Gathering. Things change for all four boys during this celebration in ways none of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eggs and Michael

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This world is heavily inspired by the books "Northern Lights" by Philip Pullman. And also a sort of spin off to an original story that I wrote years ago. I tried and explain any of those references as best as I could. 
> 
> The first four chapters are introduce the boys a bit. This is Michael's.

“Michael.” Someone purred into the sleeping boy’s ear. There was a pause between the next call. Michael tossed around in his sheets, waving away the voice out of his personal space. “Michael. Michael!” the voice screeched into his eardrum, startling the black haired boy straight out of his sleep. He groaned out loud when he finally opened his tired eyes. A black cat with bright, green eyes stared at Michael as it lay on his chest, its tail twitching behind it.

“You know, there are better ways you can wake me up, without damaging my hearing.” He rubbed the tired out of his eyes. Michael propped up on his elbows, allowing the cat to keep its position on his bare chest. The cat tilted its head, its green eyes shifting to the boy’s free hand. Michael knew that look all too well. With his free hand, he began to stroke the cat’s head. It’s claws gently pressed into his skin, kneading on the boy. Small purrs emitted from the black cat. Michael couldn’t help but to feel a bit ticklish at the kneading the cat was performing on him. This happens every morning and Michael still can’t get used to claws loving poking at his skin.

“I’ve tried that. This way works faster. And the faster you get up, the faster I get breakfast.” The voice said as the cat stood up finished with its morning pets and hopped off the bed. It stopped in the middle of the floor, looking back at him, “Well hurry up, I’m starving.” The Familiar continue it’s path to the kitchen within the tiny apartment.

Familiars are the physical representation of a person’s soul. Everyone in this world has one. It is something you are just born with. It appears as a bright ball of light when you are born, then ever changing from one form to another until it becomes permanent when the human hits a certain age. Leo is Michael’s Familiar. For as long as Michael can remember Leo as always been a cat. He’s changed breeds over the years but for the most part Leo has always been a black cat. Michael guessed that even at a young age, he knew what kind of person he was. A lazy, stubborn, do-what-ever- the-fuck-you-feel-like kind of person. And besides just being his Familiar, Leo is also his best friend. Well, not his human best friend. That title goes to Calum Hood, the local royal stable boy.

Michael waited until the cat turned the corner to get out of bed. He wanted to take his time just to piss his Familiar off just bit. His bedroom was bare with just a side dresser, a lamp on top of that and his bed with one window to the loud, busy city. It was the best he could do with the little money he collected off the street and occasional donations from Calum. The rent here was extremely cheap for a young man living on his own. It had all what he needed. A small bathroom, one bedroom, a tiny kitchen and open living room. Yep, that’s all Michael needed. 

Feeling the cold wooden floor underneath him, Michael stretched his arms above his head, waking up his body. He was mid stretch when this loud, obnoxious meow came from the kitchen. “I’m hungry!” Leo meowed from the kitchen. The obnoxious meowing did not end until Michael stepped into the kitchen. He even quickened his pace just to make the noise stop sooner. “Feed me.” Leo greeted his human at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Have you tried doing it yourself?” Michael raised a brow as he turned and leaned against to counter the cat seated on. Leo just hissed. “Alright, alright. Let’s see if we have any left. You gulf these cans in days. ” The black haired boy rummaged through the mostly empty shelves, until he found a can way in the back. Michael pulled out the last can of cat food and held it in the air for all to see. And by all, just Leo who was now desperately crawling up Michael’s arm.

The two of them sat at the table, each one of them quietly eating their breakfast. Leo had his bowl of cat chow while Michael enjoyed a bowl of cereal. They sat in silence with a few slurps and licks. It was something that passed by the kitchen window that caught Michael’s attention away from his bowl. It looked like a green balloon just passed by his window. Suddenly a whole bundle of green balloons floated by the window. Curiously got the better of Michael as he got out of his seat and inspected the ground below. Peering out, Michael saw that the streets where crowded to the brim with people all dressed in green. Green banners and green balloons were hung on every light post. “Why the fuck is the whole city green?” Michael turned back to Leo, only to find him licking into his bowl of cereal. “Hey! That’s gross. I wasn’t even finished with it”.

The Familiar lapped up the last drop of milk, leaving all but soggy cereal bits at the bottom of the bowl. Leo pulled up his head, licking his paw, “Then you shouldn’t have left it alone.” Michael just groaned. “And the reason for all the green is because the prince of Emerald City is arriving today. Just like all the other royals that have been coming all this week. Have you all ready forgotten about the big annual royal gathering?” Leo titled his head, staring at his human with squinted eyes. 

Michael didn’t forget; he just didn’t want to remember. Knowing that all first-born royals will be staying at the St. Claire castle just wasn’t something Michael wanted to celebrate. Yeah, the only reason this happens is to remember all the royals that got slaughtered over fifty years ago during that attack from the Dunraven clan. All but Princess Tori were not spared that night. The death of six young royals was something that couldn’t just be done with a simple candle lighting or lantern release. No, like always these stuck up royals had to go all out and hold a gathering with parties and parades. This month long celebration is just another reason for Michael and other lower class people to grovel at the royal’s feet.

“No. I just choose not to remember. I mean, like I want to cheer and actually be glad that these spoiled, dickbags are here with their bedazzled, golden horns and fancy crests.” Michael scoffed. He knew once he saw a royal today, instead of bowing like a good little commoner, he’d gladly throw a couple of eggs their way. That actually wasn’t a bad idea. Leo screeched as he read the boy’s thoughts.

“No. You are not doing that. Remember last time you threatened a royal? The guards were going to throw you into prison. And all you did was toss a couple of acorns in their general direction.” Michael remembered that quiet well, letting out a soft chuckle at his past mischief. The bratty St. Claire baby was out and about in the city shopping for even more expensive clothing. Michael was near by and had enough of her attitude toward the group of people that just wanted to say hi to the young princess. He wanted to have some fun and a bit of pay back, so he gathering a good amount of acorns and started to flick them her way. The princess didn’t take well to her nut shower as she started to whine and whale in the middle of the sidewalk. If it weren’t for his perfect hiding place and quick escape, Michael would have ended up in jail or worse.

This little plan of his wasn’t going to go away. And he was in the mood for some mischief. Two things that would make this day a little bit better. As much as Leo protests and tried to reason with the nineteen year old, Michael headed back into his room and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and plaid button up from the floor. Once fully dressed, he went into his bathroom and with a couple of spritz of hairspray, Michael styled his newly dyed black hair in his own unique style. The back of his head spiked up with a side fringe in the front. Once satisfied with his look, Michael headed back to the kitchen and went straight for his fridge. There wasn’t much inside besides some bottles of beer, canned cat food, and leftover take out from the other night. But he knew he had some eggs in there. He scanned around inside, he finally laid eyes on the prize.

A gentle nudge could be felt between his legs. Michael looked down to see Leo walking in between his legs, looking into the fridge as well. “You really are going to do this, aren’t you?” The cat looked up to his human with worry in it’s eyes. Michael hummed his answer, grabbing the carton then stuffing it into his pack. “I really hope they don’t have that wheat based cat food in prison.” That was all Leo had to say. Michael rolled his eyes with a chuckle at the cat’s priorities. He kneeled down closer to the ground, allowing his Familiar to jump onto his shoulders. Once standing straight, Leo made himself comfortable curling around Michael’s neck.

This is going to be so much fun.

He grabbed his keys and Michael was out of his apartment and into the busy, crowded streets of Pearl City. People and Familiars were all along the sidewalk, waiting for this celebration to start. Most of them had some sort of green clothing on. It was out of respect for the visiting kingdom to have the visited city drowned in their colors. And now Pearl City, usually a clean and open place was now looking like it was barfed on. Michael was already getting tired of the color the second he stepped out of the building.

“Let’s just hope I can make it to the park before the prissy carriage comes by.” Michael mumbled to himself. He grazed over the crowd, before heading head first into the crowd. He pushed and shoved anyone in his way. This would be the perfect time to have his skateboard. Oh wait, he snapped it in half just last week. Neither less, Michael ran as fast as he could, looking onto the street to see if the parade was starting. This park, that just an about half a block away from his apartment building, had this one huge tree parallel to the sidewalk. It’s the perfect spot for throwing eggs.

There seemed to be even more people here in front of the park. Michael continued to shove and push his way through. He even caught a conversation between two girls. “OMG, I can’t wait to see Prince Ethan. You know I heard he still isn’t betrothed yet.” The first girl spoke. The other one just giggled. “He is like, the third hottest prince. You know, beside Prince Ben and Prince Ashton. I hope he notices me. Then we’ll fall in love then I’ll be a princess just like I should be. Why won’t they notice us.” The both whined with their heads sticking out into the street as they hoped to get a glance of a carriage. Michael rolled his eyes. He was going to make sure he saved an egg for them.

Leo was the first one up the tree, quickly clawing his way up to the sturdy branch for him and his human. Michael was not too far behind. He had to admit that he was a skilled climber. This tree would no challenge for him. He’d climb link fences and castle walls many times before. Most of those times he had been running from guards escaping from the castle when he’d visit Calum. But that was the fun part about it.

Michael grabbed onto the bark of the tree high enough so that his feet could also get a grip. He started to pull himself up, straddling the trunk. He wiggled and grunted up until he met Leo on the branch. The cat must have got bored of waiting for the human to make up the tree and was dangling it’s paws off the branch taking a cat nap. “What took you so long?” Leo stretched, digging his claws into the branch.

“Sorry. I forgot my retractable claws back in the apartment.” Michael flicked the cat upon it’s head. The human got comfortable on the branch as he dug into his pack. Placing the carton of half a dozen of eggs in his lap, Michael waiting patiently up in the tree. No one even noticed the boy up there. He guessed they thought he was just trying to get a better view of the prince. That was partly true. It wasn’t too long until people from further up the street started to scream and cheer. It was hard to see at first, but Michael could see a tiny speck making it’s way down the blockaded street.

“Here we go.” A devilish smirk appeared on the boy’s face. A bright and shiny carriage pulled by two while stallions slowly made it’s way down the street. With every block it made, people screamed and cheered as it passed up them, trying to get the attention of the young prince seated inside. It was getting close to where Michael was positioned. He readied himself, grabbed two or three eggs in his hand ready to be thrown. He had to wait for the right moment. If he threw too soon, he’d miss and hit the horse instead. If he threw too late, well then he just wasted perfectly good eggs.

His arm was arched back. He counted in his head until the precise moment. “Take that you royal dirtbag!” With all the force in his upper body, Michael tossed the eggs into the street, yelling out at the prince. “Bulls eye!” All three of the eggs he had hit directly at the carriage window. Laughter came from inside the boy as he saw the prince’s face once the egg remains oozed down the window. The prince had a look of anger and sadness. It would be a totally bonus if Michael got a royal to cry. But Michael couldn’t celebrate too long. Upon the eggs hitting the carriage, a group of guards appeared surrounding it. It didn’t take them too long to found out where the attacker was. Michael was still up in the tree laughing his head off.

His light green eyes widened when he saw a guard point in his direction. “There! Up in the tree. Arrest the attacker!” Michael reacted quickly, jumping down off the branch and rolling onto the ground. Not before he tossed one last egg at the two girls, Michael darted across the park. The big crowd of people gave him more time to escape as they delayed the guards in their pursuit. Leo wasn’t too far behind. Once back into the city area, Michael abruptly turned a corner into an alley hiding in the shadows. His breathing was heavy but he kept it quiet. He didn’t need to see Leo come into the alley with him. The link between him and his Familiar allowed to feel how close or far they were from each other at all time. Once feeling the cat at his feet, the human picked him up and placed on him favorite spot on Michael’s neck. “You know their Familiars are dogs. They have your scent.” Leo informed his human.

In a hush voice, “So let’s go somewhere that will drown out my scent.” Michael walked deeper down the alley until he reached a chain link fence. Easily he climbed up and over it. “Besides, we’re already late to met up with Calum.” he said once hitting the other side. The human boy turned toward the direction of the giant castle in the middle of the city.

~*~

The St. Claire castle was like one giant, stoned beacon in the middle of Pearl City. Michael made this way once or twice each week. He knew the secret ways and hidden entrances better than anyone. Except for Calum, who has been living at the castle all his life. He was the one who taught Michael all these little things so that they could easily hang out. Calum isn’t a royal. Well, technically he is. He is long distance nephew to the late Queen Tori. But now a day, these pricks only care about first bloodline royals. People like Calum are only good for free work in the eyes of royals. It’s sad but at least they get to live in a castle in some sort.

The human boy stopped in front of a stonewall covering in ivy vines. Yet another easily climb for him. Was there ever going to be a challenge? Michael grabbed a hold of a strong vine. He then stuck his foot into another one, giving him some lift. Leo jumped off Michael’s shoulder once they were close to the top. The cat landed on the ledge and watched from above as Michael pulled himself up and over. Landing on the other side with a quiet thump, the boy and his Familiar scurried off to the stables. His little egg toss had made a bit late for their meeting during Calum’s morning break. They never really did anything during this time beside just talk. Calum was usually too tired to do much. Which didn’t bother Michael at all. He liked just sitting and talking with his best friend. Leo and Calum’s Familiar Roman would curl up in their human’s laps as the boy enjoyed a snack. And it was a good thing for Michael that today was Calum’s turn to bring the snacks.

The stables were located behind the castle. It was this huge barn that could hold up to a couple dozen horses at a time. And with this celebration going on, this place was filled to the brim with horses stomping and neighing in their pins. Poor Calum was the one who had to work the entire place by himself.

Michael got to the stables without anyone noticing him. That was another one of his skills. He could sneak around and not even make a sound. Like always, the large barn doors on both sides of the building were open. Michael entered through the back way. He excepted to find Calum attending to a horse or two at it’s pin. Michael knew that only Calum would be in there at this time of the day. The boy basically lived with these horses if he wasn’t asleep or in town.

The jet-black haired boy with his black cat walked into the barn to see a figure at one of the stalls at the other end. “Yo, Hood!” Michael called out at the figure in a hooded jacket, presuming it was his friend. As he stepped closer and closer, Michael realized this wasn’t his friend. For one, this person was way too tall. He had legs that went on for miles. That should have been the first clue to start walking away. His feet were twitching to turn around and he was just about to when the person turned his way. This boy pulled down his hoodie relieving his blonde hair that was style in some sort of quiff. He had his bright, wide smile that was no comparison to his soft, baby blue eyes. The boys was looking right in the direction of Michael.

Michael froze where he stood in the middle of the stables. He didn’t know if it was because he got caught or that the boy captivated him with his sheer looks. The boy's smiled tugged at Michael, making black haired boy inch closer. Leo was nipping at Michael’s ankles, pulling on his pant legs. But that didn’t stop him one bit.

“You must be Calum Hood. They told me that I’d find you in here if I wanted to ride. And I think this one has taking a liking to me.” The boy spoke with a sweet smile once Michael was near him. He petted the horse’s head before turning back to the speechless Michael. Michael just stood there staring at the boy with his mouth agape. “You are Calum, right?” The boy asked arching a brow.

Michael mentally slapped himself out of his trace. “No, no. I’m not.” Why was he talking to him? He could easily just walk away and not get caught. He could hope that his boy would forget about this little talk and not mention it to anyone. Then Michael would make his way back to his apartment and he would meet up with Cal tomorrow.

“You do work here, don’t you?” The boy fully turning to face Michael. That’s it. This is it. Years of sneaking around and running from guards were all down the drain because one cute guy made his legs turn to Jell-O.

"Uh, I- … I” Michael stammered. He could lie and said he did work here but how far could he keep that up. If any another worker saw his face, they would have no problem calling the guards on him. But if he told the truth, he had no idea what the other boy would do. Michael didn’t even know who he was. But he so wanted to. Michael started to stare again, letting a silence form around them. The blonde boy let out a soft chuckle, breaking that silence. “What’s so funny?” Michael asked.

“Nothing.” The blonde boy replied lifting his head from his chuckle. “It’s just that you’re the first person, ever, that I met that didn’t bow at me.”

“What?” Michael was now confused. Why would he bow at this boy? He wasn’t a royal was he? That though made his eyes widen.

“Ah!” a voice almost screamed at the end of the barn mixed in with a couple of barks. Both boys turned to see a tan, dirty boy and a dog running their way. Calum ran up to Michael and the boy. Calum gave a Michael a “what the fuck do you think you are doing” look as he grabbed his shirt. Michael still had his look of confusion.

Calum bowed quickly toward the boy. “Prince Lucas. I’m so sorry for my friend here.” Michael’s neck would have snapped from the speed he turned his head to his friend now slowly pulling him away. 

_Did he just say prince?_


	2. Working like a Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoy writing this fic so far. And I'm glad that people are enjoying it. 
> 
> This will mostly be updated weekly on Mondays

“Hi yah!” Wind was howling at the tan’s boys ears. Calum had the biggest grin on his face as he rode this horse across the open field. Man did he love his job. Calum looked at his side and an Australian Shepherd was running along side him with it’s tongue hanging out. His Familiar, Roman, shifted from a small Jack Russell Terrier to his form he had now. It was a good thing he did switch. Calum didn’t think that little type of dog could keep up with the full speed of a full-grown horse. Up a head, Calm saw the gate that ended the field behind the St. Claire castle. 

Royals had everything. This family had a freaking 100 acre field behind their fifty plus room castle so that their couple of dozen horses could get some exercise. But it’s not like any of the St. Claires were the ones actually giving these horses any real love. Nope, that was all Calum. 

“Whoa, now. Easy boy.” Calum gently pulled back the reins. The horse slowly descended from a full on run to a gallop to a nice slow trot. “There we go. Good boy.” Calum patted the horse on it’s neck. “We are all good now right? No more being frightened, right?” He leaned forward toward the horse’s ear, like it could actually understand the boy. The horse neighed and that was good enough for Calum. 

The boy pulled the reins toward his body, making the horse turn around. He wasn’t going to make him run again. Calum knew a good feeding spot for the horse where he could chill for a while. And this spot was also a place Calum had been visiting for the past few days for a certain reason. Just thinking about it made his stomach flip and flop. 

Calum lead the horse to a nice shady spot just a few yards from the castle. After dismounting, Calum checked his watch. Good, he wasn’t late. “He hasn’t come by yet. I don’t smell him.” Roman spoke to him through thoughts, and looked up at his human seeing how his face had a bit of worry. No, he was right. He still had time. Calum let the horse loose of it’s saddle. 

“Okay, you can feed here for an hour or so. Then I’ll come for you then.” He petted the horse’s head. The horse seemed to understand and wondered near by starting to graze on a nice patch of grass. Calm let out a soft sigh turning back to his Familiar already under the only tree within one hundred feet. The boy sat down next to his Familiar, breathing in the clean, crisp air. He hadn’t had a break in the last four hours. He’d been too busy caring to ten plus horses then some idiot today decided it was a good idea to scare the horses during the parade in town. He’d spent at least an extra hour with that one horse just to calm it down. Now he had it grazing in front of him. 

Calum had a real natural talent with animals. Animals had their very own souls. Familiars were not their own person. They are a part of someone else, their humans. These horses, they had their own soul, they were different than a Familiar. Calum was lost in thought when Roman barked to get back his attention to the dirt road at the edge of the field. 

Calum straighten up against the bark of the tree. His eyes went directly to the exact area he knew he would be. And just on cue, a curly haired, toned boy came jogging down just feet away from the tree. Calum held his breath. Prince Ashton was coming up the path by the edge of the field. The prince was going at a nice steady pace alongside a hopping kangaroo. The two of them were in sync as they jogging toward where Calum and Roman were resting. Calum tried not to look like he was staring but it was hard not too. Ashton had only had shorts on, and his bare, toned, chest was out in the open. His curly, golden locks where held back by a purple bandana that rest upon his forehead. The sun’s rays reflected off him, his sweat glistening in the light. He looked like some sort of god. A god of honey curls and muscles. 

Today was the day. The day that Calum would actually make an attempt to get Ashton’s attention. Ashton was coming up closer. This was his chance. All he had to do was wave. That’s it. It was simple. Raise his arm and move it when Ashton passed by. It’s wouldn’t be weird. Calum had been doing this, sitting at the tree at this exact time for the past few days. And that was just during this year. Ever since he found out that Ashton jogged every early afternoon while during his visit during the annual Royal Gathering, Calum made it a priority to see him or for Ashton to see him. 

Ashton was closer now. Calum readied himself. Roman even gave him an encouraging nudge on his hand, helping him lift it. But once Ashton was in eyesight, Calum’s hand felt like lead. Hard as he might, he could not lift his hand in the air. His chest became tight as well as it was hard for him to breathe. He just sat there under the tree completely frozen as Ashton and his Familiar passed by him not even giving him a glance. Soon Ashton was out of sight as he continued his route back to the castle, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, “Well I blew it. Again.” He said leaning back into the tree, hitting the back of his head. Roman let out a tiny whine as he shared the disappointment with his human. Calum pulled a tiny grin and petted his Familiar before standing up. “There is always tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or after that. Or even this whole month.” 

“I know you’ll do it, Calum. I believe in you.” Roman sent that encouraging thought to his human. The dog was at his feet wagging his little stub of a tail. 

“Thanks Roman.” Calum looked down at his watch. “But I think we’re late as it is to met up with Michael and I don’t have long of a break today.” The dog hopped on his paws ready to head back to the stables. Calum saw that the horse was still in it’s same spot grazing and knew it would be fine here for another half- hour or so. 

The two of them made back to the stables. Calum was just about to head to his little room in this shed next to the stables, to get the snacks for him and his friend. He was averted when he heard talking within the barn. At first, he thought it was just Michael in there talking to Leo, but there was another voice in there with his friend. His heart stopped thinking the worst. His feet moved quickly to the back entrance of the stables. Calum saw the back of Michael’s head and in front of him was Prince Lucas. 

What was Michael thinking talking to a royal when his face was the most wanted within this castle? What happened to ‘I’m so sneaky Michael’ and ‘I’m not going to get caught by half assed guards Michael’? 

A yelp slipped out of Calum mouth, hoping to stop the talking between the boys. Roman helped as well, barking to stop the boys from continuing to communicate. Calum finally got to the two of them and immediately grabbed onto Michael. He had to get out of here as fast as possible. He didn’t know what these two were talking about but from the look on Michael’s face, it wasn’t much. Calum directed his attention to the prince in front of them and bowed quickly out of respect. 

“Prince Lucas. I’m so sorry for my friend here. He’s new. And … drunk. And high.” He faked a chuckle. “And I told him he had clean up duty later,” Calum grunted toward Michael. “in the day, so we’ll be going now.” Calum tired to pull Michael away but he didn’t budge. 

“It’s fine. But please call me Luke. Are you by chance Calum?” Luke asked. 

“Yes, your highness. And I am. I’ll be right with you once I get my drunk, high friend back to his post.” Calum grunted as he tugging at Michael toward the back entrance. All Michael had to do was walk backwards with him, but he had to open his big mouth. 

“Just cause you’re some royal brat doesn’t mean I have to bow at you.” Michael spat toward Luke. Luke titled his head. Calum knew this wasn’t going to end well at all. “And I hope it was your carriage that I egged this morning.” 

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Wait. Calum released his grab on his friend and turned to face him. The tan boy was about to go off on his friend on how he made his day torturous with that frightened horse. But before Calum could get one word out, Luke started laughing. 

“You’re the one that hit Ethan’s carriage? Oh man. That was hilarious. You should have seen him when he got here. He had a huge hissy fit, screaming at the guards to clean up his ‘favorite’ carriage.” Luke wiped away a tear from his eye. Both boys shared the same look of confusion. 

Calum was the first to get back his main focus of being angry with his friend. He hit Michael right on the arm. “You idiot! You know you also frightened one of the horses. And do you know who they called to calm him down? Me. And you know how long that took? An extra hour.” Calum punched Michael again. Michael just rubbed where the hits were made, not speaking again. But that didn’t happen for long.

“You thought that was funny?” Michael directed his question to the prince, ignoring his friend at his side. Calum couldn’t tell if his tone of voice was annoyed or actually curious on the prince’s opinion. Luke nodded his head, still laughing at the prank. 

“Hell yeah.” He paused catching his breath from his endless laugh. “Wow. I haven’t laughed that hard in so long. Thank you.” Calum noticed Michael flinch at those words and he didn’t know if that was a good one or a bad one. He didn’t want them to stick around here any long and find out. Calum send Roman a message to grab Leo. 

Roman got his human’s message and went for the black cat between Michael’s legs. The cat protested at first, hissing and clawing but finally gave in to the dog gentle grip on it’s neck. Calum knew if he got Leo out far enough, it wouldn’t take Michael too long to follow behind. Taking away a Familiar from it’s human was risky. If they happened to be apart for too long, it could both damage the human and the Familiar. But Calum would never separate them for too far, just far enough that would get Michael to start moving. 

“Like I said, your highness, once I get my drunk, high friend out of here, I will assist you.” The tan boy finally managed to get Michael to start walking with him. Calum bowed once last time. Him and Michael were about three stables down when Luke called back to them.

“Wait! I didn’t get your name?” Luke pointed at Michael. Calum prayed that he kept his mouth shut. But things weren’t in his favor today. In the process of dragging the nineteen year old, Calum could feel Michael’s body tense up when Luke pointed to him. And the next thing he knew, Michael opened his big, fat mouth. 

“Michael!” The spiked hair boy called back as he was pulled out of the barn. Calum finally, with all his might, got Michael to his little shack of a room. Roman and Leo were already there, laying comfortably next to each other on Calum’s bed. Calum shoved Michael inside, shutting the door behind them. 

“What the hell was that?” Calum mustered to speak and pushed back his anger. Not entirely anger but he was close to getting there. “What happened to, ‘Don’t worry about me Cal. I won’t ever get caught.’” He mocked Michael with a bad impression of him. Calum took a deep breath. He really careed about his friend and tried to protect as much as possible even if Michael didn’t want it. “Why were you talking to that prince anyway? I thought you hated royals?” 

Michael was already seated in a chair before Calum went off on him. Leo quickly hopped onto his human’s lap. “I didn’t know he was a fucking royal, okay.” A bit of annoyance was detected in his voice. Calum didn’t know if it was directed towards him or Michael. Michael looked away from Calum, petting his Familiar. 

It had been a long day. Calum didn’t have time for this. He had a prince waiting for him back in the stabled and he didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer. “Fine, whatever. Just stay in here while I go assist that prince. And please don’t go getting caught again. I can’t always be there to save your ass.” Calum whistled for Roman to follow him out. He half excepted for Michael to shout back a comeback but he remained quiet in his seat until Calum was out of the room. 

When Calum got back to the stables, Prince Luke was still at the same spot when the two boys left. Calum made sure he apologized at least fifty time to the young royal for making him wait. But to Calum’s surprise the prince didn’t snap at him or threaten to ruin his life, like most of the others did on a daily basis. The prince just wanted to get on his horse. And Calum was more then happy to help him. The stable boy did his job and had both the horse and prince ready once they entered into the large open field.

Luke seemed to have some past experience with riding because as much as Calum offered to assist him, Luke politely declined. Getting all these positive response from Luke got Calum thinking. He’d never been treating so well from a royal. And that he never actually seen Luke at any past Royal Gatherings before. He’d seen the oldest Hemmings at last year’s gathering, so why was this third born here? Calum decided to keep that to himself. It wasn’t his place to ask. 

Calum must have been lost in his thoughts longer than he thought. He looked back at the horse and Luke was already mounted, about ready to take off. The blond turned to Calum, “Do you mind getting that bag for me?” Luke pointed down at a backpack at the horse’s feet. “Careful, it might wiggle on you.” Calum was confused on what he meant by that but did what he was asked. Grabbing for the pack, Calum wondered what the prince met by ‘wiggle’. Luke reached down, taking the pack from Calum before he could examine it more. 

Standing back, Calum watched at the blond prince started off into the field. His eyes went to the pack on the prince’s back. It started to move and Calum keep his eyes on it. Soon the pack was slowly opening from the inside and something popped out. It was this small back and white bird. A penguin most likely. It’s head stuck out from the bag before going back in. It was gone for less than half a minute. It popped back up with a small fish in it’s mouth and it squawked when it saw Calum staring. Calum couldn’t help but chuckle at what he had just saw. A penguin riding in a backpack while riding on horseback. Yeah, it’s was official, Calum had seen just about everything.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight on Prince Luke Hemmings.

{One Month Earlier}

Three months. It has already been three months. Luke knows this cause he’s been counting since they day they left. Since the day his two older brothers traveled. He has been alone in this huge castle by himself. His mother and father were usually busy with Royal business and they didn’t have the same amount of time his brothers gave up for the young prince. This was the one time when Luke really hating traveling.

Now ‘traveling’ in this realm is a bit different than most. In this realm, well a lot of things were different. Luke knew about these differences due to his vast love of just learning. He loved to learn about Familiars, about his home realm and even the parallel one. And it was to this parallel world that people here often travel to. Now not too many did travel. Recently only Royals whose kingdoms who still had their shard of the Travel Stone, which was given to ever kingdom from the every first High King, could still travel back and forth form realms. And that included Colbat City where the royal Hemmings family resided. 

Luke laid in his king bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could still hear his mother on the phone. She’s been talking to the High Queen Allison for the past hour. It was mostly about how his mother was still trying to convince Queen Allison to allow Luke attend this year’s Royal Gathering. Just thinking about going made Luke’s stomach squirm. He didn’t belong there. Among all the other first borns. He was third in line in his own family. He shouldn’t be the one going. Ben was the one that went, not Luke. 

Flipping over to his side, Luke saw his door open to a crack. He quickly sat up, thinking it was his mother coming in. He didn’t hear her voice as the door opened more. Actually, he didn’t see anyone, as the door now was fully ajar. Luke scrambled to the edge of his bed. He left out a light sigh when his Familiar waddled into his room with a fish in it’s beak. 

“Quincy, you got to warn me when you’re coming to my room. I almost thought you were mom or a ghost.” The Humboldt penguin continued it’s waddle toward the bed. It didn’t stop until it was right under it’s human, it’s eyes begging to be picked up. As much as Luke hates it when Quincy eats on his bed, he reached out his hands and picked up the pudgy bird on his bed. Once situated comfortably, in one gulp the penguin swallowed it’s snack.

“I can’t really do that when my beak is full.” It squawked. Luke chuckled then sighed. The penguin could sense his human was not feeling like himself, and cuddled at his side. Penguin cuddles were the best in Luke’s opinion. Luke held his Familiar close to him for a couple of moments. “Are you still worried about the gathering this year?” Quincy broken the silence.

Luke really didn’t know how he felt about the gathering. “I don’t know, Quinc.” He confessed. “If Queen Allison did allow for me to go this year, I don’t know, I’d feel so out of place. Me being surrounded by future kings and queens, that’s not me. Ben is supposed to be going, like he did every other year.” 

“But Ben isn’t here. And neither is Jack.” Quincy reminded Luke. Just the thought of his brothers both gone struck a nerve for Luke. Why did they have to travel so close to the time of the gathering? And why weren’t they back yet? Were they stuck? Could they not get back home? Would they ever get home? So many questions like that were contently running through Luke’s brain recently. It was all he could think about. 

His temples started to tingle with numbness. He didn’t want to cry. There wasn’t any reason to. But why were his eyes getting sore. 

A knock at his bedroom door got Luke to sit up. “Prince Lucas, your mother would like to see you down in the throne room.” The family butler stuck his head into the boy’s room. He was an elderly gentleman with a balding head and fancy mustache. Luke nodded and hurried off his bed, before taking Quincy in his arms. The prince ran out passed the butler and down the spiral staircase that lead down to the first floor of the castle. 

The throne room was located at the front of the castle, just a ways off from the main entrance room. Compared to other castles, the Hemmings castle was relatively smaller. It had about twenty rooms with two large courtyards in both front and back. But what made it special than any other castles was their library. Vast amount of collections of books from both this and the parallel realm were stored in there. It had to be Luke’s favorite room in the entire castle. 

 

Luke made it to the throne room, gradually slowing down when he saw his mother talking to a servant girl. The two women stopped once they heard the squeaky entrance of Luke’s sneakers against the marble floorings. Queen Liz excused Lucy, that’s what Luke thought he name was. The Hemmings only had a handful of servants working for them. Luke only thought it was nice of him to at least know their names. Lucy bowed at Luke then at his mother before exiting the room. 

Queen Liz sat at her throne with a warm smile toward her youngest son. Her Familiar, a brown bear, sat behind her. “Luke, honey.” Her voice was soft and loving. The queen reached out her hand, wanting her son to come closer. Luke did just that. With his own Familiar still in his arms, Luke walked toward his mother. Once in reach, Queen Liz cupped her son’s face. “Luke. I have some news for you.” 

“I’ve been talking to Queen Allison for a while now. About allowing for you to attend the Royal Gathering in your brother’s place. It took a lot of effort but I think I got her to consider it.” She smiled at him. Luke didn’t want to interrupt his mother, but he already knew this. He’d been listening to conversations for a while now. “So, this year you’re going to represent the Hemmings at the Royal Gathering. It’s only a couple of weeks away, so I want you to start packing. Okay?” Luke could detect her voice cracking at the end. Luke nodded silently, putting on a fake smile. 

No, he didn’t want to go. This was Ben’s thing. Why couldn’t Queen Allison just say no and stuck to the rules of first borns only. But he guessed there wasn’t anything he could do now. He was going now for sure. The next couple of weeks, Luke packed for a month’s visit and was quickly taught all the things he should knew before the gathering. The basic of his city and people, a couple of dance choreography, and the names of other royals who would be there. He didn’t take too much time learning names and faces because he’d probably not even interact with anyone. He planned to just bring as many books as he could, find a solitary place and just read for that month long visit. Yep that was his plan. 

~*~

And that plan was going great so far. A week in already and Luke managed to find two nice spots where he could retreat. Both of them were secret enough that none of the other royals knew about them. And that’s he how he liked it.

The spot was getting close. This one Luke had just found out about the other day. From another prince, but this one was the only one Luke actually liked. Prince Ashton and his brother had been friends, so Luke knew he could trust him. Ashton told him about this spot from his morning jogs he would take. He said he’d seen a worker sit out there every morning; it would be the perfect spot for reading. And Ashton wasn’t lying. 

After dismounting off his horse, Luke seated himself at the base of the tree. Its branches were long enough that it covered the boy in shade all the way to his feet, which were stretched out in front of him. His backpack was at his side as a little chubby penguin decided to hop out. Waddling out, Quincy also managed to spill out everything out of the bag. 

“Oops, sorry.” The penguin snuggled up against Luke’s side as a form of an apologize. Luke just stroked his head. The books that were lying out next to him were some of her personal favorites. All of there were other realm stories but those were the best in his opinion. He went and grabbed for the top one. Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland. A classic. This is just what Luke needed. A character that was lost in a crazy, new world that just wants to go home. Yeah, he was feeling a lot like Alice right now. 

But as much as tried to concentrate on his book, something was distracting him from his read. It was more of who then a what. That boy he met in the stables. He seemed so different and Luke wasn’t just thinking about his appealing appearance. The way he acted around the young prince. He didn’t even bow and the tone in his voice was aggression toward the blond boy, even though it was the first time either of them met. 

Was he one of those rebels? 

That thought got Luke to shut his book. He’d never met a member of P.A.R. (People Against Royals) before. But it’s not like those people willing go out of their way to talk to royals, it’s sort out of character for them. But if this Michael was a member, then Luke had his weird desire to get to know him. Trying to befriend a royal hater might be close to impossible but like many of his favorite characters in his stories this was the kind of an adventure that called out for something amazing to happen.


	4. Ultraviolet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but the next one is where the plot begins!

Pearl City was slowly becoming Ashton’s favorite city to visit. It was double the size of his kingdom of Plum City and it’s people where more welcoming toward visiting royals. They sort of had to because each year for an entire month the oldest royal of every kingdom came to Pearl City for the Royal Gathering. Ashton had been going every year since as along as the twenty year old could remember. 

But nothing could honestly replace the love he had for his own people. Being told he was going to be future king since the time he would walk would have given him a big head. But Ashton was quite the opposite. He was humble and friendly toward everyone. He took pride that he didn’t act like his other fellow royals, who in his opinion could sometimes use a good talking to.

Neither less, the carriage ride into the city was by far Ashton’s favorite part of the Gathering. The day he arrived into Pearl City, the whole place was decorated in Ashton’s kingdom’s color of purple. Purple balloons and purple banners where hung everywhere where they could be hung. Even the townspeople on the streets were sporting a purple shirt. Seeing all these people happy and cheering to see him, made his heart swell up. Ashton always took the extra time to do something special for those less fortunate than him. 

After waving out the window of his carriage for an entire block, Ashton sat back into his seat, his arm starting to feel sore. His Familiar Sage, a red kangaroo, had made herself comfortable in the seat across from her human. Ashton could sense that she was getting antsy from the two hours ride. “Hey, we’re almost there. Then you we can do our usual run around the castle. And hey, maybe even see Ben Hemmings, that is if he has arrived already.”

Sage stretched out her long legs, as she was trying to keep them from making her jump out of this small carriage. “I know.” Her voice was sweet and soft inside Ashton’s head. Ashton wasn’t wrong about arriving to St. Claire castle very soon. It wasn’t even entire block until his carriage was being driven passed the massive iron gates. There were still people calling out to the prince and Ashton stuck out his head and shining them one of his famous smiles, making their day just that bit better. 

It seemed that Ashton was only the second royal to arrive. The princess of Cadmium City, Melissa, was the first to arrive the day before. And that really bummed Ashton. It’s wasn’t that Ashton had anything against the girl, it was just that she was more interested in sucking up to the oldest princess of Pearl City, Camilla. And both those girls had this negative attitude that Ashton wanted to avoid as much as possible while his visit here. 

Like every year, Ashton was given the last room at the end of the hall. He often suspected that the rooms were ordered like a color spectrum; purple being at the end of it. He didn’t mind it too much; it was just another reason to fray away from the other royals. And the best part about being roomed at the end is that Hemmings’ room was next door. 

It was tradition for Ashton to leave some sort of note on Ben’s door to update him on the past year. The two boys had been doing this for years now. It was so that they didn’t have to waste time telling each other what they did and instead just hang out. This year’s note was filled with stories of him and his little brother and sister, and how close Ashton was to his coronation year. 

It wasn’t until three days later, after finishing his afternoon jog, that Ashton spotted a blue and gold carriage being pulled through the iron gates. The prince sprinted over to where the carriage was being parked with a grin. “Hemmings! You finally made it. Well better late then never.” Ashton was excepting his old friend Ben Hemmings to pop out and give some sort of comeback but all he got in return was a confused mutter.

“Huh?” A younger looking prince step out of his carriage with a penguin wrapped close to his chest. 

Ashton stopped at the sight of this unknown prince. He looked a lot like Ben, but just a couple years younger and taller. Way taller. “Whoa, sorry.” Ashton took a minute to analyze the face in front of him. “Wait, you’re Lucas… Luke. Baby Luke Hemmings.” The older boy let out a chuckle. The blond titled his head in confusion at the perky, half clothed prince in front o him. “I’m Ashton. Ashton Irwin of Plum City. I’m a friend of your brother’s.”

Luke got this look of realization. “Ashton… yeah. I think Ben mentioned you before.” 

“He should have. We always have a blast together. Speaking of which, um, where is he? Isn’t he supposed to be here?”

The look Luke gave Ashton was heartbreaking for the older prince to see. “Uh, him and Jack …” Luke paused, clearing his throat. “They traveled about four months ago and haven’t been heard from since.” Luke turned his head away from Ashton teary eyed. 

“Hey, hey.” Ashton placed a comforting hand on the younger prince’s shoulder. “I bet they’re fine. Really. You Hemmings are tough as nails.” Luke looked back at Ashton with a hopeful smile. “So since this is your first gathering, why don’t I show you around?” The older prince didn’t want to ask why a third born was here at the Gathering. Seeing how emotional the subject was for the younger, Ashton avoided the topic in all. 

The rest of the day, Luke was at Ashton’s side. Ashton showed Luke around St. Claire castle just like if he’d been living there all his life. He shared every little secret place and him and Ben had found over the years. Gave some tips on other royals, like whom to avoid, which was everyone except Ashton. 

“Oh and if you know how to ride a horse, I know this tree out in the field in the back that would also be a good reading spot for you.” Ashton spun around to Luke when they arrived to Ben’s old room, not before snatching the note before Luke could notice it. Luke had mentioned his little plan of staying on the sidelines for most of the visit; Ashton was more than support of it. “Just go down to the stables and ask for … Calum, I think.” Ashton stuffed the paper in his back pocket. 

“Thanks.” Ashton moved aside, along Luke access to the door. Luke fumbled with the keys before opening the door. Ashton nodded.

“See you around then?” Luke gave the curly haired prince a nod and a grin before closing the door behind him and his Familiar. 

Sage hopped along side Ashton as the two of them made their way to their room just a ways down the hall. The prince looked down at her as they were in outside his room. “I really think this year is going to be different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm happy that I'm posting my first Ashton chapter on my birthday. And it makes me smile knowing that people are actually liking my story. So thank you.


	5. The Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plot begins. And Michael freaks out a bit.

_Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Michael mumbled to himself. The parade had ended hours ago. The streets were now bare and empty of green everything. His forehead rested on the windowpane, tapping it every so often as he stared out. 

“You’re not hitting it hard enough. Try again, with little bit more force.” Michael gave a side glance to the cat that was sprawled on it’s back in the middle of his bed. The cat spun back on its stomach. “Michael stop beating yourself up. What is the big deal?”

“The big deal? The big fucking deal is that I- I…” For some reason he was at lost for words. He then groaned all the way to his bed. Flopping down face first, Michael felt Leo climbing onto his back. “I was weak back there. I was a complete fool in front of that golden horned devil. If he didn’t … didn’t have those big blue eyes. And that stupid, goofy smile.” Realizing what he was saying, Michael buried his face into the sheets.

“I always knew you had a thing for blonds. Like Nate. I liked Nate.” 

“Shut up.” A muffled annoyed tone came from the boy under the cat. Leo crawled up Michael’s back until it’s head was hovering over his. It gently nuzzled Michael’s exposed cheek. The feel of Leo’s soft fur upon his cheek and hearing his soft purr gave him warmth. Leo was the only person who knew how to make Michael feel better. “I don’t want to see that prince Lake, Luke ever again. And if he does happen to cross my path again, then I’ll make sure to spit right in his eye, so that he knows Michael Clifford means business.”

~*~

Michael did manage to not see one inch of that blond prince for the next few days. He even changed his route to entering the castle. He found some new area that allowed him to get to Calum’s place quicker and harder for him to be spotted. If he kept this up, he wouldn’t have to worry anymore and he’d just have to wait out a whole month. 

“Do you want me to carry you? Come on, we’re already late.” The spiked hair boy called back to his Familiar who was trying to catch up with his human. The two sprinted down empty back road behind the castle. The area back there was mostly wild forest, so hardly anyone uses it now a day. 

Leo managed to catch up to Michael as he started to climb up and over the wall. Once over the two of them jumped down, landing on their feet simultaneously. Michael knew his way to Calum’s and was heading that way when he felt Leo hadn’t moved from where he landed. 

The cat lifted it’s head, sniffing the air. “Are those sardines I smell?” Leo turned it’s head opposite of the direction of Calum’s place. And without warning, Leo darted off toward the smell of fish. Michael had no choice but to follow his Familiar. 

“Damn it Leo, we don’t have time for this. Cal is waiting on us.” But Leo ignored him and continued toward the smell with Michael right on his tail. Michael followed the cat to an area he’d had never been before. It looked like a garden that hadn’t been attended to in years. Tall, over grown hedges popped out in front of Michael with every turn he made. He had no idea where he was going or where Leo was headed. But the cat was too fast for him to catch. 

Leo had made his way into the center of the garden maze when he was following his nose. He came to a screeching halt when he saw a bucket full of sardines on the ground. Having no control over himself, Leo made his way to the bucket, scarfing down a fish. A loud squawk was what made the cat finally take in his new surroundings. 

“Leo. Leo.” Michael whispers among the hedges. Michael could feel the link between him and Leo pull or loosen whenever he made a turn. When the connection pulled, causing Michael pain, he quickly turned to the other direction. It was frustrating Michael as he went deeper and deeper into the maze and still hadn’t found his Familiar. 

Once in the center of the maze, Michael quickly spotted Leo head first inside a bucket at the base of an old fountain. He also saw a pair of feet but Michael avoided eye contact to the other person. Michael quickly grabbed for his Familiar, wanting to get out of this maze, if he could remember the way out. Leo saw his human was about to take him away from his free meal and scrambled away. 

“Damn it, Leo.” The Familiar was too quick, as he dodged his human’s every attempt to grab him. “Hey, it’s fine. He can have some. Quincy doesn’t mind sharing.” The voice intervened, making Michael’s heart stop. For the first since he had arrived, Michael took full notice of the person sitting at the base of the fountain. Prince Luke sat at the edge with a small stack of books at his side. He had one already opened on his lap. He was quick to close it and set it aside. 

“You’re Michael, right?” The smile Luke shined to Michael was breath taking. It left the other boy speechless. Michael shook it away as best as he could and cleared his throat.

“Who wants to know?” He had his scowl look on his face as he eyed over the prince. And he wasn’t doing it because Luke was easy on the eyes. 

Luke let out a huff, “I knew I recognized that Familiar.”

“Yeah, well good for you. Now we got to get back to work, so if you don’t mind.” Michael grabbed Leo while he was busy scarfing down another fish. The Familiar began a hissy fight in Michael’s arms as the two of them turned away. 

“I know you don’t actually work here.” Luke paused at the moment Michael stopped and froze where he stood. Michael’s whole body stiffened but he didn’t dare turn around just yet. Luke continued, “Cause I know the St. Claires well enough to know that they would never hire some one like you.”

Leo had calmed down in Michael’s arms as he now looked up at his human’s frightened expression plastered on his face. It took a moment for Michael turn back around to face the prince. The expression Michael had now sterner. “What is that suppose to mean?” 

“Oh don’t take it the wrong way,” Luke held up his hands in defense. “It’s just that you’re sort of an open book. Like right now. The way you’re looking at me, tells me that you hate my guts just because I wear this on my head.” Luke pointed to the golden crown on his head. “I could see why you wouldn’t be too fond with the St Claire family. They could be a bit much, but –“ Luke stopped, looking at Michael with his soft blue eyes. Locking eyes with the prince, Michael loosened his hold of his Familiar and Leo managed to slip out of his arms. 

The Familiar scurried over to Luke and jumped on his lap. Feeling the other’s Familiar, Luke began stroking Leo’s head gently, continuing his train of thought, “But I don’t see why you would hate me. I don’t think I personally offended you, did I?” 

Michael couldn’t tell if It was the actually concern the prince had for his feeling or that Luke was actually touching Leo. Which each pet Luke gave Leo, Michael’s heart began to swell until it was it almost about to burst. Luke then got to his feet, holding Leo in his arms as he walked over to Michael who was still trying to take this all in. 

Some one, beside himself, was touching and holding his Familiar. He had never seen that happen before. Leo hatted being picked up and carried in general. He often told Michael that he hated to feel trapped and controlled when he didn’t know where he was being taken. And that’s why he always puts up a fight when being grabbed. 

And the emotions Michael was now feeling the longer Leo staying in Luke’s arms where overwhelming. He had to stop them. Michael took no time waiting for Luke to make his way all the way to him. He took back his Familiar, giving Luke no time to react to the forceful grab. “You want to know something? I don’t really care what you think about me. So work or not, me and him are leaving.” 

Michael left the prince behind him as he started to run out of the maze. The spiked haired boy ran all the way to Calum’s shed until he was inside. He was so glad to see Calum actually there. Calum was mid bite, when Michael stormed inside his room, breathless from his run. 

“Finally you’re here. I just about to eat your sandwich.” Seeing the panic in Michael’s widen eyes, Calum stood up and made his way over to his friend who had his back against his door clutching tight onto his Familiar. “Mikey, you okay? What happened?” 

His breathing was coming out heavy and his eyes were franticly going around the small room.

“Luke just touched Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM everyone who continues to read.


	6. I won't say (I'm in love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like updating this story every week, I'm slowing falling behind on writing, with work and all. I might just have one more chapter for next week, but I don't know for the rest of the month. So just bare with me.

Michael still had his back to the door as Calum tried to calm him down. The tanned boy rushed over to his best friend, speaking calming, soothing words. Michael could barely hear Calum over his loud heartbeat. Once his breathing had gone back to normal, he could still feel his heart pounding against his chest. And it wasn’t from the run over here. 

Calum managed to get Michael to at least to sit down but he would not let go of Leo. The Familiar was pressed against it’s human’s chest as if he happen let go, Leo would disappear forever. Guiding the freaked out boy to his bed, Calum waited to ask anything just yet. Once he saw Michael had calm down, he began investigating. 

“Now what did Luke do? He touched Leo?” Calum grabbed a chair and sat in front of Michael who was at the edge of his bed. Michael nodded. “Okay… And you freaked out because of that?” The tan boy tried not to laugh at his overdramatic friend. 

“You don’t get it!” Michael snapped. “Calum, someone else, someone that was not me, was holding Leo. My Leo.” Michael gripped harder on his Familiar and Leo meowed loudly from the squeeze. 

“I don’t understand Mikey.” Calum tried to understand what his friend was going on about. “What’s the big deal?”

“Cal. No one else has ever touched my Familiar, ever. I don’t think I’ve even touched Roman.”

“What? Come on, sure you have.” Michael shook his head. The longer Calum thought about it, the soon he realized Michael was right. “Well, then go a head a pet him. If that will make you stop freaking out.” Calum called over his Familiar. For the first time since entering the room, Michael let go of his own Familiar, who promptly jumped onto the bed.

Michael slowly reached his hand out to the tail-wagging Familiar at his feet. He didn’t even get in inch close and Roman stepped away from Michael’s hand. He continued to do so until Michael got on his feet, starting to chase the Familiar around the room. Finally cornering Roman, Michael was quick and reached out his hand to touch it’s head. 

But instead of placing his hand on Roman, Michael’s hand went straight through it’s head as if the Familiar was an illusion. The Familiar didn’t seem to mind that his hand was going straight through it’s skull as it's stubby tail continued to wag. Michael's hand stayed inside the Familiar for a few seconds until he heard a painfully wail behind him. Michael turned to see his friend on the floor, grabbing his chest in pain. 

“Fuck! Stop!” Calum yelled at his friend who was at this side, assisting him back on the bed. “What the hell did you do?” His voice was weak from the pain. 

“Nothing.”

“That didn’t feel like nothing!” 

“You’re the one that told me to do it.” 

“Well that was before I knew that I’d feel like someone kicked me in the balls and stabbed me with knives.” Calum’s face scrunched up from the lingering pain he was still feeling. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” 

“You want to see how it feels?” Calum was quickly back on his feet, eyeing Michael’s Familiar on the bed behind them. Leo sensed Calum’s eyes on him. Calum jumped at the Familiar and Leo just barely slipped away. But not entirely. At the last second, Calum extended his reach, just grazing the Familiar’s tail. 

Just by that small touch, Michael got these multiple sharp pains in his chest. It was so much worse than Calum described it. It had to be a thousand times worse and he never wanted to feel it again. His whole body tensed up and agonizing pain went through his whole body. 

Once getting his voice back, Michael shouted, “Shit! Fuck, okay. Let’s agree to NEVER touch Familiars, again.”

“Agreed!” Calum was quick to respond. The two boys rested for a while, getting their strength back. “Wait,” Calum cut the silence the boys had for a while. “what does this mean about Luke?” 

Michael had been asking himself that same question but was too scared to say it out loud. He didn’t feel any sort of pain when Luke held Leo. But why not? Why did Luke’s touch not hurt him? 

“I don’t know.” Michael had to be honest. It scared him to death what it meant that Luke held Leo without feeling that pain. 

“Well, you didn’t feel pain, did you?”

Michael shook his head. 

“Then what did you feel?”

Remembering the amazing feeling made him smile. “It was like I was wrapped in a blanket, warm and tight, like I used to do when I was younger. I didn’t want it to stop.” Michael hadn't recognized that feeling until Calum asked him about it. He could clearly remember when he was younger, the only way he could fall asleep was when his mother wrapped him in a blanket burrito. And that was the exact feeling he got earlier with Luke. 

“You know, I heard something like this before.” Michael’s attention was devoted to his friend now. “I mean it’s just an old wife’s tale. I heard my mom talk about it when I was a kid, but…” Calum started to trail off, second-guessing his thoughts.

“Cal! What?”

Calum searched for the right words to say. He knew if he didn’t word this right, Michael would freak out, again. He left out a breath before speaking. “If someone is allowed to touch your Familiar, then that means that person is your soul mate.” 

Calum watched Michael’s face. Michael had this blank stare as his brain’s wheels turned. “Michael?” Calum’s voice revealed his worry. Michael couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. He was connecting the dots.

Prince Lucas Hemmings was his soul mate.

Just that thought sent a surge of energy through out the boy’s body, sending Michael out the door and back toward the garden maze. “Michael!” Calum called out from the doorframe. Leo came from behind and sprinted between Calum’s legs following it’s human.

Michael just kept running and running. The maze wasn’t as confusing as it was before. He supposed it was because he didn’t care where he was going. If he ended back in the middle or exited on the other side. 

Turning a corner, Michael hit something hard. It wasn’t a hedge because when he opened his eyes from the fall, Michael saw Luke under him. Both boys had wide eyes. Their faces were inches away from each other and if it wasn’t for the small stack of books between them, they would have been closer. 

Time seemed to slow down. Michael was taking every detail of Luke’s face. Having him this close, gave him this urge to bring them even closer. He could feel the warm breathe from escape Luke’s lips, as the boy was now breathing heavy. And his lips were right there and he so badly wanted to know how they felt and tasted. All he had to do was slightly move his head down. 

No. 

Michael mentally slapped himself, getting those thoughts out of his head. He was only thinking like this because of that stupid theory Calum brought up. It probably wasn’t even true. Michael had to hope on that. 

And even if he did kiss the prince, there was no way that Luke would return it. Michael didn’t even know if Luke even liked guys. And then Luke would end up having Michael arrested for sexual harassment. 

“Michael?” Luke chocked out. Michael hadn’t realized he was still on top of the blonde, most likely squishing him. The dark haired boy got to his feet, ripping away from the prince who was still on the ground. Luke sat up, looking up at Michael who was now dusting himself off. 

“Sorry.” Michael muttered, not making eye contact. Luke got to his feet as well. He was more worried about his books then himself as he checked each one for any sort of damage. 

“No, I should stop reading and walking at the same time. It’s been a bad habit of mine. But sometimes you just can’t put down a good book.” Just then Michael got this wild idea. It was extremely stupid and there was a ninety-fiver percent chance that it wouldn’t work. But right now, Luke was the only one who could help Michael with this dilemma. Even if Luke was apart of his dilemma. 

“Wait, you’re a nerd right?”

Luke scoffed. “I like to read, if that’s what you mean?”

“Yeah, yeah. So what do you know about Familiars?” Luke’s face lite up at Michael’s questions if he’d been waiting his entire life to answer it. 

“I know pretty much everything there is to know about them. I’ve been studying and researching as much as I can since like forever.” Luke hoped on his heels a bit from the excitement he had.

Michael thought he actually looked cute when he got excited like that. Like a child who just got asked about his favorite T.V. show or something. He felt a small smile seep on his face. He was quick to remove it. He wasn’t going to allow himself to show feelings. 

“So what do you want to know?” 

“Uh, just the basics I guess.”

Luke laughed which caught Michael off guard. “The basics? There are at least over three-dozen books on just the basics, and that just the ones I’ve read. You sure you don’t want to know something specific?” 

He couldn’t just tell Luke his real reason. He had to be sneaky about this. If Luke really found out what he was actually looking on how soul mates related to Familiars, well that was something he didn’t want to happen. “Yeah, but I’m not telling you.” That was the excuse he came up with. Michael found it difficult to think properly with Luke around.

“If you’re not going to tell me then how am I supposed to help you?” Luke let out a sigh. “Fine. We can meet here tomorrow.”

“For what?”

“So I can take you in to the St. Claire library. You honestly think the city library would have the same amount of information as their collection of books. The St. Claire family’s whole history is based off Familiars. They were the first family in this realm, if you want information on Familiars, they would have it.”

Luke had a good point. Most if not all the stories and legends on Familiars started with the St. Claire family. But the thought of going into the castle gave Michael this unsettling feeling. 

“You know, I’m not the guards most liked person. There is no way they are going to let me in.”

“And that’s why I’ll tell them you’re my special guest. They can’t say no to me.” A smug smile appeared on Luke’s face. 

“You’re really going to help me?” Michael was actually surprised and Luke nodded. “Wait, what’s the catch?”

Luke pouted his lips in thought. “I’m not telling you, just yet. You just have to promise once I’ve helped you, you have to return the favor.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

Luke held out his pinky finger. That had to be the cutest thing Michael had ever seen. Luke actually wanted to them to agree with their pinkies. He looked down at Luke’s pinky then back at the prince meanwhile ignoring his fluttering heart. He let out a sigh before giving into the pinky promise. Michael linked his pinky with Luke. 

“So, here. Tomorrow. At about twelve thirty? And be prepared to read, a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Muke fluff in the next chapter, though.


	7. Sweeter than Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael read and learn things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, everyone. The schedule I had planned for this story might not be consistent as I wanted it to be. I'm way behind on these chapters as I'm writing three other stories and working 4 days a week. So I don't know when I'm going to uploading chapters.

“Do you think that’s enough books?” Luke bit down on his lower lip, looking over the stacks of books he had collected in the past hour or so. His Familiar waddled on the table to the stacks of books. It’s beak poked at the spines of the books. “Yeah I think so. Whatever he’s looking for should be in here somewhere.” Quincy reassured his human. 

Luke let out a heavy breath, finally feeling satisficed with himself. He had woken up early today, just to make sure he had enough time to find enough information for Michael. Luke really wanted to help him. It still baffled him on how easy it was to get Michael to agree to this. But this was just the start for Luke’s adventure he had hoped for. 

And what better way to start it then with a date. 

Was this a date? 

No, Luke was just imagining things. This was just strictly business, between two guys. Yeah. Michael hated him, as far as Luke knew. And people don’t go on dates with someone they hate. But just yesterday, Luke knew he didn’t imagine Michael inching himself closer to him when he fell on the prince. 

His throat dried up, thinking of Michael kissing him. Luke waited for Michael to do it but Michael got up before anything could happen. Not like anything would happen. Luke must have imagined it. There was no way Michael would do such a thing. 

Luke was wasting time debating his thoughts that was going to be late to meet Michael at their secret place. That’s what Luke called the fountain in the middle of the maze. Michael and himself were the only people to know of the spot, so what better to call it. That wasn’t weird to call it that, at all. 

The blonde prince grabbed his Familiar on the table and ran out of the castle. The path to the fountain was easy for Luke to navigate. He had been going to that spot for a while and had the path memorized. Once arriving, Luke didn’t except to see Michael already there, waiting for him. 

“Hey.” Luke greeted Michael who turned when he heard Luke. “You weren’t waiting long I hope.” Michael shook his head.

“Just got here actually.” Luke would have actually believed that if he couldn’t the ground where Michael had been pacing around for at least twenty good minutes. 

“Well, we better get going. We have a lot of reading to do today.” Luke waved Michael to follow him back to the castle. The walk back was quiet between the two boys. As much as Luke tried to not to notice but he could see Michael glance over him a couple of times.

And Luke couldn’t deny he was doing the same thing. There were also times when both boys locked eyes for a second. It was Michael who was one to turn away first. And Luke couldn’t hide the smile that went on his face.

Walking up to the main door, Michael kept his head down following close behind Luke. There were guards patrolling every ten yards. Luke hade been ignoring them for the most part. But seeing Michael like this, Luke knew he didn’t like see him like this. 

“You alright?” Luke turned to Michael. He looked a bit spooked. 

“Yeah. Just peachy.” Luke didn’t believe him one bit. The sloth steps he was taking wasn’t going to get them any closer to solving Michael’s secretive project. Luke reached out and grabbed Michael’s wrist, basically dragging him along. 

A few guards gave them a couple of side glanced, but didn’t dare question the prince and his guest. With Luke pulling Michael along, they were just a couple of yard from the library doors. Until, the most annoying voice approached the two of them.

“And what is that thing doing in the castle?” Luke turned to see Princess Melissa of Cadmium City exiting out of a door. “You know Camilla doesn’t like filth in her castle.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have to go bother someone else, you know like Camilla.” The prince hoped that he wouldn’t bump into another royal on their way to the library. Most of them didn’t take a liking to commoners. “And besides he is a special guest.” Luke squeezed Michael’s slightly. “So go ahead a tell Camilla and Queen Allison while you’re at it.” 

Michael made an audible shallow behind Luke. “But if you do that, then I’ll have no choice to tell them about your little late night meetings with one of the guards.” Luke puts a fist next to his cheek and pokes his tongue against the other. “Or how you’ve been sneaking strange pills into your room.” 

Melissa’s mouth dropped a bit, then scuffed. “Whatever.” The princess turned back to her room, locking it behind her. Luke made sure no one other was going to intercept them before beelining their way to the library. 

“How did you know about all that?” Michael asked once the two were at the massive doors. Most of the things that go around this castle isn’t hard to ignore. Having a group of teens in one place for a long amount of time, things are bond to happen. 

“The walls are thin.” The blonde prince places his palms on the doors, pushing them open to library. Shelves upon shelves lined inside the large room. It still took Luke’s breath away. Knowing that there were vast amount of knowledge crammed within these books. And that was just the first floor. There was a second floor equally to the first. 

Luke guided Michael to his table he had set up for them. The prince held his breath, waiting for Michael to be just blown away on the amount of hard work he put into collecting all these books for him. But Michael took no notice to it at all and took a seat at the table. Luke followed, taking a seat across from the dark haired boy. Luke pushed over a book to Michael, beginning their long day of reading. 

The prince started on his first book but his thoughts were distracting him. His thoughts, along side with Michael. Luke couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he really walked to just start a conversation with him. Get to know him a bit. And there wasn’t anyone else in the library, there never was. Luke peered over the top of the book he had standing in front of him, watching Michael turn a page. 

Luke wasn’t that good at start a conversation, so he looked around the room, hoping something could help him. He spotted something in a shelf that caught his attention. 

“Michael. Michael.” Luke whispered to himself. He repeated Michael’s name a couple of more times until Michael’s head shot up from his book.

“What?! Why do you keep calling me?” His face was flustered. 

“Oh, nothing. I just remembered a book I read a while back that had you’re name in it. Well it was more of a collection of books in one book from the other realm. But there was a character named Michael. He was a prince or an angel. Or both, I don’t really know. I haven’t gotten that far in it. It’s a pretty long book.”

Michael just stared at Luke with a puzzled expression. “And why are you telling me this?”

“I’ve always liked to know about characters that share my name. I feel like I have a connection with them some how.”

“Well, I’m no prince or angel, so I have nothing in common with that other Michael. So can we get back to quiet reading.” The other boy went back to his book. The silence went on for an hour as each boy finished one book after another. From time to time, Luke would bring up something that sounded interesting.

“Okay, what about how basically everyone here in the Lights Realm is some decent of a witch. I mean it’s the only explanation on why we all have Familiars.” Michael wasn’t too impressed. “And that’s why there a lot of Royals have court wizards.”

“Big whoop. So some people can do some magic tricks. That’s not what I’m looking for.” 

“How about permanent Familiars? At a certain age, a person’s Familiar stops changing. But, there is are special occasions that some people can still change theirs on demand. The only record of that were by very powerful wizards.” Still no sort of reaction from the boy across the table. 

“Um,” Luke flipped through his book again, tossing it aside and grabbing another when he found nothing. He was determined to find something today. Something that would get them closer to Michael’s goal. “Oh! Demons.” Luke must have something because Michael’s body tensed up and put down the book he had in front of him.

Luke continued reading from the passage. “Demons are dark and evil Familiars that a person receives once joining the Dunraven clan. To get a Demon, a person must have their Familiar ripped from them and then …” Luke paused, reading the rest of the passage to himself before reading it out loud. “And then must perform a blood sacrifice. The Dunraven clan believes this is the way to truly devote yourself to the shadows.”

The prince looked up at Michael with a horrified look. “T-that’s just …” Luke couldn’t find the right word to describe the passage he just read, because ‘wrong’ wouldn’t cover it. “Please don’t tell me that is what you were looking for?”

Michael shook his head, which gave Luke a sigh of relief. “No. I’ve had my fair share of them.” 

“What!?”

Michael immediately regretting saying anything. “Um, nothing. Forget it.” The dark haired boy stuffed his nose back into his book. 

“You actually met a member of the Dunraven clan?” Luke completely ignored Michael’s request. He kept pressing on question after question. And with each question Michael tensed up. 

“Shut up! I said forget it!” Michael shouted, forgetting that they were in a quiet place. He shot up, slamming his hands out on the table. Luke’s eyes widen by Michael sudden burst. Realizing what he had done, Michael stepped away from the table. “I’m going to go walk around. My ass hurts from sitting down too long.” 

The prince watched as Michael disappeared between two large shelves. Luke didn’t mean to upset Michael. He was just curious. That was one of the things he hated about himself. He was too curious, always asking, earning to learn more and more. He should have seen that the subject was sensitive for other boy.

Luke sighed, continuing his read. He wanted to follow Michael, but he decided it was best to give him some space for the time being. But hard as it may, Luke couldn’t concentrate on the book. There was this something poking in the back of his mind that told Luke to go and find Michael. To apologize at least. Finally giving in to that feeling, he closed the book and went to search for the other boy. 

It took the prince a few tries, but Luke finally found Michael sitting on the ground in the middle of the aisle with his back to one of the shelves. His steps were soft as Luke approached him. Luke cleared his throat, getting Michael’s attention from the book he held in front of his face. He knew Michael wasn’t reading it, due to it being upside down. 

“Do you mind if I,“ Luke didn’t even have to finish his question before Michael was already making room in the already open aisle. Luke sat down, folding his legs under him. “I’m sorry about-“ Luke started.

“Like I said forget about it.” Michael cut him off, sending a grin. Immediately Luke felt better. Michael wasn’t mad at him. Even though he had pushed his boundaries with those questions. Luke grabbed for a book from the stack Michael had somehow collected and started to read. Again the air between the boys was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the giant clock above the entrance doors that read five thirty.

Luke was more into his read than Michael was because he didn’t even feel other boy starting to lean against him. And it wasn’t until Luke had finished that he saw Michael fast asleep, his head resting on the prince’s shoulder. The biggest grin appeared on the prince’s face. 

Seeing Michael like this, it was oddly beautiful. The other boy’s face was peaceful with his mouth softly agape and his body relaxed against his. Luke just wanted to wrap his arms around the latter boy, pull him in closer so that he wasn’t leaning against his shoulder but instead against his chest. 

Suddenly Luke’s eyelids felt heavy. And a small yawn escaped from him. His head also starting to feel drowsy. At first Luke leaned his head back, trying to get comfortable but it didn’t work. The only option he had was to rest on top of Michael head.

Gently, the prince pressed his cheek against the top of Michael’s head. To his surprise, Michael’s hair was soft and smelled of apples. It was becoming one of Luke’s favorite scents, even if he had only inhaled it seconds ago. Gently rubbing his cheek, Luke made himself comfortable. 

His eyes fluttered, trying to keep them open but it was a failure. Luke was slowly falling into unconsciousness. Until he heard purring. At first he thought it might have come from Leo. But from what he could see, the Familiar was still on the table where they had started. Luke closed his eyes again, now focusing on the soft sound. 

When he they opened, they landed on the now drooling boy under him. Michael was purring or rather snoring. It was delicate and soothing and Luke could have fallen asleep to it. And he actually would have right there until Michael started to mumbled to himself. Luke was already containing laughter from Michael’s cute little snores but hearing him argue about cheese puffs in his sleep, well Luke couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Laughter shook throughout the prince’s body, waking up Michael from his slumber. Michael groaned, his eyes shot open once he realized what he was doing. Michael quickly scooted away from Luke, almost slamming back into the shelf. 

“S-sorry.” Michael wiped away a stray droplet of drool. Luke didn’t mind. He didn’t mind that Michael took a nap on his shoulder or that he left a wet spot on his shirt. He would have normally but with Michael he didn’t bother him one bit. 

“It’s no big deal. It’s been a long day.”

“No. Yeah, its been a long day.” Michael stood up. “I got to go.” He was about to head back to the table when Luke jolted up and grabbed Michael’s hand. Widen glass green eye landed on Luke’s hold then onto the prince. 

Luke let go of Michael’s hand. “I- um. Wait. Do you want to just hang out or get lunch?” Luke was just spit balling now. He just really wanted to spent a little bit more time with Michael. 

“No, thanks. Uh, I… I have to go feed Leo.” 

“He can eat here. He likes fish right? We have plenty of that.”

“Yeah, but you see, he’s very picky on what he eats. He’s kind of an ass like that.” To Luke, it sounded like Michael was just making up excuses. He could understand why he didn’t want to hang out with him more then needed. 

“Oh okay.” Luke’s shoulders slumped. “Are we still up for tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Same time, same place right.” The prince nodded. Michael went to the table, grabbed his things and Leo and was heading out of the library. Luke was a few steps behind him. When Michael was at the door, he turned back, calling to Luke. “Oh, and bring coffee tomorrow. And pizza.”

Luke smiled widely and nodded, already planning out tomorrow in his head. Michael return a weak smile before exited out of the library and the castle but not before giving one last glance back at the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this wasn't my best work. I love it then hate it. But you guys get some more information on this world.


	8. Ramblin Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashton

“Luke? You in there, buddy?” Ashton knocked for the tenth time. “Luuuuke.” Ashton pressed his ear against the blue door, listening for anything to move on the other side. It was completely quiet, not even moving of bed sheets. “Alright, if you’re ignoring me or something, I want to say I’m sorry. So I’ll be going now.” Ashton pressed a finger to his lips, looking down at Sage who was right by her human.

Ashton stomped in place, making it sound like he was walking away. He stopped after he felt he did a believable job. Again, quickly the curly haired princes pressed his ear against Luke’s door. And still nothing stirred behind the door. “Well I guess he’s not in there. Again.” Ashton sighed.

“I could have told you that.” Sage stated.

“Wait, how did you know Luke wasn’t in his room?”  
“I saw him leave this morning.”

“Where was I?” Ashton knitted his brow.

“You ran back into your room because you forgot your bandana.” The prince nodded, recalling doing such thing that morning. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier, instead of me wasting ten minutes.”

“You needed to get out of your room. You’ve been spending too much time in there, by yourself.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that I get bored and lonely. And it’s not like I have a line of guys, who are willing to help me in that department.” 

“Honey, you need friends.” Sage hopped off, heading up the hallway. 

“I have friends. Like Luke. And Ben.” The two exited the castle, making their way down the outside stairway. “Hey do you think Luke is at the spot I told him about?” He said once he realize how close they were to the stables. Ashton didn’t give Sage a chance to answer, cause he was soon running toward the large building.

For the last couple of days, Ashton been trying to hang out with Luke more. So that that neither of them were bored during this long month. Him and Ben and always spent every day together, and now with him not here and Luke being MIA, Ashton was getting needy for some friends. 

“So all we got to do is get a horse and go out to that tree. Oh, you think I could get Julie. Haven’t seen her in a while. She probably misses me.” Ashton and Sage approached the open doors of the stables. The first thing he needed to do was get the stable boy. His eyes scanned around the building until he saw someone at the other end of the stables. The boy seemed to talking to himself or to his Familiar that sat at his feet as he was hosing out a stable. 

Ashton only assumed that the other boy knew he and his Familiar had entered into the stables. He wasn’t what people called quiet. The other boy was actually talking very loud and exuberantly, waving the hose around, that Ashton couldn’t help but not to eavesdrop. 

“I can’t believe him sometimes. Oh no, Calum I’m so going to ditch our lunch times for days in a row for some prince that I’m suppose to be hating. Oh yeah, he’s my new best friend now, so fuck you. That’s what he’s basically doing to me.” The other rambled on. The mention of a prince was got Ashton suddenly grabbing Calum by his shoulder and turning him toward the prince.

“Wait, what prin-“ Ashton didn’t get to finish once he felt a cold blast of water spray all over his upper body. His body tensed and he held up his hands up, as if that would shield against the hose aimed at him. 

Calum was taken by surprise when someone out of nowhere grabbed his shoulder that he yelped, using the hose at his only means of defense. His brown eyes grew wide releasing what he had just done. He immediately dropped the hose between the two of them.

“Fuck! I am so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t hear you come in. Ah! Prince Ashton! Please don’t be mad or report me, please.” His voice cracking with panic as he didn’t know what to do first. 

Ashton blinked a few times, as he stood completely drenched. His brain was still trying to process that he was just sprayed. And the first response he had was to grabbed the hose on the ground. “I’m not going to report you, just get even.” With an evil smirk, Ashton squeezed the hose nozzle, spraying the tanned boy. The instantaneous action was out of the blue, even for the young-at-heart prince.

“Okay, we’re even. We’re even!” Calum laughed, taking what he deserved. Both boys were now laughing at themselves, seeing how soaked they were.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” Ashton shrugged, giggling as well. 

“No, I deserved that. I’ll get some towels.” Calum walked to some sort of storage closet and pulled out two towels. “Don’t worry, they’re clean. Don’t smell like horses.” Ashton let out a small giggle when Calum handed over a towel. It seemed to help a bit but his shirt was still soaking. Ashton rubbed the towel on his head, grabbing a fist full of his curls with the towel. 

“Why, don’t we go out in the sun? We might dry faster.” Calum suggested, as it seemed the towels did little work. Ashton followed Calum outside to this little hitching area between the stables and the open field. Even from here Ashton could spot that one single tree in the ocean of green. But suddenly, his mission to find Luke had faded out of his thoughts.

Calum was right. Today was a bright and sunny day. Just by stepping outside, Ashton could feel himself getting warmer. Even Calum’s Familiar was taking a liking to the perfect day as it ran out into the field before laying out in the sun.

“He hates being inside for too long.” Calum informed the prince. 

“No, Sage is the same way. She doesn’t like to be in cramped places either- Whoa! What are you doing?” Calum had his hands at the hems of his shirt, half way over his head. Ashton stood frozen, not knowing where this was headed.

“I’m just going to hang my shirt up.” Calum lifted his shirt off, revealing toned, tanned arms and body. Calum turned away for a moment as he went to hang up his shirt over the little fencing that separated the hitching area and the field. 

Ashton’s wide hazel eyes roamed all over Calum’s body. Ashton hadn’t seen anything quite like his. But he kept staring out of jealously or admiration. And other boy seemed to notice as Calum bit down on his bottom lip. “You might want to do the same. Unless you want to have a wet shirt all day.” Ashton snapped out of his daze and did the same thing. The two of them found themselves sitting on a bench that looked out the into the green acre. 

The boys sat there among the sound the horses, absorbing the sunlight. It was becoming a bit annoying to the prince that he was taking quick glimpses over to the shirtless boy next to him. He wanted to control himself, but Calum was proving that quite impossible. 

“I got to ask,” Ashton announced after a mini debate he had been having in his head about asking. “What is your routine?” He turned to Calum who sat at his side. His eyes again traveled all over Calum. 

Calum arched a brow. “My what?”

“Your workout routine. Like, how many push-ups do you a day or do you run marathons every month? Do you have special diet? Cause, dude you’re ripped.” Ashton motioned his hands toward Calum.

The stable boy flushed red. “I-I don’t workout. I’ve never even been to a gym. All I do is work with these horses.” 

“So you’re telling me that just by working with these horses and you look like that.” Calum just simply nodded.

Ashton couldn’t believe him. There was no possible way that someone could be that fit and not have stepped into a gym. Ashton has been working the last three years on himself, getting his upper body bigger and stronger by doing daily workouts and jogging at least three miles a day. But here is Calum, perfect body that Ashton wouldn’t mind having… on top of him.

Whoa, that was going a bit too far, even for the prince. He had just met the guy, and he was already ready to bottom. Sage even looked up at her human from where she laid on the ground, having just heard his thoughts.

“And I don’t think I introduced myself before. I’m Calum Hood.” Calum extended his hand toward Ashton. Ashton took it willingly with a smile. 

“I know. You’re the guy to go to if you want a horse. And if you don’t me asking, you were talking back there, about a prince. Did that prince happen to be Luke?” 

“Uh, yeah actually. He and my friend, Michael have been hanging out recently.”

“So you know where he is?”

“I think, I’m not sure. The St. Clarie’s library doing hell knows what. They’ve been meeting in there the past couple of days. And Michael, being that amazing friend that he is, doesn’t even tell me that he’s going to ditch me. I even made him sandwiches!” Calum sighed. “Rambling again. I need to learn to stop doing that.” He lowered his head in shame. 

“No, it’s good to get things off your chest. It’s not healthy to bottle things in. And you and this Michael kid seem really close.”

“He’s sort like a brother to me. I’m always watching out for his ass. It’s been like that for the past three years now. I don’t want to lose him, not after…” Calum stopped there. “Never mind.” 

“Hey what did I just say about talking things out. I’m all ears.” Ashton scouted close to Calum. 

It took a moment before the tanned boy spoke again. “Not after what happened to my sister. You know about the Dunraven clan?” Ashton nodded. He only knew they were evil, twisted cult that were not often talked about. “She sort of, well, she did join them. They made her into this different person, and even made her kill. My parents were a wreck once they found out. Then I found Michael. I saved him, and he saved me. I try and repay him as much as possible.”

“Wow. That’s some story.”

“What you don’t think a simple stable boy can have a back story.” Calum now smiling again. Ashton liked when Calum smiled, he made a mental note of that. They soon started getting to know each other. Finding they share a handful of similarities in music and hobbies. 

“You know, Calum, Michael is really missing out. You are really a cool guy, honestly.”

“Thank you, Prince Ashton. It’s not like I get compliments from royals everyday.”

“Just Ashton. The whole title thing never suited me. And you know what, I just got this amazing idea. Since both our friends have hanging out with each other, why don’t we do the same. I mean it’s only fair.”

“Yes!” Calum said eagerly. “I mean, yeah we can totally hang out. We could even go horse back riding together.”

“I’d love to ride you.” Ashton said bluntly. His face burned hot with embracement after he heard the words that just spilled out. “I mean with! Ride with you. Yeah. Cause riding you, would … um… probably be amazing- Shit.” Ashton stood up from the bench, words just falling out. “I think I have to go, uh, to this thing now. A royal thing. So I’ll catch you around then.” 

Ashton left the other on the bench, his mouth slightly agape. Ashton grabbed a shirt, yelling at Sage to hurry behind him. He went all the way back to his room. Ashton knew he had just made an utter fool out himself. He was future king of Plum City, he shouldn’t be tripping over words like that. But Calum was making everything difficult. They were doing fine, actually talking like normal people. No weird, servant to royal feel about it.

And he had to go and ruin that. His fist was clenching down at the fabric he held in his hands. “Shit.” He grunted as he tossed Calum’s shirt across the floor.


	9. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a last minute decision, so sort of a filler. Title is from Nevershoutnever's song Trouble.

Calum was never going to get tired to telling this story. It was now and forever locked inside his brain. He will continue to tell it until his own children get tired to hearing it. And every time he told it, the biggest smile was smacked in the middle of his face.

“What exactly did he say?” Michael turned his head from the TV screen for a second. Him and Calum were relaxed, playing video games in Michael’s apartment. It’s was Calum’s only day off during the month and he was relieved that today was also the day, Michael didn’t have to meet up with Luke. Calum had to be honest, he had missed his annoying, best friend in the past week.

The big smile appeared on Calum’s face again. “He’s exact words. ‘I want to ride you.’ He recoiled after saying it but, he did say it.” 

“Yeah, like a prince would actually want to be fucked by you. You smell like a horse.” Michael’s fingers smashed buttons, attacking a zombie on the screen. Calum quickly pulled his shirt up to his nose. His face scrunched up with disgust. 

“Whatever.” Calum slumped into the couch. He had given up on the game, seeing how a zombie ate his character ten minutes ago. “I still have his shirt. I tried to get it back to him, but I haven’t seen him in while.”

“Hey, maybe he found out you’ve been stalking him for the past three years.” Michael joked, lightly shoving the boy next to him. “Wait you didn’t frame it did you?” A playful smile shined toward to Calum.

“You think?” Calum straightened up in his seat, his thoughts going out of control. “And no. I actually got in a box back in my room. You think he hates me now?”

Michael paused the game, sighing. “How in the hell should I know? I don’t know the guy.” 

A light bulb went off in Calum’s head. “But you having been hanging out with someone who does. Luke. Can you ask Luke the next time you meet up? Aren’t you hanging with him tomorrow?” His hopes were slowly getting better. 

Michael groaned. “Yeah.”

“Then ask him for me.” Big brown puppy dog eyes were in front of Michael. Calum even went the extra mile with a pouted lip. “Please.”

“I don’t know if I’m actually taking him out.” 

“Out? Like on a date?”

“What! NO!” The older looked away, his eyes set on the control nestled on his lap. “It’s his part of the deal. He wants to do some regular, commoner activities. The only thing I could think of is to go to a bar.” Michael shrugged.

“A bar?” Calum busted out a laugh. “You’re actually taking him to a bar? Why not a candle lite dinner, it’d be more romantic for a soulmate’s first date.” 

“It’s not a date! And we’re not soul mates. It hasn’t been proven yet.” Michael snapped back. Calum had been getting more and more interested in Michael’s little research for some time now. Honestly he was just as curious to know if this soulmate thing was real. 

“You haven’t found out anything saying that’s it’s not true.” Michael got up from the couch, suddenly and walked away. “Where you going?” Calum tuned, following the latter boy.

“I’m going to take a piss.” Michael shut the restroom door behind him. Calum let Michael do want ever he doing in the restroom, cause he knew it wasn’t a bathroom break. Making himself at home, Calum raided Michael’s fridge, pulling out a soda. Out of the corner of his eye, Calum caught a glimpse of Leo and Roman playing with one another.

Leo sat on top of the coffee table, it’s tail purposely swinging in front of Roman’s face. The dog Familiar would often snap at it playfully, always missing it. The cat Familiar seemed to not mind, as it’s eyes were shut falling asleep. Until Roman was a bit too quick and nipped at the other Familiar’s tail. Leo screeched in pain, swiping it’s claws at Roman. Roman whined in pain. Both of them parted, minding to their new wounds. It was Roman who then started to crawl back to the now, very pissed off Familiar. After a couple of gentle licks, Leo seemed to forgive the latter Familiar, purring and rubbing it’s head against Roman’s neck. 

Calum took a sip of his soda just as Michael exited the bathroom. He didn’t say a word as he took a soda from the fridge as well. “Mikey.” Calum spoke up. “We’ve been friends for, what, going on four years now. You’re like my brother. I just want you to be happy. And I just thought Luke was doing that for you. That’s all.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s what I’m been trying to avoid with him.” He sighed, taking a gulp of his soda. “But, I’m still going to Luke for you. Cause I want the same for you.” Michael closed the fridge and made his way back to the couch. He picked up Leo and placed the Familiar on his lap before starting up the game. Calum stood in the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

~*~

Calum didn’t return back to his place until after dark. After another hour or two of video games and pizza, Calum was tired. Eating and doing nothing all day really tired a person out. Upon unlocking his room, Calum found it just like he left this morning; a mess. Roman ran right in, making itself comfortable at the foot of the bed. His Familiar had the right idea.

Calum was all set for bed when there was knock at his door. At this late in the hour, there was a small amount of people who could be at his door. Quickly tossing an shirt on, the boy prepared for the worst as he opened the door to the night air. But nothing prepared him for who was actually there.

“Prince Ash-Ashton? What you doing here? It’s really late.” Calum could barely see, from the tiny porch light but Ashton was holding something in his hands.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. I tried coming over earlier but you’re were out. Some of the guards said it was your day off. I came to drop this off.” Ashton presented Calum’s shirt, folded and pressed. “I must of taken ours by mistake.”

Calum took the shirt from the prince. “Thanks.” Calum didn’t have the heart to actually tell Ashton that it was no big deal. It was just an old work shirt. He had at least five more, exactly the same in his dresser. “Oh! And I have yours.” Calum rushed back into his room and pulled out a shoebox from out of his desk drawer.

“I didn’t want any of Roman’s hairs getting on it. It looked too expensive, with your crest and all.” Calum explained, handed out the box to the prince. Ashton reached out, his soft fingers brushed against Calum rough one and it sent electricity surging thought out his body.

Ashton was the one to pull away, tucking the box under his arm. “Thanks.” His voice sounding sincere, as he gave the box a pat. There was a silence that surrounded done, only hearing the quiet chirps of crickets in the field nearby. 

“Do you want me to walk you back? It’s pretty dark.” 

Ashton shook his head, his loose curls freely hitting his head. Calum had just noticed that he was with out a bandana. His hair was wild and hung loose, framing his face perfectly. Ashton turned his head toward back to the castle. “I think a guard followed me here. I guess wasn’t very sneaky when I snuck out of my room.” He leaned in giggling. 

“So I think I’ll make it back alive.” The prince was just about to head back, then at the last second turned on his heels. “Oh and I’d really like to take you up on that offer on horse back riding. If you’re not too busy.”

“Of course! Whenever you are free, just find me.” The younger boy beamed. Ashton nodded. 

"Alright. I'll see you around, then." The prince smiled, showing off his famous dimples before heading back to the guard. Calum fully stepped outside, watching Ashton meet up with the guard. He raised his arm easily and gave Ashton a goodbye wave until the prince was no longer in sight. That night Calum slept with a smile.


	10. Some Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update is like a week late. But to make it up to you, here is 4k of Muke.

Both nerves and excitement rushed through out the young prince’s body. Luke had been standing outside Michael’s apartment for the past five minutes, deciding when was the best time to knock. Or even if he was at the right doorstep. He looked down at the piece of paper Michael had given him on their last library trip. Luke had stopped calling them dates. After the first one, Michael had made it clear that it was strictly business. He didn’t actually say anything, but Luke could tell. Michael had made sure that there were always space between them, being a table, chair or even a stack of books. 

For the tenth time, Luke again looked down that the address written on the paper. Apartment 8C. There was a huge bronze 8C on the door in front of him. But what if he was in the wrong apartment building? No. The address said Juniper Street. This was the only apartment structure on Juniper, right by the Chinese restaurant. His backpack began to move, his Familiar popping itself out of the top zipper. 

“Are we here yet?” Luke reached back to his Familiar patting it’s head and smiled. With a deep inhale, Luke knocked on the door. 

It wasn’t until he heard a familiar voice call out, “Be right there” from behind the door that the prince started to relax. On the other side of the door, the prince could hear Michael run around, slipping a few curse words out. Finally Michael made it to the door, opening to see the prince gripping onto this backpack strap. 

“Whoa. I mean hey. What, did you steal clothes from your servants or something?” That was the first thing Luke was greeted with as Michael pointed to Luke’s outfit. He had forgotten what he was wearing, actually and looked down at himself. He just had on a plain grey shirt with an open flannel and black skinny jeans. 

“No.” Luke looked back up at Michael who was still checking out his clothes. “Did you think all I had what that uniform? I actually wear things like this back at home.” And Luke detested that stupid uniform of a white button up, tie and black dress pants; he looked like he attended some sort of private school. 

“Well, then I got to say you dress down nicely.” The other boy sounded impressed. 

“Thanks Mikey.” Luke replied, walking past the other boy, taking in the small apartment. When Michael didn’t say anything for a while, Luke turned around with a puzzled look. “What?”

“Mikey?” He raised an eyebrow. “Where did the come from?”

“I thought- I just thought you know, since we’re friends and all, I thought Mikey was just casual.” Michael’s chuckle reassured the prince that he wasn’t offended by the nickname.

“It’s fine. Just make yourself at home. We still got some time before we have to leave.”

“Am I too early?”

“No. It’s just that the place where we are going doesn’t start to get fun until after dark.” 

“And where you we going exactly?” The prince asked. Michael smirked. “You’ll see when we get there.” The black haired boy entered back into his room, disappearing into the rest room. Luke mindlessly followed him, entering into Michael’s bedroom. It wasn’t at all what Luke thought it would be. He knew it would be small, but it was actually neat and open. 

There were the few posters on the walls, but besides that the room was bare. As he walking deeper inside, something in the corner of the room caught the prince’s eyes. Luke picked up the guitar that was perched against the wall. 

“You play the guitar?” Luke called to Michael. Luke took the guitar from its resting place and grabbed a seat on the edge of Michael’s bed. He hadn’t held a guitar in so long but his finger knew what to do instantly. 

Michael didn’t hear Luke the first time, so when he came back into the room and saw Luke on is bed with a guitar, he froze. “What-“ 

“I asked if you played?” Luke looked up from his lap. Michael got his legs to start moving again, ending up on the edge of the bed as well.

“Yeah, I did. But I’ve stopped.”

“Why?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve been busy, I guess.” 

“Busy jumping castle walls.” 

Michael laughed. “Yeah I guess so.” The feeling in the room suddenly became different; the prince could feel it. It was more relaxed and the air seemed comfortable. He would have rather have sat on Michael’s bed all night and just hung out instead of going to where ever he had planned. “Oh, and speaking of that,” Michael pulled out his phone. Luke couldn’t really tell, but it looked like Michael pulled up some sort of list. “I have some questions.”

“Yeah, shoot.” Luke didn’t know why Michael had questions for him. He’d thought that they gotten to know each other in the past couple of days.

“So first off, you know Prince Ashton, right?”

“Yeah. We’re friends.”

“Okay, so what’s his favorite color?”

“I think purple. Maybe.” 

Michael continued to ask these basic questions about Ashton. And when Luke tried his best to answer, Michael would type it out on his phone. Luke didn’t mind at first all these random questions. He was just curious as to why Michael wanted to know about Ashton.

Luke didn’t want to call it jealously. Sure, Michael could be interested in Ashton. Ashton is everything Luke wasn’t. He was strong, wise, and a future king. Michael had every right to be into Ashton. Luke shouldn’t be feeling like this. But he just wanted to know why Michael wasn’t asking these questions about him.  
Luke would have gladly told the older boy what his favorite food was or what he liked to do on his free time. But why wasn’t he?

“Um, what are all these questions for anyway?” The prince finally asked. Michael looked up from his phone.

“Oh. My friend, he sort of has this thing for Prince Ashton and he asked me to ask you these questions he sent me. Sorry, I should have explained that before hand.” Luke breathed a sigh of relief. Then he started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Michael asked. Luke shook his head.

“Nothing. I just thought- Never mind. Hey, is it time to get going? Cause I wouldn’t mind hanging here.”

Michael looked back to his phone for the time this time. “Shit, yeah.” Michael got up from the bed and went into the living room. Luke followed. The older boy found his Familiar curled up on the couch. He recklessly picked it up and placed it around his neck. The Familiar quickly adjusted to it’s new resting spot. 

“Wait.” Luke stopped in the middle of the room, tossing his backpack off his shoulders. “Do you mind if I keep this here while we’re out? I don’t want to risk losing it.” Michael turned toward the Luke with a confused look as the prince opened his pack. Quincy popped out with Luke’s gold crown around it’s neck. 

“You brought your crown with you!?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to leave it unattended at the castle. I don’t really trust some of those servants.”

“So you thought it would be safer in my apartment then in a highly guarded castle? Why not leave with Ashton?” 

Luke could have left it was Ashton. It was just that Luke forgot he had it on until he was already blocks away from the castle. It was a tough job going unnoticed sneaking out of the castle; he didn’t want to do it again. “I don’t know. Can I though?”

It took Michael a moment before he huffed, “Alright. I think I know somewhere I can put it.” Michael approached Luke, ready to take the crown out of his hands. Luke was hesitant to hand it over for a moment and Michael must have noticed. “I’m not going to run away with it, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I’ll even double lock the apartment, if that will make you feel better.” And it sort of did. Luke handed over his crown to Michael, who took it with care. Michael went over to his coffee table and pulled out a chest that was under it. “I’ll put it in here. Cover it with some blankets, so no one will ever know it’s even in there.” The reassurance in his voice made Luke that much better.

“Thanks.” 

“Alright,” Michael clapped his hands together. “Lets go have some fun.”

~*~ 

The walk was short, only a block from Michael’s place, and Luke still had no idea where they were headed. Luke would ask every so often but the older boy just responded with a headshake and “We’re almost there.”

Luke halted when he saw the bright neon sigh across the street. “A club? We’re going to a club?!” Michael was half away across the street. 

“Yeah. You wanted do to something I do for fun. This is what I do for fun.” Michael gestured to the building across the way. The green neon sign just above the entry door, read ‘Dragon Scale’. There was already a long line at the door. There was no way the two were going to get in tonight. “So come on.”

“Wait. I um, forgot my ID. So it looks like I won’t be able to go in.” Luke was excited to hang with Michael but going to a club was just a little out of his comfort zone. 

“Well, I’m a regular. If you’re with me, they won’t check.”

“What if someone recognizes me? I don’t want a mob on our hands.” Luke chuckled nervously. He didn’t like pulling out all these excuses; he just thought they could do something else, that didn’t involve a large group of people. 

Michael rolled his head. “Then just stay close to me, keep your head down.” Michael didn’t even have to finish before Luke was curled up against his back. The two of them walked across the street, ignoring the line and went straight to the Bouncer. 

“Hey Mikey.” The Bouncer waved to the spiky haired boy. He also noticed Luke behind him with his head lowered, avoiding eye contact with the people in line. “Do you want me to call for your room to get ready?”

“No!” Michael’s body tensed up. “No, Mac. He’s just a friend. No need.”

“Alright, then.” Mac lifted up the rope and the two boys passed. The two walked into this hallway where this front desk counter was to the right. Just feet ahead were two double doors where loud music could be heard booming from the other side. Michael stopped in front of the counter and pulled Leo off his shoulders. 

“Sizes?” The man behind the counter asked. 

“Cat and small penguin.” Michael informed the guy. The guy then pushed a button and two magic cages appeared on a conveyer belt. Luke took notice to the magic. The cages weren’t the normal metal bars cages. First of all they were extremely small, maybe big enough to hold a hamster, not a full-grown cat or penguin. And the bars were not made out of metal but out of a magical substance that hasn’t been used in decades, or so Luke thought.

“Put Quincy in the cage.” Michael told Luke as he slipped Leo into his cage. Magically the cage accommodated to the Familiar, growing so that Leo could nap comfortably. 

“Is this old time magic? Like back when Queen Tori was on the throne?” Luke examined the cage.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” The guy over the counter said.

“I’ve been studying this kind of stuff for years.” Luke had seen the newer magic similar to this in other places, like restaurants and other public places were there wasn’t often room for humans and their Familiars to be at once or for extra large Familiars in small rooms. Most of Luke’s family had to use this magic, as their Familiars were too large to hold in one place.

Michael already had Leo in his cage. The prince slipped off his backpack, and then turned to the guy. “Can I leave the backpack with him? He sort of likes it in there.”

“Whatever, sure.” Luke placed his pack with his Familiar into the cage, and just it had for Leo, it readjusted to the Familiar. “And these are your numbers.” The guy handed both boys tickets subs with numbers. Luke watched as the two Familiars were taken away on the conveyer belt into the back room. 

Once the cages were gone, the two of them pushed through the door and into the actually bar. The dance full was filled with sweaty and drunk people as they danced to the mix the D.J. was playing. Even though the place was packed, not having Quincy with him, made the prince feel a bit lonely. And as soon as they entered, Luke was right back at Michael’s side. If he couldn’t have his Familiar with him, Michael was going to have to be his replacement. 

“Michael! Long time no see.” A bartender greeted the older boy with a fist pump. “Hey, do you want me to call for your room?” The bartender said once he saw Luke.

“No. He’s just a friend, Joe. Can’t I just take a friend out for a couple of drinks?”

“Not if you’re Michael Clifford.”

“Fuck you.” Michael joked. He then took a seat at bar and Luke finally detached himself and did the same. 

“So what can I get you guys?” Joe asked. 

“I’ll have a beer.” Michael replied. Joe then turned to Luke, who had no idea what to order. He’d never actually been to a bar before or actually been out drinking. He never found it appealing before. Unsure, Luke leaned toward Michael, “I’ve never ordered before.” 

“Make that two beers.” Joe nodded; grabbing two bottles from under the counter and slide them across the counter. Michael went straight for his bottle, taking a sip as soon as it reached him. Luke on the other hand was doubtful. He held the bottle in his hand, not knowing what to do.

“If you don’t like it, you can get a soda.” Michael suggested as if he was reading Luke’s mind. Luke looked at the bottle in his hands and then to Michael. He was honestly feeling like a wet blanket right now. He was ruining Michael’s night just because he was afraid to drink. And it wasn’t as if Michael was pressuring Luke in anyway. So by his own decision, Luke took a sip.

The cold liquid burned at first as his went down his throat. Luke tried his best to hide the disgust on his face. Michael ended up laughing, spiting some out some his drink. “You’ll get used to the taste.” 

Luke eventually did after this fourth bottle and two unpredicted shots of vodka. The prince was soon a drunken mess, slurring and giggling at everything. Michael and Joe had started a conversation as Luke just listened, twirling on his bar stool. He was getting looks from other patrons. But he didn’t care; cause Michael, from time to time, would smile at Luke’s goofiness and that just made Luke continue. 

The DJ was actually very good, mixing songs, keeping the crowd going. And Luke was itching to join them. The alcohol in his system wanted him to get up and go dance. The perfect song started to play and that was his cue. But he didn’t want to go in alone. 

“Mikeyyy, come dance with me?” Luke jumped off the stool and pulled on Michael’s wrist. Michael spun around with his bottle pressed to his lips. He shook his head. 

“I don’t dance. Just drink.”

“But, you said you wanted to have fun.”

“Yeah, and I am. I have all my fun here at the bar.” Luke released his grip and pouted. 

“Fine.” The prince left his friend at the bar and ventured into the to the crowded dance floor. He had to push and shove but Luke made it to what seemed like the middle. Feeling the music, Luke had no trouble getting in rhyme with the rest of the group. 

Luke could see still Michael at the bar, but he was still conversing with Joe. It wasn’t jealously, Luke was feeling, cause Joe was just a friend. And Luke guessed they haven’t caught up in a while. He shouldn’t feel jealous. Why should he?

There was still part of him that wanted to get Michael out here and get lost in the music with him. Thinking about having Michael that close to him again made his stomach flip and flop. Luke closed his eyes, throwing his head back, focusing on those images. 

When Luke felt the grip of two hands on his waist, he stopped for a moment. “Mikey?” he breathed.

“Nope. But I could be, beautiful.” The voice behind him whispered. Luke didn’t like this guy and how he was close to him. Luke turned, seeing the other guy for the first time. He was older, at least five years older than the prince and he reeked of cigarette smoke. 

“You know, was just heading back to the bar.” Luke stammered, pulling away. The guy grabbed Luke’s tugging him back into the dance floor.

“Just one more dance? What you say.” 

“No.” The smelly guy’s face scrunched up with anger. He was about to grab for Luke when Michael popped in between the two.

“I think he doesn’t want to dance with a dick like you.” Seeing Michael made Luke feel better, fee protected as the older boy now stood in front of Luke, blocking any way for the guy to get to Luke. Michael didn’t look like he was joking around so it was a relief to the prince that he left into the crowd. 

“You okay?” Luke could barely hear over the music, but he could sense the worry. The prince nodded, locking eyes with the older boy. “Good.” He said just as he was heading out of the crowd. He was stopped with Luke holding him back.

“One song.” 

Michael sighed. Throwing back the last of his beer. “Fine.”

Luke’s face shined. He was quick to take Michael’s hands on his hips and turned to have his back was pressed up against his chest. The song that was playing was fast and had a nice beat. He moved his hips with the music. And honestly if he hadn’t had all those drinks early, Luke would have stayed at the bar the entire time.

Michael’s hold on Luke tightened. He hooked his chin on Luke’s shoulder, closing in the space between them. At first Michael was just standing while Luke did all of the moving for the two of them. But as the song continued, Luke could feel Michael’s body move along. 

That song ended and Luke figured Michael would push off and return to the seat at the bar. The prince turned around, his hips still in Michael’s hands. Michael didn’t look like he was going anywhere. 

“You can head back now, if you want. I bet Joe misses you.” That sounded ruder than Luke had intended. “Sorry, didn’t mean it like that.” He bit down his on his lower lip, nervously. 

“You know what, I found a new love for dancing.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think it’s the DJ. He’s killing it tonight.” Luke had agree and nodded. Luke didn’t want Michael to leave just yet. And to show him just that, Luke wrapped his arms around his neck. Even though the next song was fast paced, Luke led Michael to swaying slowly in the middle of crowd. 

For a moment, Luke felt as if him and Michael were the only ones in the club. There was no DJ, no other dancers, and no bartenders. Just him and Michael. Luke had tucked his now heavy head resting on Michael’s shoulder. The night seemed to go on forever as the two boys swayed together.

"So, what's all this talk a room? I want to see what's so special about it?" Luke had been curious ever since the bounce first brought it up. 

"That's not something I want to show you." 

"Why not?"

"Cause that's were I take a rebel friends and we go beat up puppies." Luke gasped dramatically, knowing fully well Michael was joking. "So I don't plan on taking you back there." Michael dropped the topic there.

“Hey Luke” Michael spoke softy, breaking the silence they had. Luke hummed a response, showing him that he was listening. “I think it’s time for us to get going.” Luke pulled away, looking at Michael with confusion. 

“No. Why? I want to stay a longer.” He whined, sounding like a child who doesn’t want to leave to the toy store. 

“I think those girls over that are figuring out who you are.” Luke looked over to where Michael was gesturing over. There was in fact a group of women, whispering to themselves as their attention was on the prince. “And didn’t you say you didn’t want a mob on your hands?”

He did recall saying that. “Okay.” The prince pulled away from Michael. The latter boy led Luke out of the club, grabbing for his hand. Generously, Luke gave it to Michael. Hand in hand the two of them, retrieved their Familiars, then exited the club into the night.  
~*~

Both boys returned back to the apartment a laughing mess. Michael fumbled with his keys as he attempted to unlock the door. He must have more to drink than Luke had thought. He had missed the keyhole at least three times.

“I totally saved your ass back there, Hemmings.” Michael slurred. 

“How so?” 

“From your so called mob.” Luke smiled. Michael had saved his skin tonight. 

“Thanks.” Luke walked in with Michael. The prince was still pressed up him against since they had left the club, their hands still connected. Luke didn’t want to say anything cause he didn’t want to let go of Michael’s hand. 

“ ’M going to take a piss.” Michael let go of Luke’s hand and made his way to his restroom. Luke pouted watching Michael entered and disappearing into his room. His body then sluggish and that all he wanted to do was sleep. Just peeping from the bedroom was his solution. 

Michael’s bed looked so comfy and was calling his name. Luke dropped his backpack on the bedroom floor before flopping down on to the covers. They were so soft and smelled of Luke’s favorite scent, apples. He snuggled his face against them, curling himself into a tight little ball. 

“Luke!” Michael called out. He must have been talking to the prince for a while, but Luke hadn’t been listening seeing as he was already half asleep.

“Huh?” His voice was groggy. He popped his head up from the sheets seeing Michael in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. 

“I asked, if you were heading back or not? And why the hell are you in my bed?” 

“It looked comfy.” Luke smiled weakly, dropping his heavy head back onto the soft pillow he had grabbed. “But no, I don’t think so. It’s too late. And besides, I’ve never been to sleepover before.” Luke rubbed his face into the pillow.

“This is not a god damn sleepover.” For some reason Luke started to giggle. He didn’t like how Michael was still standing and not in the bed yet, so he patted the area next to him. The latter other’s eyes grew and this cheeks blushed pink. 

“Uh, no. If you want the bed, fine. I’ll just take the couch.” Michael was stepping that way just when Luke shot up and grabbed his wrist. 

“Please.” Michael stood there, at the edge of the bed, just starting at the pouting prince. “Just until I fall asleep.” Michael opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to. Instead he climbed into bed.

Luke curled himself up to Michael’s side, just like Quincy would do, resting his head on the older boy’s chest. At first Michael was stiff as a board, lying there. The last thing Luke wanted was this to get awkward. “I had fun tonight.” He started the conversation.

“What?!” Luke’s question startled the other boy and that made him laugh.

“I had fun tonight.” 

“Oh. Well, you’re welcome. And you said you didn’t want to go to a club.” A sudden yawn came from Michael. Luke could feel his body now relax, squirming to get a comfortable spot.

“Well it’s not something I do a lot.” Luke heard a hum from above him, confirming that Michael was listening. “Actually, I hardly do anything fun. Being a royal isn’t as nice as everyone makes it seems. Maybe for a first born, but a third born, you start to think if anyone actually notices you. No one actually cares about you. You’re not future king or the general of your kingdom’s army. Nope. You’re just the little brat that always that his nose in a book. Nothing important.” 

A relief was just swept of the young prince’s chest. He hadn’t told anyone who he actually felt about be a prince. His eyes went up to Michael, wanting to see his reaction to his little speech. Much to his surprise, Michael was fast asleep. He probably hadn’t heard a word the prince just confessed. And that was a good thing. 

“And you know what else,” Luke continued. “My parent’s don’t even know half of that. They think I’m happy with just my books. But they don’t actually know who I truly am. My mom, she thinks she knows everything about me. She doesn’t even know I’m gay.” Luke chuckled to himself. The alcohol in his system was affecting him now more then ever as he had trouble keeping his eyes open. “If only they would spend actually time with me. Like Ashton,” Luke spilled a big yawn. “or like you.” Luke snuggled more into Michael’s soft rising chest, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. How can I fix what I fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head out*
> 
> i'msorryfortheVERYlateupdateandi'msorryforthischapter
> 
> okay bye
> 
> *goes back into hiding*

Michael laid there in bed, his eyes franticly moving as his head spun out of control. He had heard Luke’s speech. He had been awake for the entire thing. He didn’t have the nerve to do anything to tell Luke that he was listening. But for some reason Michael knew that if Luke did know what Michael was listening, he wouldn’t have opened up like he it. Hearing Luke confession those things to him, he didn’t know how to react. Then hearing Luke say that he was say he was gay somehow lifted his weight off Michael’s mind.

The black haired boy started to see the sunrise from his window. He must have stayed up the entire night. He couldn’t recall the exact time the two arrived back, but it had to have been in the early morning. Michael had to get some sleep at the very least. But it was difficult when there was a prince passed out on his chest. 

Michael looked down at Luke. The prince seemed so at peace. Michael didn’t want to dare wake him. Softly Michael stroked the back of his hand against Luke’s cheek before placing it on his back. Soon the older boy dozed off to sleep as well, with the prince pressed at his side. There was a time when Michael would have cut off his own hand before he would he let a royal get near him let alone be in bed with one. 

The past week has been different for the boy. If he had to admit it, he actually was having a good time with Luke. It was not the same as if he would hang out with other friends, or even Calum. Luke made the effort to get bed for the past week. He was making Michael smile and last night was, well one of the best nights the young rebel had. Now with the prince he had only met less than a week ago, Michael slowly wanted to accept this whole soul mate thing. But not yet.

It was only the sound of a loud knock at Michael’s front door that awoke the older boy. He ignored the first knock, stirring in Luke’s tight grip around his waist. It was by the second knock that he decided to get out of bed. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Untangling both his and Luke’s legs and trying not to wake him in process tested Michael’s skills. 

With a sigh of relief Michael escaped the jungle that was Luke’s legs. The prince groaned once he felt the absence of the rebel; grabbing the closest pillow and snuggling his face against it. Michael chuckled under his breath seeing the blonde drift back to sleep. With only an hour or two of sleep, Michael tried his best to get to the door quickly. This guy at the door wasn’t letting up with a knock every minute so or. 

Michael closed his bedroom door before walking across to answer the front door. His glass green eyed bugged out when he saw who was at his doorstep. 

“Logan? James?” Michael stuttered out. Two of his old buddies from the PAR were standing outside his door. Two very dedicated members and Michael had a royal just in the next room. When Michael started off in P.A.R., these two had taking a liking to the young boy. Joining at age seventeen, Michael had become one of the youngest members of P.A.R. in Pearl City.

“Clifford. Thought you might have been passed out or something. We’re were close to knocking down the door.” Logan leaned against the door, popping his head into the apartment.

“What do you two want?” Michael positioned himself in front of the two older men, suggesting them that they were not welcomed inside, at all. But the two ignored the boy and pushed him aside as they entered anyway.

“We came cause of orders. You’ve been missing meetings for the past month.”

“And we’ve been hearing rumors that you’ve been hanging out with of the baby royals.” James added in from the couch he was relaxed on. Just inches away from where Luke’s crown was hidden. 

“I’ve been busy. And it has nothing to do with royal dickbags.” His old set of mind coming back. 

“That’s not what we’ve heard.” Both guys had their eyes on the younger rebel. The next couple of things Michael was about to say, he knew he was going to regret but it was the only way he saw to get these two out of his apartment.

“Fine.” Michael tossed his hands up in the air. “You caught me. Yeah, I’ve been hanging around a royal. But for good reasons.”

James and Logan got off from the couch, stepping closer to Michael. “Really? Please do tell.” Michael held up his index finger, before heading over to the coffee table and pulling out the chest. James and Logan were quickly leaning over the younger rebel as he rummaged through. 

Leo was screaming in Michael’s head to stop knowing exactly what Michael was planning on doing, but the boy already had this plan in his head. He was stubborn this way. Once he had something in his head, there was no way of stopping him.

“No fucking way!” James and Logan looked at the Hemmings’ crown out in the open. “Heh, Clifford you son of a bitch. And here we thought you were turning into a royal lover or something.” James went in for the crown but Michael was quick to pull back and wagged his finger. 

“No touchy. Do you even know what I had to do to actually get this? Hours upon hours of reading stupid books. You know how many times I wanted to rip my hair out by just being two feet near that baby. No. This is mine. I deserve that much.”

“Eric would really like to see this though. Actually having a royal crown, that could be a real slap in the face to that bitch.”

“Well Eric can suck my dick. He can spent a whole week with an annoying nerd royal to get his own crown. Tell him that. I’m going to cash this little baby in and be out of this shitty apartment and into my own castle.” Michael added a forced laugh.

James and Logan shared a look. “Alright.” And with just that the two of them headed back to the front door. “We’ll be seeing at the next meeting then.” Then the two were gone. Michael made sure they were gone as he pressed his ear to the door, listening to the two men’s footsteps slowly disappear down the hall. 

The young rebel breathed a sigh of relief. His heart must have been racing a mile a minute. There were so many times that those two were close to his bedroom. So close to finding Luke. 

“What in the hell was that!?” A very angry Familiar yelled at Michael in his head. 

“It was all I could think of on the spot Sue me.” Michael didn’t have time to argue with Leo right now. He just wanted to get back into bed. Back with Luke. The boy had his hand reaching out for the doorknob when the door opened by itself.

“L-Luke?” The prince stood behind the door, jaw clenched. “I-I-“

“Save it. I want my crown now and won’t call guards for kidnapping or something.” Luke marched past Michael. The crown was on the coffee table. Luke grabbed it and stuffed it back in his pack. Swinging it over his shoulder, the prince made for the front door. Michael need to fix this and quick. He didn’t want Luke to leave, not yet.

“Luke, wait. I can explain. Honest.” Michael reached out. Luke snapped around with a scowl. 

“Why should I believe anything you say right now? You were just faking all this. Just so you could,” Luke paused, blinking back tears. “so you could steal my crown. Wow. I’m sorry I even thought I could trust you, let alone maybe be friends.”

“No! You got it all wrong!” He screamed. He didn’t want to but at this point, yelling might get Luke to listen.

“I heard what you told those men, Michael! Was that your plan all along? To get close to me then just run out with my crown, to show it to PAR or something. I’ve heard of people doing that but I – I just thought you weren’t that kind of person. But I guess I was wrong.” Luke didn’t want to even look at the other boy. He quickly turned back to the door. “I don’t want to ever see you again. And if I ever see around the castle, I will call the guards on you.”

Luke left out the door, slamming it behind him. Michael stood there, just starring at the back of the door. So many emotions were going through him. Anger at himself for being so stupid and strangely also heartbreak. He didn’t know what to do now. Michael’s fist clenched. Seeing red, Michael lashed out at the side table, knocking it over with the lamp. Kicking and tossing over everything single thing in his living room along with screams every curse known to man.

Once the hurricane of anger stopped, Michael flopped faced down on the couch, wanting the ground under him could just swallow him up. He had just made the biggest fucking mistake of his life and he saw no change of getting the one person that actually made his life complete.


	12. Your Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Muke always give me inspiration to write a lot. Which is a good thing. And I want to apologize for my errors I tend to have. I try my best to proof read before I post. Sometimes my brain is faster than my fingers.

It felt like Michael had been lying there on the couch for what felt like an eternity. His whole body felt numb. He didn’t care if he just rotted there for the rest of his life. There was now this aching pain in his chest. He didn’t know what do to now. He just stared at the wall across from him.

It made him feel even worse that his own Familiar was avoiding him. Usually Leo would have yelled at the boy until his voice gave out. But at this moment, Michael could feel his Familiar in the other room. Michael tried to get Leo to talk to him, just to hear something but the Familiar was silent. Which made Michael feel even worse. 

The boy must have dozed off for a minute. He woke up looking up at the ceiling now. He still didn’t want to move but his stomach was telling him other wise. He fought back the growling and remained sulking on the couch. “I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life.” Michael muttered to himself. The expression Luke had just before he stormed out was stuck in Michael’s brain.

Michael felt Leo starting to move now. The Familiar made it’s way out of the bedroom and into the living room, where it’s human was slumped on the couch. The Familiar paid no attention to Michael as it made it’s way to the kitchen. Michael’s sad eyes followed Leo until it stopped in the middle of the room. 

The Familiar stood froze; it’s hairs on end. It’s ears were moving frantically. “What’s your problem?” Michael asked. The last thing Michael expected Leo to do was to jump right at him. He held up his hands to defend himself against claws or teeth. “I know I messed up!” Michael blurted out, closing his eyes and waiting for the painful scratches to come. “You don’t have to-“

“It’s Luke! He’s in trouble!” Leo cut him off. Michael’s eyes flew open; staring at his Familiar he was now holding. 

“What? How do you-?” 

“There is no time for stupid questions.” This time Leo swipped a paw, luckily with no claws retracted. The Familiar began to wiggle itself out of it’s human’s grasp. When finally free, Leo sprang to the front door. “Hurry up and get off your ass.” 

Michael didn’t ask any more questions. He quickly got to his feet and met Leo at the door. With a swift motion, the front door was swung open and the two ran down the hall. Michael had no idea where they were going and just followed Leo out of the building and into the streets. He had a million questions he wanted to ask but just one thought was trumping them out. It was the only thought that was running through Michael’s head.

Luke was in trouble.

Leo led Michael about half a block from the apartment building. Michael skidded to a stop at the opening on an alley behind some Chinese restaurant. The first thing that caught the boy’s attention was that James and Logan were hovering over as Luke was pressed against the wall, clutching to his backpack.

“Get the hell away from him.” Michael stood at begining of the alleyway with fists at his side. All three of them turned their heads. 

“Michael.” Luke breathed out when he turned his head, his eyes on the verge of tears.

“Clifford.” James spoke with a smirk. “You came to join our little fun? Look what we found wondering around by himself. Your little royal boy toy here. You do know how to pick them.” James turned back to Luke patted his cheek and chuckled. 

Michael was really getting tired of his assholes. He stepped closer to them, his nails digging into his palm. “And don’t put your filthy hands on him.” Michael stood just a foot away from James before taking a hard swung at his face. 

The older man recoiled back, his Familiar, a large grey wolf, growled with it’s hairs standing on end. Logan watched as his colleague got socked in the jaw. Logan left the prince at the wall to assist James who was attempting to pop back in his jaw. 

“Are you hurt?” Michael scanned over Luke when ran to his side. He could feel the painful string that were coming from his knuckles but pushed that aside. He was more worried about Luke right now. Luke shook his head as his own grip on his backpack slightly loosened. 

The blonde managed a small smile for moment until his blue eyes bugged out focusing behind Michael. Logan pulled Michael away and held his arms behind his back, restraining him from making another quick punch. The men also had Leo. Logan’s Familiar, a baboon, held the hissing Familiar by the neck as James’ wolf Familiar bared it’s teeth, ready to attack at it’s human’s command. 

“So what do we have here?” James looked from Michael to Luke then back to Michael. He let a quick laugh before punching Michael right in the stomach. “Are you helping him?” Michael buckled down from the pain but Logan brought back up for another one. “Cause if that what this is, then you should know what happens to traitors.” 

By the seventh punch, Michael was about ready to pass out but he wasn’t going to show it. And James wasn’t getting tired either; he just kept going, hit after hit, from his gut to Michael’s face. Finally the older man paused as he rubbed his red knuckles. This was the only chance he could get right now. Michael lifted his head and locked eyes with Luke, “Run!”

The prince stood frozen as he watch the two older men beat up Michael. James then started to laugh. “Now why would he do that?” He grabbed Michael’s chin, “We’re just about to have some real fun. Just think about the praise we’d get if we took a trader and a prince into Eric. We’d be promoted!” James was now talking to Logan. 

James was making his way back to Luke and Michael was furiously wiggling in Logan’s hold of him. “I mean, you’re no Sinclair brat or a future king, but you’ll have to do.” The older man stood in front of the prince with a smile. 

“I swear if you –“ 

“You’ll do what Clifford?” 

To everyone’s surprise, James was suddenly kneeling to the ground in pain. Michael half grinned when he saw Luke kick James right in the groin. He almost wanted to laugh but the pain in his stomach was too much at the moment. 

“Why you little brat!” Logan released Michael, letting him drop to the ground. Michael had no time to think, he had to act quick. He managed to get back on his feet but instead of heading toward James and Logan, Michael went to for their Familiars. With both his hands reached out, Michael caught the two Familiar off guard and went straight for their heads. 

Just hearing the crying pain of the two men on the ground gave the black haired boy such enjoyment but he’d have to relish in that later. He took back Leo and went back to Luke, who just blankly stared down at James and Logan. “Come on.” 

“I should call some guards. Get these guys arrested?”

“No - no time for that. Let’s just go.” His voice was broke and tired. But the older boy put on a strong face, hiding his pain.

For most of the walk back, Luke had noticed Michael struggling to walk and had offered assistance many a times. And each time, Michael refused, saying he was fine. But once at the stairway up to the apartment, Luke had enough of it. 

“That’s it. Give me your arm.” Luke went to take Michael’s arm around his shoulder but Michael pulled away.

“I don’t need any help, Hemmings.”

“Yes you do. I know you want to act all badass, but you’re in pain You just got beat up. At least let me get you to lay down.” 

Michael sighed, giving in and wrapping one of his arms around Luke’s shoulders. The two of them made up the flight of stairs and to Michael’s door. Once inside, Luke guided Michael all the way to his bedroom. Michael was more than willing to sprawl out on his bed. While he got himself comfortable, Luke on the other hand went straight to the restroom. His entire body was sore. He needed to rest. Michael was hoping Luke would want to leave as soon as possible. He needed to self punish himself some more. 

The prince dropped his backpack at the doorway before grabbing a wet cloth from the restroom. He sat at the edge of the bed next to Michael, his cloth going to Michael’s face. 

“What are you my mother?” Michael sat up, pulling away.

“You look like shit, Michael. At least let me get some of the blood off.” Luke processed to clean Michael’s bloody and bruised face. The cloth felt cool against his warm skin whenever Luke patted it down. Michael sat and watched Luke as he concentrated at his task. He had seen that face before, back in the library. Whenever Luke had really gotten into a book, he’d stick out the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth. His eyes focused at whatever had his attention. 

The prince also started to sing. It was soft at first. Barely audible, but Michael recognized it. He’d heard so many times before when he was a child. Luke had hummed it before back in the library. It was until now that he remembered it. 

“ _♪ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. ♪_ ” The prince repeated this softly against his lips. “ _♪ I’ll just sit for a while and sing loo-li lai-lay. ♪_ ”

“That song.” Michael spoke up, not meaning for Luke to stop. 

“Huh? Oh. Sorry. My mom used to sing it to me. I tend to sing from time to time. I can stop.”

“No. My mom sang it to me too.” Luke smiled at Michael but he did stop singing. It became silent in the tiny bedroom. 

“I have to ask,” Luke dabbed the wet, cold cloth on Michael’s cheek, breaking the silence. “How did you know what would happen when you touched those guys’ Familiars?” 

Michael stiffened a bit. “Uh, past experience… with Calum. We were messing around and it just happened. Just thought it could give me some time.” He avoided eye contact with Luke, his green eyes going everywhere around the room. 

“Time to save me?” Luke placed the cloth down and gave Michael a soft smile. “Cause that’s what you did. You saved me, Michael. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I don’t know what would have happened to me. So thank you. But how did you know where I was and that those two guys found me?” Luke continued his way around Michael’s face. 

At that moment, Michael wanted to be honest. Because he had no idea how his own Familiar was able to know about Luke. “Leo. He told me.” Michael looked up, meeting Luke gaze. The prince scrunched his face with confusion. 

“But how?” Luke turned to the side, his head scrambling with his own questions. 

“You’re the Familiar expert, shouldn’t you know?”

Luke nodded. “I think I have a book with me.” He jumped off the bed, placing the cloth on Michael’s lap. Michael tried to continue Luke’s clean up, but his own touch wasn’t as gentle as Luke's and soon gave up. Luke returned and stood at the foot of the bed with an open book in his hand, flipping through the pages. 

“I know I read something about something similar to this not too long ago.” He sounded frustrated flipping page after page, scanning each one quickly. With each page flip, Michael’s own heart sped up. He knew where this was going. Luke wasn’t stupid. He was going to found out. Michael was going to save Luke some time and just tell him, right now. He opened his mouth but the sound of Luke’s ‘aha!’ stopped him. 

“Here we go. It says here that even though it is a rare thing, ‘but Familiars can be touched by someone other then it’s own human. If there is the chance that your own Familiar making any sort of physical contact with another human, it will result in agonizing pain’. Huh. That explains what happened when you did it.” 

“Is that all is says? There isn’t another reaction?” 

“Yeah. How’d you know?” 

Michael stiffened on the bed. “Cause that’s what I’ve been trying to find out about.” He admitted, but didn’t dare look at Luke. 

“Well, you should have told me earlier, Michael.” Luke almost chuckled at the whole thing. “It would have saved us some much time. But I don’t get why you didn’t tell me.” Michael kept his head down, looking at the blood stained cloth in his lap, fiddling with it now. 

“I had to make sure.” That’s all Michael responded with. Luke looked back at the book, continuing the passage he just read a loud. Luke didn’t read this part out loud at first. Michael just watching as Luke’s eyes went over the words. A lump formed in his throat as Luke looked up. 

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to tell me about this,” Luke gestured to the book. “I mean it’s just about soulmates-“ Luke stopped. Michael started to count down in his head until Luke’s realization. And on cue, Luke’s eyes widened. “Back at the- at the fountain. Leo. And I. And you.” 

Luke dropped the book and ran back to his backpack. Michael wasn’t going to stop him. He just stayed on the bed. Michael noticed that he was actually quite calm at the moment. He should be freaking out like Luke was right now but he wasn’t. Luke retuned with Quincy in his hands and stopped as he had his Familiar in front of Michael’s face.

“Hold him.” 

“Luke…” Michael breathed out in defeat. 

“Hold him. “Luke demanded now. Michael swallowed. His hands reached up shaking toward the Familiar in front of him. He was half hoping that when he even made a brush against the bird, Luke would drop to the ground in pain. And this was just a big misunderstanding. Quincy wasn’t making it easier either. If a bird could smile, he surely had one. The Familiar even looked happy to be handed over to Michael. 

When Michael’s hands took told of the Familiar, it felt solid. Not like how Roman or James’ or Logan’s Familiar’s felt. Quincy felt soft that Michael actually wanted to bring the Familiar to his chest and just cuddle with it. The older boy looked up at Luke whose eyes seemed to be somewhere else but there was the biggest smile on his face. 

Michael placed Quincy back on the ground. It waddled off but Michael reached out to touch the dazed prince. “Luke, hey what are you feeling?”

Luke shook his head and took his seat back down on the bed, not talking his eyes of Michael. “What? I feel, well it's more of a memory of when I was younger. Back when before Ben was focusing to be king and we were brothers. It was sort of a silly thing we used to do before bed. Me, Jack and Ben would doggy pile each other until our parents came in and tickled us off each other.” Luke chuckled at the memory. 

“You made me remember that Michael. I almost forgot about it.” Luke’s eyes wondered off again and the room was silent again. “Wait! Why didn’t you tell me you were researching soul mates?” Luke stood up, anger in his voice now.

Michael sighed. “I was afraid.” 

“Afraid of what?” 

“Afraid that it was true. Calum told me it was just a myth and I sort of wanted it to stay a myth. I’ve lost a lot Luke.” Michael paused. He didn’t want to cry right now. “I’ve lost so much in the past three years then what most people. And if I knew that you were going to be in my life, I was certain I was going to lose you too.”

“And I couldn’t take that pain. I almost lost you today, and that ruined me. I know I sound selfish right now, but I thought it would be better for both of us if we never knew about it. You could go on with your life and end up marrying some other royal while I stayed by myself, and well now, hide from P.A.R.” 

Luke’s face softened, “Oh Michael.” The prince sat back down on the bed. “I would never leave you. Now that I know we are soul mates. That means so much. And I don’t want a royal. I want to be with you. I didn’t know until now what these feelings I was feeling. I thought I was going crazy cause I was falling for someone I barely knew but somehow felt like I have knew you all my life.”

“You don’t have to lie, Luke. I understand that you could find someone way better. I mean, I wouldn’t want me as a soul mate either. I’m lazy, stubborn as hell and don’t have a clue on what to do with my life. I’m a mess.”

Luke stared at Michael for a second. “My god, you stupid idiot. Shut up.” And with that Luke grabbed Michael’s face and pulled him into a kiss. It was small and quick but perfect. 

When they pulled apart, Luke resting his forehead on Michael’s. There was a huge weight that was lifted off Michael’s shoulders and he could breath now. But now he just wanted his lips back on Luke’s. 

“You’re perfect.” 

Michael couldn’t wait any more. He connected their lips again. This time Michael made this kiss more heated, sucking on Luke’s bottom lip and teasing his tongue along it as well. Luke let out a moan and Michael took this chance and pressed his tongue inside Luke’s mouth, which they both moan. Michael starts to move on top of Luke, slipping between his legs. 

The prince looped his arms gently around Michael’s neck; giving him support as he fell onto the bed, never breaking the connection. Now hovering over Luke, Michael opened his eyes and ended the kiss, pulling away. He smirked when he heard Luke make a small whine. Seeing just how beautiful the younger was, Michael realized something. He sighed and flopped on the bed next to Luke. The prince at once snuggled up to his side. 

Michael looked up at the ceiling, “Luke you will leave me. At the end of the month. When the Gathering ends, you’ll go back to Cobalt City. And I’ll be here.” Michael wrapped his arms around Luke, pulling him close. 

Luke looked up at Michael. “We’ll work it out. I promise.” Luke began to sing, rubbing circled on Michael’s side. 

“ _♪ May there always be angels to watch over you._  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. ♪”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the song Luke sings is called Sleepsong by Secret Garden


	13. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for my horrible smut. I'm still new at it. But yes, there is Cashton smut in the chapter.

Calum had reread Michael’s text for the past hour as he lay in his bed. It was just a simple, ‘you were right. It its all true’. Calum didn’t need any more explanation than that. There was only one thing that he had been bugging Michael for the past week. So many things were racing through the young boy’s mind, he almost forgot about the riding lesson he had with Ashton that afternoon. 

These lessons had started the day after Ashton retuned his shirt. The prince seemed very eager to start right away. Between both their busy schedules, the only time they could squeeze these lessons in were in Calum’s lunch hour. The boy didn’t mind one bit. If it meant that he could spend some actual time with Ashton, then hell, he’d give up his days off as well. 

A normal morning for Calum is heading over to the stables an hour before sunrise. Then once all of the horses are feed and situated, he checks each stable, occupied or not and cleans each one. And lately, Calum has been favoriting one horse; slipping Ashton’s horse, Julie, extra sugar cubes during the day. But he made sure none of the other horse caught him. Most of the cleaning makes up the entire morning and then it’s lunch. 

Despite the news he had received this morning, Calum was actually nervous about today. He honestly thought the universe was working on his side for the first time in his life. It was only the other day that Calum had suggested to the prince that they take a break from lessons for one day and Calum would prepare a nice picnic. And the exact day Ashton suggested happened to be the same day Calum founds out soul mates were real. 

He was going to thank the universe later for this. 

Calum only had a stable left to clean out until he could go back to his room and grab the things he had already packed. He had a basket filled with delicious foods that he found around the castle’s kitchen, which he absolutely did not break into and steal a few loafs of bread and meats just so that Ashton could have a decent meal and not some cheap things from the general store. Well at least Ashton didn’t have to know about it. 

The stable boy was hard at work, lifting large amount of hay out of the empty stable when he heard a wolf whistle come from the next to him. Dropping the load to the side, Calum saw Prince Ashton leaning against the stable next door. 

“So that is how I get your attention and not by the hundred times I call your name?” Ashton chuckled and Calum blushed. He had to stop zoning out while working or perhaps get a loud bell to ring when some entered the barn.

“Ashton? You’re here early.“

“Yeah, that meeting was cut short after a prince threw a hissy fit. I wasn’t going to complain. Besides I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually working. If this is what you do all day, then I should start skipping these meeting then.” Ashton gestured over to Calum with a wide smile. 

Confused at first, Calum looked down at himself. He had no shirt on and was coated in sweat. Not his best possible way he wanted Ashton to see him. The stable boy cheeked blushed red again. He didn’t know what to say and just stammered random syllables while Ashton just giggled quietly. 

“You can continue. I wouldn’t get in your way.” The prince made himself comfortable leaning against the other stable. Calum continued on lifted the old hay out of the stable and replaced it with fresh piles. It wasn’t that Calum knew Ashton as watching him that made his heart race; it was the fact that Sage was right there. If only she’d move closer, Calum could ‘accidently’ just touch her and get this weight off his chest. But the Familiar was glued to it’s human’s side. 

“I’ll- I’ll go clean up and get the food.” Words were finally starting to come out as he turned to Ashton. “You-you go pick out a horse. I’ll be right back.” Ashton gave a little salute before Calum disappeared out of the barn. He quickly grabbed the basket from his desk and went back into the barn. Ashton was nowhere to be seen.

Calum shared a glance with Roman before calling out, “Ashton? Prince Ashton?” He walked up and down the barn once. Seeing that Ashton wasn’t here, the tanned boy decided to get his own horse out. Leading the stead out into the hitching area in the back, Calum couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him. Ashton was already mounded on his horse, the sun shining down on him, as if the universe was presenting him in the most lavish way possible. Ashton smiled down at Calum, dimples and all. He looked exactly like one of those princes that are in books. Completely unreal.

“You do learn quick. Just three lessons and you can already mound yourself up. No need for my help anymore.” Calum smiled. He had remembered how clueless the prince was around his own horse. His excuse being that he never spent time with the horse besides the month they were going to the Gathering. All he did then was just visit her from time to time. 

“Well I do have the best teacher. But I do think I might need help getting down.” Ashton bit on his lower lip, looking down at how high he was. Calum laughed and shook his head. He mounded his own horse, latching the basket on the saddle. Soon the two boys were riding off into the field to the one tree. 

The two horses rode along side each other. They both had slow paces and Calum was enjoying the light wind. Out of the corner of his eye, Calum noticed Ashton speeding up bit by bit. Did he honestly want to race him? 

“It’s so on.” The stable boy called over. Ashton smirked, getting what he wanted. Calum whipped the reins of his horse, telling it to speed up. Calum’s horse was only at a half gallop speed. He saw no need to go all the way, seeing how close they were already to the tree. Calum was the first one to reach the tree and effortlessly jumped off his horse to throw up his arms in the air in victory. 

“You totally cheated!” Ashton announced when he arrived minutes later. 

“How so?” 

“You,- you have more experience.”

“You were the one who wanted a race, not me.” Calum laughed. Ashton gave a little pout before laughing in as well. 

“Alright. Fine. I didn’t see myself winning that one anyway. Can you just help me?” Calum nodded, stepping closer to Ashton’s horse. The prince threw one of his legs over, holding tight to the reins making sure he didn’t fall too fast. Calum was right behind him, his hands prepared to take hold of the prince’s waist when he was in view and guided him down gently. 

Once Ashton’s feet were on the ground, he was quick to turn around, Calum’s hands still holding onto him. They looked at each other, not saying anything. 

“Cal? I’m safe on the ground now.” Ashton broke the silence. Calum stepped back, slightly blushing at the new pet name.

“Oh, heh yeah. I’m just going to go get everything set up then.” Calum made sure to make this the most authentic picnic for Ashton. The younger boy spread out a large blanket at the base of the tree with the basket in the middle. He pulled out two cans of soda and handed one to Ashton as he took his seat on one edge of the blanket with Sage. Sage was tucked against it’s human while Roman had run off farther into the field, enjoying it’s sunbath for the day. He let out a soft sigh seeing that trying to test this soul mate thing wasn’t going to happen today

“I really want to thank you Calum.” The stable boy returned his attention back to the prince across from him. “I’ve never had a real picnic before. And the food looks amazing. You really are a sandwich maker master.” Picking up a sandwich out of the basket, Ashton took a bite with a smile.

“I am here to serve. And you deserve this little break. You’ve been doing really well for just a few lessons.”

“I do have an amazing teacher.” Small talk continued between the two. It felt natural as if this was just a regular day for Calum and Ashton and not a prince and a stable boy. It was this sort of small little things, Calum would actually treasure. 

Calum smiled throughout Ashton’s tale of how when he was younger, he had gotten lost in the forest near his home and thought he was going to live off berries for the rest of his life until guards found him an hour later. “I was completely and utterly sure I was going to have to live in a cave and mingle with the squirrels.”

“I can’t believe you were just a couple yards away from your castle and you still planned on living with the squirrels.” Calum laughed. Unannounced to him in his fit of laughter, Roman stretched up from his nap. The Familiar’s raced back over to the tree, returning back to it’s human. Calum sensed his Familiar approaching, he opened his arms readying himself for the impact of Roman’s landing in his lap.

But Roman ran right past Calum, running behind him and landing right in Ashton’s lap. 

“I was like seven years old.” Ashton defended himself. “Umpf.” The Familiar leaped into Ashton’s arms and prince took no real notice to it. He looked down at the tongue-hanging Familiar in his lap and continued his story as he petted Roman. “You really can’t blame for being a bit paranoid.”

Calum had stopped listening. Ashton’s voice and everything around him was slowing disappearing around him. His mind seemed to travel back in time. To a time he wished that never stopped. It was a memory of when he was a child. Perhaps no more than ten or so. Every summer his parents would take him and his older sister, Mali to the lake not far outside of the city. It was just a day for the whole Hood family to spend time together. This was a time when everyone was happy. 

A young Calum sat in the sand of the lakeshore, his legs blanketed with sand. The bright sun was warm on his skin and lake water breeze cooling him every so often. To his left, he saw his parents relaxing together under a huge umbrella. They were happy and in love. To his right, he saw a happy Mali, splashing in the lake with her deer Familiar at the edge of the water. Roman, then a German Shepard puppy, was digging at his side, getting more sand for it’s human. 

Snapping back to the present, Ashton was still in the middle of his story. Calum knew what he had to do. Roman jumped out of the prince’s lap and was replaced by it’s human. 

Calum threw himself on top of Ashton, pushing Ashton on his back. Calum didn’t waste time as he pressed his lips against the prince’s. Ashton was in shock for a second until he kissed back. Their lips moved together perfectly and Calum could have sworn he was in heaven. 

Calum pulled away, “I am so dreaming right now.” He said without thinking. It was the only possible way all of this was happening right now. There was no possible way he was on a picnic date with the incredibly hot prince he had been crushing on and now was kissing after he touched how own Familiar. Nope. This had to be a dream.

“No, this is defiantly real life.” Calum’s eyes shot open with panic. He scrambled off from on top Ashton, getting back on his feet and backing away.

“I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I- I should have known better.“ Calum blabbered on as Ashton got himself off the ground. “It was just cause you and-“ It was Ashton’s chuckle that made Calum stop blabbering on. 

“I didn’t tell you stop.” Ashton tugged on Calum’s shirt smirking, backing up so that the Ashton rested his back on the bark of the tree, with Calum’s chest pressed against his. “I never told you to stop.” Ashton licked his lips.

Calum had to think for just a moment to understand what Ashton was wanting. Calum clashed their lips together again, this time it started off rough and sloppy. Ashton released his grip on Calum’s shirt and grabbed fists full of the soft raven hair. 

Calum focused most on Ashton’s lips. How soft they were and how perfectly they fitted pressed against his. He could feel Ashton’s tongue sliding on his bottom lip then the prince nipping lightly, pulling his lip gently. His hands were stuck to his side, not knowing if he was allowed to touch the prince even more. 

“You can touch me, Cal. I want to feel your hands all over me.” It was as if Ashton was reading the younger boy’s mind. Calum wasted no time; his hands went straight for Ashton’s sides. His fingers snaked under Ashton’s shirt feeling over the prince’s tones stomach. Next he went grabbing handfuls of the prince's ass. He reattaching their lips, and this time with the moans that escaped from the prince, Calum began to explore Ashton’s mouth. He felt Ashton’s tongue touch his own and this had to be the best kiss he had ever had.

Moving down to the prince’s jaw, Calum trailed soft kisses up to behind his ear biting the prince’s sensitive area under his ear. “Cal…Cal. You said you were to serve me. Well,” Ashton grabbed Calum’s hand away from his hip to place on the bulge that was growing in his pants. “I am in desperate need of your services.” 

With his hand on Ashton’s crotch, Calum began to slowly palm him. “As you wish.” Ashton moaned from his words. Calum dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Ashton’s jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, springing free the prince’s cock. Calum was in a moment of awe as he stared out the flushed pink cock in front of him, his mouth agape and watering. 

“Hurry, before someone sees.” Ashton whined. His head was thrown back against the tree waiting for Calum to do something. 

“No one will see us as long as we stay behind this tree.” The younger boy reassured the prince. Calum took Ashton in one go starting to bob up and down and hollowing his cheeks, giving Ashton what he wanted. Ashton’s hand reached down to grab more of the raven locks, making Calum moan around the older boy’s cock. The prince moaned Calum’s name with every swift lick from the base to his tip. 

Ashton could barely control his hips from Calum’s amazing talent with his mouth. He bucked his hips forward, hitting the back of Calum’s throat. “Fuck, Cal. Can I fuck your pretty little mouth? Please.” Ashton panted, looking down with hooded eyes. Calum popped off and nodded his head. He took a deep breath before taking Ashton again. He relaxed his throat and held onto Ashton’s thighs for support. 

Ashton started off hard, thrusting his hips into Calum’s face, the younger boy’s nose pressed against his pelvis. His eyes began pool up tears and strays saliva was dripping out of the corners of his mouth, but Calum was enjoying every second of it. Calum need to relieve some of his newfound discomfort that was growing in his own pants. Unbuttoning his own pants quickly, Calum pulled out his own cock, stroking it with the same pace Ashton as thrusting.

From the sudden quiver of Ashton’s legs, Calum knew that Ashton was close. He looked up through his lashed to see Ashton’s face blissed out with pleasure. His eyes shut tight and his chest heaving from the hard pants. “Calum, fuck. I’m- shit. Shit, I’m going to…” Calum took all that Ashton gave him, swallowing all his hot cum down his throat. 

Calum was close as well. With a few more steady strokes and flicks of his wrist, Calum was getting off at the base of the tree, chasing his high as Ashton came down his. Calum’s came off over his hand, slumping against Ashton’s legs and moaning his name all the way. He tucked his dick back inside his pants and helped Ashton’s back up. Ashton was still fucked up against the tree when Calum searched inside the basket for napkins to clean up. 

“Well, fuck.” Ashton breathed out. His hazel eyes glued on Calum. Calum didn’t know what to say. To say that he’d been dreaming of doing that for three years straight. That he’d been imaging what Ashton looked and sounded like when he was going through an orgasm. 

“I’m going to take that that you enjoyed it.” Ashton still had his eyes on the tanned boy, stalking up toward him. 

“More than enjoyed it. Yeah. I don’t know if I wanted it to end right now, though.” Ashton bite down on his lip, pulling it between his teeth. 

“Get back on the horse. Back to my room.” Well, there goes his brain. His dick was telling what to say now. They choose the closest horse, while during everything were grazing in the field. Calum lifted Ashton on the back and pulled himself up. The horse was racing back to the little hut.

~*~

Calum looked to his side. A fond smile appeared seeing the naked prince cuddled up against his side. Ashton looked good. His curly were a bit damp from the sweat that was on his forehead. Dropping his head back onto the pillow, he muttered to himself, “That was amazing.” Little movements and a small yawn caused Calum’s eyes to shift back to the prince. 

“Mm, I’m not complaining.” Ashton rested his hand on Calum’s bare chest. “Hey, what time is it?” Calum reached over to his side table for his phone. 

“Just a little after two.” Calum stared at the phone screen.

The prince scrambled out of the bed, grabbing clothes from off the floor. “Shit. I have to get back. I can’t miss this meeting.” Ashton fumbled with his pants while maneuvering around the already messy, small room. 

“Why don’t you just skip this one?” Calum lifted himself on his elbows, watching Ashton buttoning up his white shirt. He missed Ashton already. He hadn’t even left the room yet and somehow he wanted him back at his side. If that first meeting wasn’t so important, this other could be even be more less important. 

“I wish I could. Really.” Ashton gave Calum a quick smile mid button. “But this meeting is very important. It’s about my kingdom. I have to convince everyone that we are in need of more funds to finish a project.” 

Calum lowered his head. “Oh, future king things.” Of course, he forgot for a moment that Ashton was actually an heir to entire kingdom and his main purpose of being here was to mutually discuss and resolve problems within the seven kingdoms. 

“Yeah. Future king things. Cause that what I am. Come on Sage.” Both Familiars were curled up together on the floor. Sage got off from the floor, pushing Roman, not even waking the other Familiar. Ashton had his hand on the door, turning back to Calum still naked on the bed. “We should do this again.”

Calum nodded. “This, do you mean, hanging out or the rough sex.” Calum tilted his head because he sort of wanted to do both.

“Both.” Ashton admitted. They locked eyes. Calum could see how badly he too wanted to get back in the bed. Calum wasn’t going to object to the prince climbing back with him. But Ashton didn’t move from the door. 

“Hey Ash?” Calum called back when Ashton stepped outside. “I need to tell you something.”

“Can it wait? I really need to get going.” The younger boy saw how eager Ashton wanted to get to this meeting.

“Yeah. Sorry.“ 

“Alright, I got to go. See you later, Calum.” Ashton shut the door behind him, leaving Calum alone and suddenly cold. Flopping back down on his bed, Calum felt Roman hopped on seconds after. 

“You didn’t tell him.” Roman gave a small whine; it’s nose digging under Calum’s hand for a pet. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Calum bit down on his lip. His hand was slowly starting rubbing his Familiar’s face. “I don’t know. But I’ll tell him. Next time.” He had to. Calum had to tell Ashton about this whole soul mate thing. He had enough perfect times after sex to tell him, but his brain was still foggy from feeling Ashton just everywhere. 

Calum flipped over to his side. Roman’s was panting right in front of him and looked right in the eyes. “I’m going to tell Prince Ashton Irwin, that we are soul mates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone of you want, you can find me both on Tumblr & Twitter both with the user @sailorcalpal


	14. Blue: the most human color

Finding your soul mate should be the best things to ever happen to a person. All the empty holes that some how could never be filled are now filled to the rim with your soul mate. Michael wasn’t going to say he wasn’t happy because he hasn’t been this happy in a very long time. Having Luke in his life is something he never wanted to change. It’s only been a few days, three days actually. Michael had been counting since the day. 

Luke’s been over at his apartment every chance he could get. With all those royal meetings, it was difficult for the prince to make time to go into the city, visit Michael and return back before anyone would notice. Michael had suggested that he could make trips to the castle, seeing how it was less of a hassle. 

Luke responded by putting his book down, “No. I like coming over here. I can be myself. Over there I have to pretend, but not here. And Quincy has taken a liking to your selection of fish.” Luke chuckled then turned his head to see the two Familiars on the other couch. Michael looked down that the boy who was resting his head in his lap. That’s how they spent most of their time together. Their day would start off on the couch with Luke’s head on Michael’s lap as the prince read his book and Michael concentrated on his video game. 

Luke raised himself up, now sitting on Michael’s lap. “Well good. I’d hate to know that my choice of fish is not to his liking. Don’t want either one of you to be unhappy here.” Michael said as he wrap his arm around the prince’s waist. Michael leaned forward, catching Luke’s lips with his. It was a small peck at first. He couldn’t even pull back before Luke reattached them. Luke wanted more. He tossed his book to the side, his hands wrapping around the back of Michael’s neck, pushing their lips closer. 

The younger boy moved his legs so that he was straddling Michael. Michael’s hands moved to Luke’s hips and he desperately wanted to move them. To have his fingers feel the soft skin of the younger prince. But not right now. He had mentally told himself that he wanted to take their relationship slow. “Luke.” Michael parted away. Michael met Luke’s eyes as they slowly opened again and looked down at him. 

“Do you want to order some pizza? I’m getting hungry.” Luke’s face fell. Michael easily picked up the other and placed him on the other cushion. Michael made his way to the kitchen island, found the take out pizza menu and pulled out his phone and dialed the pizza place. While listening to the phone ring, Michael looked back over to the living room. Luke had his chest pressed up against the back of the couch with a confused look on his face. Michael returned a confused shrug before person on the other side spoke. 

“Yeah, hi. I’d like one large pepperoni pizza.” Michael eyes shifted back to Luke. “And… an order of BBQ wings?” He asked to Luke more than giving the man on the phone his order. When Luke gave no sort of reaction to his question he continued, “Yeah add an order of wings.” After giving them his address and billing info, Michael walked back into the living room. 

He stood at the back of the couch, in front of Luke. “What? Did you not want wings? ” 

“Michael.” Luke said out in defeat. “I think we need to talk.” Michael’s whole body tensed. Those were few words a person never wanted to hear. Luke turned and sat back on the couch, his legs folded under him. Michael walked around and sat next to Luke feeling like he wanted to vomit. Michael knew he was an idiot. And only after three days, he was going lose his soul mate. 

“About?” His voice tried not to sound weak. He mindlessly rubbed his sweaty palms on his sweatpants as he readied himself for the painful truth. At the feet, Leo was rubbing himself against Michael’s legs. He picked up his Familiar and brought it to his lap. It was a security thing Michael had. He needed to have Leo near him. 

“About us. I feel like we are wanting different things right now.” Michael didn’t say anything. But Luke was right. They were on different pages. Michael knew it too; he was just relieved that Luke was the one who brought it up. 

“Yeah. I can see that.” Luke grinned finally knowing that Michael saw what he was seeing. “I just want to take it slow. Enjoy every little thing and not rush into anything.”

“I want that too. But maybe a little bit more. You know, instead of pizza after video games, maybe we end up in your bed.” Luke scooted himself closer to Michael, placing his hand on his thigh as his finger trickled on the inner area. 

It was hard for the older to hold back a laugh seeing Luke trying to be seductive. It wasn’t his thing. “Hell, yeah I’d love that. But–“

“Then? What are we waiting for?” Luke jumped at Michael; his lips went to attack Michael’s jaw. 

“- Well that’s why. I want to wait. For the perfect time.” Michael pulled Luke off holding his face in his hands. “I want our first time to be special. And you’re acting like we have never done anything. How about that handjob I gave us after we found out? You’re weren’t complaining when you were screaming my name.” The memory of just the other day where the black haired boy’s hand wrapped around both their lengths made Michael smirk and the prince blush. “So I don’t see your rush.”

“Okay, yeah.” Luke bit down on his lip remembering it as well. “But I am leaving at the end of the week. And with all these last minute meetings, and the Royal Ball coming up, which you are going by the way, it’s going to be hard to find time.”

“Wait, go back. Royal Ball?” 

“Yes, the big party the St. Claires’ throw at the end of the gathering. It’s suppose to be a celebration to end the Gathering but really it’s just a big party for their oldest. Her birthday is oddly at the end of the month. It’s a huge thing, I thought everyone knew about it.”

Michael did. He just didn’t know what it was called. He’d heard the loud fireworks go off in at the end of the day at the end of the Gathering month. It was the only day he found sneaking into the castle difficult due to the extra amount of guards on duty to watch drunken teens. And when the night sky was clear, the High King and Queen awoken the Northern Lights using their family’s traveling stone. 

That was the only night when all seven colors of the kingdoms danced together in the night sky, bright and beautifully. 

“And you want me to go?”

“As my escort. Or would you rather me dance the final dance with some random, clingy, chick.”

“Hell no!” Michael cut him off as soon as he heard the word chick. “Put my name down on that list.”

“Good, cause I already told the party planner to put you on the list.” Luke smiled as his little plan for Michael to agree to go worked. Michael rolled his eyes, somewhat proud that Luke was able to make him agree to it. But he knew he’d to anything for Luke, even if that meant mingling with other royals in some monkey suit. “Oh and by the way, I did want wings. I want all of them.”

“No way. We’re sharing it. You’re not eating all twenty wings.”

“Who says I can’t?” Luke places his fists on his hips, staring down Michael in this stupid war for the chicken wings.

“I say cause I paid for them. You get ten or none at all.” 

“Who died and made you wing king?” Luke giggled and Michael joined in. His green eyes darted up to the gleaming crown on the blond and rushed his hands up to snatch it off, placing it clumsily on his own.

“No one. I just took the title.” Michael watched as Luke’s face harden for a second. Shit. He knew how protective he was of his crown. And just because he was his soul mate gave him no right to just take it. There were regulations about that sort of stuff right. 

Michael was about to apologize when Luke leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Then long live my king.” The prince touched his lips down to a soft kiss. 

The food arrived soon enough. And by a kind declaration of the generous king, the wings were spilt.

~*~

“I don’t know. What if he think it’s weird.” Michael sat on the top of the toilet, his scalp slightly burning from the bleach he had just applied to his head of hair. Leo was inside his cat castle in the bedroom, that Luke generously donated even after the neuromas turndowns from Michael. The prince had been doing that; coming over with random gifts that Michael could ever repay in a million years. The first day was the cat castle, then yesterday a brand new TV. If these were the perks of being with a royal, then maybe Michael should have started sooner. 

“That’s impossible.” Leo’s voice chimed in Michael’s head. “He already thinks you’re weird. So your hair color will make no difference.” Michael rolled his eyes knowing his Familiar was in the other room and couldn’t possibly see. But it made him feel better. 

This idea had just popped into his head last night. Michael thought it might have been because the color was just stuck in his head. Michael made a quick run to the store after Luke left last night and he saw the box right there. It matched the shade of Luke’s eyes and the gleam of his jewels in his crown. It was the perfect shade. This would have been only his second time dying his hair, but this was going to be his first unnatural color. He was indeed hesitant. 

The loud buzz of his alarm sounded on the counter. “Well here goes nothing.” Michael stepped into the shower. Once finished, and all the blue drained down, Michael wrapped an old towel around his head to shake out any excess water. Michael didn’t know why he could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he made his way to the mirror. 

The damp towel hung over his head as Michael wiped away fog off the mirror. “Just like a bandage I suppose.” With a swift pull, the towel fell to the ground as well as Michael’s jaw. But there was a huge smile on his face. He fluffed up his new blue hair, styling it how he liked it. “Oh yeah. I can work this.” He just couldn’t stop smiling at how blue his hair was as he ran his hand through it. Michael’s little modeling moment halted when he heard the loudest screech almost blow out his head.

The boy ran into his bedroom, where the over dramatic Familiar was. “What is your problem? If it’s the fish, it is the same kind I’ve always gotten.” Michael wasn’t really in the mood to hear what his Familiar was upset about; he had to meet up with Luke this afternoon. He entered the bedroom to see no black cat. “Leo. You need to calm down.” Since the screech, the Familiar had been calling it’s human very insult in the book. “I didn’t even do anything.” Michael defended himself. Walking to the two-story cat castle, Michael peered inside. There was hardly any light, but he could see the Familiar’s bright eyes glaring back at him. When Leo finally popped his head out into the light, Michael bit back laughter.

“This isn’t funny!” The Familiar clawed for it’s human’s face. “You did this! While I was taking my cat nap, didn’t you!”

“Oh man, no. But I sort of wish I did.” Michael was full on laughing at the blue cat jumping from the second story of the cat castle. “What, did you accidently get some of the blue dye on your fur?”

Leo licked his paw, as he started to clean himself or at try maybe get some blue off. “No. I’ve been taking my morning nap like a always do after breakfast.” There was a serious change in the room and they both noticed it. Michael felt his stomach drop. Why was his Familiar fucking blue? And perhaps he was just being a bit paranoid, but Leo’s fur was a spot on match to Michael’s new hair. 

“We have go to Luke. He’ll know what going on. He’ll know if is something … is wrong with you or me.” 

“I am not going to in public looking like this.” The Familiar made that clear, running back into it’s cat castle. 

Michael never understood why Leo was so worried about his appearance. But he needed to get him to Luke as soon as possible. Finding an old backpack under his bed, he held it open. “Here. Jump in.” When the Familiar didn’t budge, the human stuck his head into an opening. “I want you non-blue as much as you do. And Luke is the only one who can help. So you get your furry blue butt in this bag right now or…” Leo gave a quick hiss before jumping head first into the backpack. 

~*~

A quick text to the prince after he left the apartment, Michael had some time before Luke was able to leave one of his meetings. He just had to meet up with the prince in the center of the maze just around noon. Which gave Michael a chance to see his long missed friend.

It’s only been a couple of days since he last saw Calum. But it felt like years. After seeing the younger boy on a daily basis for the past two years now, a few days was hard. Taking his old route through the back way of the castle, Michael managed to the stable boy just as he was leaving his shack. 

“Calum!” The older boy called out. His best friend turned around with first a smile then his jaw became slack eyeing the bright blue hue on Michael hair. 

“Dude. Your hair.” Calum’s eyes stayed on Michael’s head. Michael quickly ran his hand through his hair with confidence. 

“Is that’s how you greet your best friend. No ‘Hi Michael’ or ‘God I’ve missed you, Michael’ and no hug.” Calum rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled his friend into a quick hug.

“There. Now what is up with your hair.” 

“You like it?” 

“It’s different. It’s out there. Wait. Blue for Cobalt City. For Luke.” Michael just grinned. 

“I guess finding your soul mate chances you. Speaking of, have you found out?” Michael had been dying to find after he sent Calum that message. The younger boy never replied back. And if Ashton was not Calum’s soul mate, Michael would be the amazing best friend he was and console Calum with pizza. 

“About that… I haven’t exactly…” Calum trailed off as he looked down at his golden retriever puppy Familiar at his feet. The buzzing feeling in Michael’s pocket stopped Calum from speaking more.

“You’re going to have to tell me later.” Michael spoke as he read Luke’s text. “Luke’s waiting for me in the maze.” The consoling would have to wait.

“Yeah, I have to meet up with Ash.” Roman literally jumped at the prince’s name. Michael beamed with pride when he was finished with his text reply. 

“Yeah?” Michael smiled at Calum. “Bonding are we.” A small blush slipped on Calum’s face as he replied ‘something like that’ under his breath, that Michael noticed neither of them. The two friends parted ways; Calum headed to the castle and Michael toward the garden. 

Just for a little bit of a surprise element, Michael pulled up his hoodie, hiding his hair completely. The route he took this time through the maze ended him entering from behind the fountain. Luke, who was reading a book, had his back toward Michael as the older boy quietly snuck up from behind. 

Without making any sound, Michael covered Luke’s eyes with his sweater paws and waited for the prince to sweetly ask who it was but instead Michael was knocked back when Luke smacked the book against the side of Michael’s face.

“Guards! Guards!” Luke yelled, ready to strike again with his book. 

“Babe, it’s me.” Michael pulled down his hoodie. His little surprise did not go as he planned. The side of his face began to sting from the hit. Once seeing it was just Michael, Luke dropped his book and ran over to his side. Michael flinched slightly when Luke cupped the reddened side of his face. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on me. Growing up with prankster brothers, I tend to get jumpy when approached from behind.”

“Duly noted. Sorry. Ow.” Moving his mouth gave off a slight pain. Luke gave a soft, gentle peck on Michael’s cheek. His blue eyes moved from this slowly fading red skin to the bright blue mess of Michael’s hair. 

“Michael, your hair.” The prince stepped back, taking in the new sight.

“Yep. Did it for you. Do you like it?” Michael was nervous to hear Luke’s answer. The blond prince stayed quiet. Then with a smile, took Michael’s hands in his own. 

“I love it. I love y- it, really.” Luke stumbled over some of his words. “Was this the emergency you were talking about?” Michael almost forgot. Pulling his bag forward and placing on the edge of the fountain, he slowly opened up the bag.

“No. The hair was supposed to be a surprise. What I actually need your Familiar logic on what happened to Leo. I didn’t know who to really turn to.” Michael reached inside his pack and pulled out the blue cat. 

“Did you dye Leo too?” Luke chuckled. 

“No that’s the thing. I never got near him with doing my hair, and he never got near the bathroom. He just freaked out after I was done.” Luke pondered; the wheels in his head were turning. 

“Can I?” Luke reached out. Luke never needed permission to hold Leo. But was polite and asked anyway. Michael handed over his Familiar and once again got that warm feeling when Luke took hold. “He is permanent, right?” 

Michael nodded. “For about two years now.” Luke didn’t say anything. His face scrunched up, Michael called it this his ‘thinking’ face; one of the many faces of Luke Hemmings. And personally Michael’s top three. 

“There is only one thing what this could mean. It’s a huge assumption but,” Luke pause. He looked over the blue familiar. “Um, do you remember what we found on our first trip to the St. Claire’s library?” Luke oddly changed the subject. 

Michael just barely remembered that day, as he spent most of that day asleep or daydreaming. The only thing he really recalled was drooling on Luke’s shirt and feeling like an idiot. “Yeah of course.” He lied, nodding.  
“You remember what I said about wizards and how they were the only recorded people to be able to change their permanent Familiars?” Michael was slowly remembering such a thing. 

“Yeah. And? Where are you going with this, Luke?” A bit of dismay was in Michael’s voice. He was slowly connecting the dots in his head but before he could complete the picture, Luke did it for him. 

“You might be a wizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue Harry Potter theme music.


	15. Do you believe in magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people have been waiting forever for this update, and I'm sorry. The holidays were a busy time but no need to wait any more cause I reward you with a roller coaster ride Muke chapter.

Luke watched as all the color in Michael’s face drain away and suddenly became extremely worried. Saying Michael was a wizard was just a guess. It was a big guess and it was the only thing he could think of. Luke wasn’t one hundred percent sure Michael was a wizard or had any sort of magical powers. He had only meet one wizard in his life and they already had years of experience, unlike a newer wizard whom wouldn’t know how to control their magic. 

“A w-what?” Michael stuttered out. Luke held out his hand as he saw Michael about to loose his balance. 

“I don’t know for sure. It’s just the only thing I could think of that makes sense right now. How else could a permanent Familiar change? I could be wrong.” Michael started to breath again. “I just need to make a call.”

“To who?”

“To the only person who can be sure. My family’s own court wizard. He’s been with our family since my grandfather was crowned. I’ll give him a call to see what he knows or can do. Everything is going to be just fine, Michael.” Luke added a little reassurance. Michael was sweating bullets. The prince grabbed for Michael’s hand giving it a firm squeeze. “You can stay here. I left my phone in my room.”

Michael nodded taking a seat at the fountain base. Leo was instantly on his lap. Luke was going to be quick. He left his phone charging in his room during one of the meetings that he could actually not want to kill himself while attending. (It was Ashton’s follow up meeting for his project). 

Luke walked down the long hallway of guest royals with Quincy wrapped in his arms. But something kept popping into his head. When Michael showed Luke his new hair, he had almost slipped it out. He was surprised that Michael hadn’t noticed it. Luke had almost said those three words. Luke had been so careful before. Michael wanted to go slow with Luke and saying ‘I love you’ too soon, Luke didn’t want to set them back. Even if they were soul mates, and they absolutely loved each other it was that they had found to find the right moment to say it to each other. Luke wanted everything with Michael to be perfect. 

Luke was deep in his thoughts when he got to his blue door. The sound of Ashton’s door closing broke him out of his though, assuming to see the other prince exit. But instead he saw Calum step out. The other boy was oblivious to everything around him with visibly damp hair and a smug smile as he walked right into Luke. “Luke?! Prince Luke I’m sorry.” Calum corrected himself at the end.

“Luke is just fine, Calum.” The prince grinned. 

“Right, right. I forget you and Ashton are not into the titles.” Calum relaxed. It wasn’t unusual to see the stable boy out and about. It just perked the younger prince’s interest as to why he was exiting out of Ashton’s room. Since Luke spent most of his time off with Michael, he’d only heard the gossip the other royals were spreading. Mostly they talked about how Ashton was spending a lot of time down at the stables with a particular boy at his side. And only recently there have been loud noises coming from the purple prince’s bedroom.

“Is Ash in there?” Luke pointed over to the purple door.

“Yeah, but he’s, uh, sleeping right now.” Calum was quick to answer. “And I have to get going. Nice talking to you Luke.” Calum was about to walk away when Luke called back his attention. 

“Calum, you and Michael have been friends for a long time right?” Calum nodded. Another things have been swimming around Luke’s mind. Calum was Michael’s closest friends, so he might know the answer. “Do you know why he is afraid of magic? And not like the lowkey magic for Familiars but the real stuff.”

Calum scratched the back of his neck and gave a sheepish look down his Familiar at his feet. “He hasn’t told you yet.” Calum looked back up at Luke. “It’s not my place to say. I think it’s better if he told you himself. Just- just ask about his family.” Calum smiled lightly before walking down the hall.

Calum’s words jumbled through Luke’s head. The thought of Michael’s family had always been in the back of Luke’s mind. There wasn’t any sort of family photos in Michael’s apartment. But why would that explain Michael’s fear of magic? 

Luke grabbed his phone out of the charger and called home. 

“Luke? Is everything okay?” He heard his mother’s voice on the other line and that made him smile. It was so nice to hear his mother’s voice. With all the recent mandatory meetings that last couple of days, it was tough to get any time in to call.

“Mum. I’m okay. Where is Jeffery?” 

“Jeffery? Um, he is in his study. Why, dear?”

“I just need to ask him something. Something important.”

“Alright. I’ll transfer you over. Give me a second. And Luke I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Mum.” The phone began ringing again. 

“Hello? Hello!” The old man yelled. “Please speak up!”

“Jeffery. It’s me, Luke.”

“What!? I don’t need a book!” The wizard was very old and also hard of hearing. 

“No. Luke! Prince Luke, Jeffery!” Luke rolled his eyes feeling bad for yelling at the old man. 

“Hold on!” There was a pause on the other line. “There we go. A good old improvement spell. Now who is this?”

“Prince Luke, Jeffery.” 

“Prince Lucas, why didn’t you say so before? What can I do for you my boy?” The prince held back a chuckle. Luke did his best to explain his situation to the older wizard during his trip back to Michael. He got back to the fountain to still see the boy haired boy stroking the blue haired cat on his lap. 

“Hold on, Jeffery I’m going to put you on speaker.” Luke held the phone between the two of them sitting at the fountain. Luke took hold of Michael’s hand giving him a squeeze to start talking. 

“Uh, hello?”

“Michael? Is that Michael?” Michael responded with a quick ‘yes’. “Now the only way I know how to prove you are in fact a wizard is by performing a simple spell. I used this exact one as my test. Very simple. Just repeat after me.” It was three simple Latin words. And Luke recognized them instantly. The prince looked at Michael and saw his face turning paler.

“You know what,” Michael shot up. “I just remembered. Leo did get some dye on his fur. So I’m not a wizard or whatever. Thanks for everything old man.”

Luke held onto Michael’s hand, holding him back. “Michael. Can’t you just say the spell? Don’t you want to know?” Luke knew Michael was freaking out about all this. His green eyes showed it all even if his face was stone cold. But if he didn’t get this answered, Luke knew they’d both regret it. 

It took a while for Michael to speak again. Michael stared into Luke’s calm blue eyes as his hand still in Luke’s, “Fine.” Michael took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Noctis caelum. Cadent.” 

Luke’s mouth dropped after the spell had been cast. Luke knew he recognized the spell Jeffery told them. Michael still had his eyes closed but Luke’s bright eyes wondered around them. “Did something happen? Luke what did I do?” Michael voice was strained with fear and worry.

“Yeah. Open your eyes Michael. Look what you made.” Luke wanted Michael to see just how amazing he was and what he created. Michael slowly peeled open his eyes and took in the sight of thousand tiny lights floating around them. Their own personal night sky was hovering around them. The lights danced around the two boys who were just staring in wonder. Tiny stars shimmered, illuminating the space around the fountain. 

Luke felt as if he was swimming in a sea of stars, in his own personal galaxy.

“Did it work?” Jeffery’s voice emerged from the phone, bringing Luke out of his daze. Luke grabbed it and pulled it to his ear, “Yes! Yes, it worked.” 

The old man laughed with cheer. “Very good, very good. Congratulations to the young man. But Luke,” The prince pulled his attention away from Michael who still stargazing. “I must heed warning. I’m not there to determine all his power, so I am putting it in your hands.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“What? On darn it, the spell is wearing off. Books, Luke. Books. I’ll give you a list. Read them, both of you.” Jeffery listed of a couple of books before his hearing was lost again and Luke had to hang up. Luke was familiar to some of the titles, having read one or two out of curiosity in the past. 

Luke took his place at Michael’s side, slipping his hand into Michael’s as he watched the tiny stars around them fade away. “You okay?” The smile Michael gave Luke gave him the certainty that he was just fine. 

“Yeah. I’m just a bit freaked out by myself. But besides that peachy.” Michael paused and looked up into the clearing sky. Any evidence of free-floating stars were gone. “I can’t believe I just did that. Who you have thought? Some loser like me was a freakin’ wizard.” 

“I always knew you were special.” Luke pressed a sweet kiss to Michael’s cheek. “But I bet your parents are going to be surprised.” As soon as he said the word ‘parents’, Luke watched Michael reaction. The older boy went from having a happy grin to deadpanning in a split second. 

“Yeah… parents.” His voice was almost voice a whisper. Michael’s green eyes stared off into the distance, his mind slipping away into a memory.

“Michael?” Luke called him back. Shaking his new blue hair, Michael snapped back. “Jeffery did have something else to say. Because he’s not here, he can’t test out your power’s full strength. But he gave him a list of books.” Luke gently smacked Michael’s arm when he groaned. “He said we should read them.”

“Great. And just when I thought I did enough reading for one life time.”

~*~

Luke didn’t give Michael a single break after finding the listed books. He was showing excitement for the both of them. They were back inside the St. Claire’s library as soon as they ended the call with the old wizard. The first few books were just the basic of wizards’ magic. It was when they got to the actual spell books that things started to get going. 

“Here, this one. Try this one.” Luke passed over the open spell book to Michael and pointed to a level one spell. They had been going to spell after spell just to see what Michael could do. Three straight hours of spell casting was slowly taking a toll out on the young wizard. 

Michael groaned. His whole upper body was slouched over the table. “No more, Luke. All this magic casts is exhausting. And I’m starving. ” 

“Awwe the baby needs his rest, does he?” Luke cooed.

“Shut up, Luke.” Luke let out a quick chuckle before stepping behind Michael and placed his hands on his shoulders. It didn’t take long for Michael to melt into Luke’s touch as he massaged Michael’s tensed body. With every rub Luke went up and down Michael’s back and neck, he could feel the older boy loosen up under his fingers. “Shit. I don’t think I’m the only one with magic fingers.”

Luke had to laugh. “Did you really just say that?” And he had stop with the massage. He took Quincy in his arms and headed to the library’s exit.

“No, wait. Luke I’m sorry. Come back.” Michael begged. “Please don’t stop.” 

Luke turned back. “You are hungry, aren’t you? I can get pizza to my room.” At the word pizza, Michael was on his feet following Luke.

~*~

“Wow.” Michael’s eyes’ grow when he stepped into Luke’s room. “My whole apartment could fit in here like twice.”

“I actually have one of the smallest guest rooms compared to everyone else.” Luke headed over to the room phone and ordered room service of his usual pizza and soda order to the castle kitchen. 

“Royals, you always have everything so big. Wait, no way!” Michael ran across the room to the home entertainment center. “You never told me you had all this awesome stuff. Is that the latest console?” 

Luke really didn’t know. He had hardly touched the large cabinet or the flat screen TV since he got here. The only time he did get near it was to light up the fireplace for a little lighting for reading. “I guess. It’s my brothers. He usually requests video games while he’s here. I would have some books instead but it was too late to change the request when I finally got approve to come here.”

“You weren’t originally supposed to be here?” 

Luke hung up and nodded. “Yeah. I’m a third born. Only first-born royals come to the Gathering. I thought everyone knew that.”

“From now on, just assume I don’t know everything everyone knows.” Michael and Leo had found Luke’s king sized bed and sprawled on top of it.

Luke rolled his eyes but gave a small smile. “My older brother Ben is usually the one who attends. But he and my other brother, Jack they went and traveled just months before the Gathering.” Luke had made to the edge of his bed. He wanted to keep his smile but the sudden emotions from his brothers just over took him. “And… and…” There was a sudden wet feeling on Luke’s cheeks. 

“We haven’t heard anything from them since.” Luke felt Michael from behind embracing him in a tight hug. Luke hadn’t realized he had started to cry. Quincy was at his feet rubbing his head against his human’s leg. The prince picked up his Familiar and brought it to his chest. Luke had controlled himself and shoved back those feelings for so long, building them up into this pile that was now rushing through him. 

“Shhh.” Michael pulled the both of them down on to the bed. Luke curled up against Michael and rested his head on his chest. “Just breathe. I’ve got you.” Luke’s breathing calmed after a couple of deep breathes. And oddly all the small patterns Michael was making on his back were helping quite a lot. 

They remained quite for a while. Being wrapped in Michael’s arms felt so natural for the prince. “Sorry about that Mikey.” Luke straightened up, wiping off any stray tears on his cheeks. “They’re my family. I worry about them–“

“No I understand. Family is family.”

“What about your family?” Luke looked at Michael. He should have waited for a different moment to ask about Michael’s family but he wanted to know. “I want to know about them.” Luke said in a soft voice.

Michael was averting eye contact while biting his lip. “There isn’t much to say.” 

“What if I tell something about my family, you tell me something about yours? You want to start off a real relationship Mikey, this is a way to start one.” Michael huffed.

“Fine.” He agreed. 

“My father is Andrew and my mother is Liz. They are the old King and Queen of Cobalt City. My brother Ben and his wife are the new King and Queen when he turned 21, two years ago. And my other brother is Jack and he recently took the title of Cobalt’s general.” 

Luke waited for Michael. “My family was murdered.”

A knock was heard at the door. “Room service Master Hemmings.” Luke didn’t know how to reply to either the servant or Michael. He looked between Michael and the door for a moment before saying anything. 

“Be right there.” Luke got off the bed and answered the door and allowed the servant to wheel in his cart of food. Luke only ordered pizza and sodas but the chef liked Luke that she often gave him some extra treats. Luke didn’t mind. What did bother him was how the servant gaze was locked onto the blue haired boy on the prince’s bed. 

“Alright, thanks. That’ll be all.” Luke excused the servant out. Michael was still on the bed with his head down petting Leo in his lap. Luke grabbed the pizza box, two sodas and a small fish bucket from the cart. They didn’t talk much; they just eat in silence. Luke didn’t know what to say and Michael didn’t want to talk anymore. Once they had finished a third of the cart, it was already getting late. 

The two of them walked hand in hand out of the castle. Luke felt like a complete asshole. Michael had just come forward about his family and Luke didn’t do anything. He didn’t say anything about it. He didn’t want to just ignore what had happened to Michael. But Michael didn’t look like he wanted to talk about any more than Luke did.

“Hault!” A guard called to them at the castle’s main door. Luke and Michael stopped turning back to the group of guards that were no surrounding them. “Michael Clifford, you are under arrest.”  
“What! But he’s my guest! You can’t do this!” Luke proclaimed. He couldn’t do anything. Two guards were blocking the prince as another one was putting Michael in handcuffs. 

“I’m sorry your highness, but we get a tip that Michael Clifford was in the castle. He has been charged with multiple accounts of trespassing over the last couple of years and endangering the safety of our guests” 

The goddam servant. “But he is my guest.” Luke struggled against the guards’ hold on him as he helplessly watched Michael get taken away. 

“I’m sorry Master Hemmings but Queen’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr.](http://ghibliclifford.tumblr.com)


	16. By orders of the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years ... 
> 
> I am so sorry this took three months. I went through this tough period of unemployment and I was too stressed to write. But now that I have a job I can distress from that with writing again. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who bugged me to update. It's those comments that motivates me to continue. This story means so much to me and to see others people are interested in what I write just means so much. I promise the next update will not take as long.

Everything went by in a blur for Michael. He was holding Luke’s hand walking out the castle one moment and the next he was in handcuffs. He decided to go quietly, unlike Luke who was still yelling at the guards holding him back. All the trespassing and other pranks over the years had finally caught up to him and this was the day the infamous Michael Clifford was caught.

The guards pushed Michael towards the one place he had feared for years. All the stories he’d heard about Pearl City’s prison wasn’t pleasant. His head was hanging low only watching the floor under his feet. Leo had given up fighting as it just hung in the guard dog’s grip. This trip was not what Michael had predicted. The guards were leading him up the castle instead of out. He had no idea where they were taking him.

They finally stopped at an office door up on the third floor of the castle. One of the guards swiftly opened the door to a study with a large window facing out. A woman was seated at a desk in the middle of the room. Michael tripped over his feet as he was shoved inside the office, cursing the jackass guard who shoved him in.

“The restraints aren’t necessary.” The woman’s voice came from behind the desk. Only the top of her head could be seen as she looked out her window. The mid-afternoon sun made the gold crown upon her head the main focus in the room. “That will be all.” The High Queen turned around and waved the guards out of her office before Michael could give them a stink eye.

“Have a seat.” Michael did what he was told, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of High Queen Alison’s desk. He wrapped his sweaty palms over his swollen wrists. The room had a moment of awkward silence. Michael was biting back his tongue, sitting across the very woman he loathed the most in the entire Lights Realm.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Clifford.” The High Queen’s voice was sincere.

“W- why do you say that?” The shakiness in his voice was hard to hide. “I would think I’d be the last person you wanted to see.”

High Queen Alison just smiled. “You would think that, wouldn’t you? You have been a thorn in my guards’ side for the past two years now. But right now you are the only person I want to talk to right now.”

Michael didn’t like how this was going. He was already on edge being in the High Queen’s office. Her Familiar, a mountain lion, had it’s crystal blue eyes locked on Michael the entire time. The mountain lion stood with it’s head held high as it sat next to the queen’s desk. He couldn’t help to advert his gaze from the Familiar.

“I don’t understand.”

“I am the High Queen of the Lights Realm. Alongside my husband, we overlook all the other cities including our own. We make sure that all is right and that there is always light in this world. To see to that darkness never invades the cities. My oldest daughter, Camilla will be soon taking the throne in a few years. She will continue the bloodline in protecting this world.” Alison gazed upon the boy in front of her.

“And I shall do everything in my power to protect my people and the people I hold dear. Since the beginning my family have been key protectors of this world. The first settlers of this world were my ancestors. It is in my blood. And you must understand, you are the only person who can help me.”

“Me! Why me? And why would I ever help you? You’re the last person I would ever help. You’re crown must be on a little bit too tight because there is no way in hell I’d be on the same side as you. You have no idea what a living hell you made my life.”

Queen Alison slightly raised a confused brow. “You have your reason, I understand- . 

“No! No you don't understand.” Michael was not going to bit his tongue any longer. All the hardship he had been through was because of her. “You’re up here in your ivory castle with twenty-four hour five star services while I was homeless for months after I lost my parents. You did nothing! You made the media cover up my parents’ brutal murder as just a simple house fire! I was a kid and I lost my parents and the one source of security in this city ignores me in a time of need! I was alone, starving on the streets until these tugs took me in. And they showed me how truly cruel some of you royals actually are.”

Michael was seeing red. He was at the edge of his seat and his grip strained against the chair’s armrests. His rant ended with a huff. He’d felt a weight lift off from him he never knew he had.He thought the Queen was going to have in cuffs again but instead Queen Alison then started clapping. 

“Extraordinary. You have just what I was looking for - for what I was searching for. ” Queen Alison stepped away from her desk not taking her eyes off at something to Michael’s left. Her Familiar’s back was arched as it bared its teeth in fear. The only thing that Michael recalled that was to his left was Leo. His breath hitched when he turned to his left. He knew that this large black panther wasn’t there before and his little black cat Familiar wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Michael’s link with Leo was still strong. There was no strain on their link. Leo was still beside him. Leo was the panther.

“Leo? How?” His voice barely came out as a whisper. The large cat locked eyes with it’s human and just as confused and startled. 

“I would have never believed it if I haven’t’ seen myself. Changing your Familiar via emotions. You are much more powerful than I expected. And just exactly what I’ve been searching for.” Both Michael and Leo focused back to the Queen. “Michael you’re the only one who can protect this city.”

Michael had to replay that back in his head. Did the High Queen of the entire realm just tell him he had to protect over sixteen million people? “Excuse me. I have to do what? I never agreed to do anything.”

“I’m not giving you a choice here. This city needs your power. You know more than anyone what they can do.”

Michael thought he missed something. “They?! Who are they? I have no idea what you’re talking about! I just found I have these … these powers, whatever you want to call it,” Michael gestured his hands up. “just fucking hours ago! How am I supposed to do anything against anyone?”

“The Dunraven clan.” The name made Michael’s blood run cold. The sudden jump onto his lap from a back to normal sized Leo startled him even more. He was glad that Leo was back to regular small size because he didn’t know if he was comfortable snuggling with a large panther at the moment. “You are one of the few people who know what pain and disaster they bring along with them. Now we have the resources to push them back into the shadows.”

“They’re back?” Michael swallowed hard. The nod the High Queen gave him more reason to start freaking out. “How do you know for sure?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere. There were first reports of strange sightings at the edge of the nearby forest. I ignored the claims until recently. With the Gathering ending this weekend, I am not taking any chances of any of those witches getting within a hundred yards of my city.”

“You have a plan?” Michael asked.

“And you’re the key part of it all.” Of course he was. “With your powers and with the spell I have found, the Dunraven clan will not be a threat to Pearl City.” All this information was just so much for the young wizard to take in. The High Queen seemed so confident with him but at this moment knowing that the Dunraven clan was on it’s way he was already planning on skipping town heading over to the next town and getting a name change.

“You may not know, but I’m not the hero type. I can’t do this. You’re going to have to get somebody else.” 

“Michael, Michael , Michael.” The Queen tsked. “You are going to do this spell because I am only giving you three opinions here.” The feel of the room got serious. The High Queen returned back to her desk now leaning against it in front of Michael. “First choice. You perform the spell. You will be rewarded when it's completed. I will also clear you of all and any charges against you in any city. You will no longer be a fugitive. And if you ever feel like you need it, I will offer protection from PAR if you ever happen to cross path with them again.” 

“You're second choice if you don't even attempt the spell. And I will know if you do or not. I will have you arrested and thrown in prison or whatever I feel you did wrong. My imagination is very broad. And don’t think I’ll just be punishing you. Your close friend Mr. Hood, he will be fired and kicked out of his home here in my estate. Also if found guilty of harboring a fugitive, Mr. Hood will also spend time behind bars. And lastly your newest friend, our young Prince Hemmings. His kingdom is already low on funds, so cutting Cobalt’s funds would not help their kingdom at all.Which isn't a good news to go back to as their new king, seeing that his older brother is no longer on the throne.”

None of that was fair. This was all on him. This was Michael’s choice. Why did his friends have to be punished as well? “That's completely unfair. Neither Calum nor Luke are apart of this. Why do they have to be punished for anything?” 

“Just more initiative for you to do the right thing.” It didn't look like he had much a real choice in the matter. She was pushing him into a corner.

“You said I had three options. That's the third?” The long pause Queen Alison gave Michael had him regretting asking. 

“Your third choice if you do attempt at the spell, due to the higher level of the spell itself, there is a chance it will backfire and a high chance of something fatal.” The High Queen reach behind her and gave Michael a piece of paper. “Something that can be overlooked. Now read over it, study it and perform it before the second sun down.” 

Michael took the paper and quickly scanned it over. It was a relatively large spell. Three or four long stanzas and all of it in latin. But the latin wasn't the part that troubled him. At the bottom of the paper, after the the spell was a list. A long list of ingredients and how to prepare them. He didn't have a lot of knowledge of magic and spells but he knew for a fact the only type of magic that used ingredients was black magic. The same exact kind the Dunraven clan use.

“This is dark magic! You want me to use dark magic!?”

“Fight fire with fire. Now, I'll have everything you will need delivered to your home first thing tomorrow. Then you'll have forty eight hours. And I do hope you make the right decision, Michael.” 

Queen Alison took her seat back behind her desk. A guard was suddenly behind Michael grabbing his shoulder and pushing out of the office and shoving him back outside the castle. Michael stood out in front of the main entrance of the St. Claire’s castle looking down at the piece of paper in his hands. Leo was draped over his shoulders. The both of them had a hell of a day. 

All he wanted to do right now was go back to his apartment and drink until he forgets his own name. He didn't even know what he was going to do with this spell. The Queen didn't exactly give him an actual choice. If he did the spell he would be cleared of his criminal record yet with his own personal morals, he'd feel disgusted with himself for even touching black magic. Or he would die. Then if he didn't do it, he would end up in prison and even worse Calum and Luke (along with his whole kingdom) would also be punished from the High Queen’s own spite.

There was so much to think about and he needed to talk to someone. And that person was only less than a mile away in his little shack. Michael tucked the piece of paper in his back pocket before heading over to Calum’s place. His best friend would be his voice of reason.

Hearing Calum’s voice on his way over was a huge relief. Michael thought he also heard another voice with Calum. He didn't get a chance to ask when he arrived. The stable boy was sitting outside drinking a beer as he does every afternoon after work. He spat out his drink upon seeing Michael shuffle over. 

“Holy shit, Michael!” Calum jumped out his chair and ran over to his friend. “What in the hell happened to you?” Michael hadn't realized how exhausted he was until Calum had to hold him up by the arm. Calum dragged Michael over to any empty lawn chair. “We were so fucking worried about you.”

“We?” That answered his question if he heard two voices or not.

“Yeah, me and Luke. He found me right after you were arrested, or so what we thought.”

Michael breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard Luke’s name. He needed him so much right now. “Luke. He's here still?”

Calum nodded. “I’ll go get him. He went inside.” Calum jolted into his home, calling for the prince. Hearing Luke saying his name just gave Michael the biggest smile. Luke ran outside going straight to Michael kneeling in front of his chair and cupped his face. Michael melted into Luke’s touch. 

“Oh thank God. I'm so glad you're okay. I had no idea that servant would report you. I should have know better. I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to be locked away and I'd never see you again.” Luke babbled on. But Michael wasn't going to stop him. The feeling of being missed was actually refreshing.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not in any trouble, yet.” 

Michael explained everything once all three of them were resting inside Calum's little home. Michael was laying his head in Luke's lap while both of them were resting on Calum’s bed and Calum took his desk chair. All three of them had beers in their hands listening to Michael’s wild trip to the High Queen’s office. 

“So what are you going to do?” Calum asked as he took another swing of his beer. “Cause if you want I have an uncle that has a small farm you can hide out at just ten miles out of Scarlet City.”

“He is not going to into hiding. Especially not in Scarlet City, no offense to your uncle.” Luke chimed in. He had his long fingers combing through Michael's hair, keeping his soulmate relaxed. “He will be going Cobalt City with me. I'll protect him in my castle. Once the Gathering is over, Michael can sneak into my carriage as a guard or something.” 

“I'm not hiding. And I don't need protecting.” Michael pushed off his elbows sitting up straight. “I can take care of this myself. I have no other choice to do the spell.”

“For real Mikey?” Michael knew Calum would be be more supportive with any decision he made. Luke on the other hand would have more of a voice. 

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Forget whatever Alison told you. We will find another way. Maybe I can get Jeffrey to do it for you. Alison doesn't have to know who did it. It seems like she just cares that it gets done.”

“She made it real clear that I had to be the one to do it.” Michael wasn't going to argue anymore. He was tired. Tired of everything. He only saw one way to the light at the end of this tunnel he had been stuck in for the past five years. “I'm not going to risk you two getting in trouble because I didn't read a piece of paper. This is all on me.”

“And do you think I'm going to let you risk your life. She said it was fatal, Michael. You could die!” Luke’s voice strained with distress. 

“It's a risk I'm willing to take, yeah.” 

Luke leaned back against Calum's headboard, turning his head away from Michael. Michael looked over at Calum for some advice in which Calum just shrugged.

Calum stood up abruptly, “I'm going to go take a smoke break.” Calum whistled Roman over and both of them headed outside. Michael knew for a fact Calum didn't smoke but now Luke and him were alone. 

“Can I at at least explain myself?” Michael inched his way closer to the prince. Luke didn't give any verbal approval but Michael the slight head turn back toward him as a yes. “I know you're worried about me. I want to do this for the both of us. If I do this I get cleared of everything I did. We can be together without my troubled past being an issue. But if I don't, I'll be thrown in prison and your kingdom would lose money. I don't want that on my shoulders while I rot in a cell.”

“Please explain to me then how you plan to be together if you are dead! If you're just doing this for revenge, it's not the answer. The Dunraven Clan are horrible people. They hurt you, I know that. But are they actually worth it to lose everything for?” 

“They were the ones who killed my parents, Luke.” Luke’s entire expression fell. “You won't understand. They took everything from me and if I can personally screw them over, it would just brighten my day.”

“Is that why you resented having magic? Michael, did you think you would out to be one of them if you had magic?”

“You wouldn't understand. You have only seen the clean, controlled magic. I've first handed seen what it can do in evil hands. Magic isn't like the pure mystical thing you read in your fantasy books Luke. It can be a weapon.”

“You're wrong. I know exactly how you feel to lose family. But now I have you now. The last few weeks have been the best time of my life because I found you Michael. You have completely changed my life for the better. I've never been happier. I don't want to lose you like I lost my brothers.”

Luke paused grabbing Michael’s hand. “I even was hoping you would want to meet my parents at the Gathering’s end party. I wanted to come out to my parents with you by my side. So please don't do this spell. We can find another way.” 

Michael stared right into Luke’s watery eyes. He pulled the prince into a hug. “I won't do it. I promise.” 

~*~

Michael scanned the piece of paper again as he sat in his dimly lit bedroom. The High Queen's words echoed in his head. So many different scenarios played in his mind. None of them ended well if he refused to do this. But he promised Luke. He promised he would burn the spell as soon as be got home. That was hours ago. Feeling defended, Michael flopped back onto his bed. The soft sound of Leo's purring above his head relaxed him. The cat made it’s way to Michael’s stomach and made it’s new bed there. “I don't know why you're still debating about this. We both know what you want to do.” 

“I know.” Michael rubbed his face. Maybe if he got drunk he could blame the alcohol. A quick look out his window and the sun was already rising over the city. How long has he been awake? He couldn't even remember his last meal. Was it yesterday? Or perhaps the day before. 

He didn't care and it didn't matter. Everything stopped when he heard a long ring from his front door. Michael rushed off the bed, tossing his Familiar, to answer it only to find a crate addressed to him from the St. Claire castle. Glancing around quickly the boy lugged the crate inside and placed it in his living room. His hand hesitated to start opening it. Michael was frozen hovering over the crate.

“I need to do something first.” Michael grabbed the closest piece of paper and pen. The next hour or two and about a trashcan filled with crumbled up papers, Michael folded up his letter and wrote ‘Luke' on the front. He placed the letter on his kitchen counter before going back to the crate. Leo was already seated on top of the coffee table, waiting for it’s human. Everything was set up with the bowls and candles just as the spell called for. Michael shot a glance over to Leo before picking out the first ingredient. The process seemed to come natural to Michael to a point it scared him for a second. But he couldn't stop. 

The spell was almost complete now. A little more sprinkle of some dead flower in a bowl then he could start the enchantment. The paper was in eye shot.There. A poof of smoke ignited when the flower dust hit the bowl. Swatting away the smoke he started the first line. Michael was running pure adrenaline reading the next stanza. With each word slipping past his lips he felt a part of him start to feel numb. He could sense something big building up inside him slowly engulfing him from the inside out. He was almost done just a couple of more lines.

“Michael?” A hard knock came from his door. It was Luke. Three more hard knocks came after in panic. “Michael, stop whatever you’re doing!” Luke yelled at the door. Michael paused when he heard the rash movement from his doorknob. 

The spell was almost done. Michael had to keep Luke out for a little bit longer. “I'm - I'm naked. Give me five minutes to get some boxer on at least.” 

“For fuck sake, don't lie to me. Leo told Quincy you were going through with the spell. Michael open the door!” Michael snapped his head over his Familiar. Leo lowered it’s head, avoiding eye contact.

‘I thought you were on my side on this.” The Familiar mewed guiltily and ran off back to the bedroom. Michael couldn't trust anyone. “I'm sorry Luke, I'm doing this.”

“NO! Your promised.” The prince pounded against the door. “Calum, you have to get this door open now!” 

“I got this. This isn't the first lock I picked.” It was smart for Luke to get Calum for this. Calum could get through any lock in minutes. Michael was losing time. 

“Michael, please listen to me. You have to stop. I want to help you with this. Please. For me.” There was a long pause and only the subtle clicking of the doorknob could be heard. “I love you Michael.” 

Hearing those three words comes from the other side of the door absolutely blew Michael's mind. He didn't know if he heard it right. Even Calum's lock picking stopped for a second. He looked down that the still smoking bowl under him. The grey smoke swirled around the edges, waiting for the young wizard to utter those last few words that would ignite everything. 

Michael took in the whole situation he was in at the moment. His soulmate, a prince, and best friend were trying to break into his apartment just to stop him from completing a magic spell that was given to him from the High Queen of the Lights Realm. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be a part of something so outlandish. 

“I love you too Luke. So much you have no idea. I'm also so sorry.” Without a second thought Michael grabbed the last words from the piece of paper. “Inducam in lucem. Perdere in tenebris!” 

In an instant the strange feeling he had exploded from inside him. A pure white light surged through every part of him. Michael lashed back as the white light poured from his every cell burning him. His eyes turned completely white, glowing with the rest of his body. He'd never felt so powerful than that moment. His head was thrown back and his arms were open wide as he let the white light escape. 

The light expanded to every inch of the apartment until it spread out until it hit the city limits. And just as fast as it appeared the white light was gone. 

After all the light was gone from Michael, the power withdrawal drained him so badly that he collapsed head first down on his coffee table. With every heavy blink his senses began to fail. A loud ring echoed in his ears and his vision was blurred. He could not feel his entire body. He felt like he was dying. This was the end for him. 

As he laid his head against the wood table Michael saw one last glimpse of Luke and Calum busting down his door. Calum froze in the doorway as Luke rushed over to him. With the last bit of energy he had inside him, Michael tried to keep his foggy green eyes on Luke who was yelling something inaudible with tears running down his eyes. Michael locked eyes with Luke and gave one last side smirk before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](ghibliclifford.tumblr.com)


	17. The end of all things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this story is slowing coming to it's end. I have about another three to four more chapters I have planned to write. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I just hope you enjoy these last few chapters.

Having Quincy wake him up before the crack of dawn because Leo was urgently alerting him of what Michael was about to do was something Luke never thought he would ever experience. First he was intrigued that two Familiars could communicate miles apart however once Quincy stop squawking his beak to finish what Leo was telling him, Luke had only one thing on his mind. Michael and how much of a shithead he was. 

Also having Calum tag along was a last second decision when the prince bumped into him. Luke ended up blabbing to Calum about Michael and the two were headed to the blue haired boy’s apartment. And finding out the stable boy had a lock picking skill was a plus. 

Luke did all he could to prevent Michael from doing anything stupid when they arrived. And pulling out his first ‘I love you’ to Michael as a form of leverage was despicable. That last way he wanted to tell Michael he genuinely loved him was outside his locked apartment trying to break in. But it seemed to work for a second. 

The prince watched in panic as Calum masterfully moved two pieces of thin metal into the lock. Calum's Familiar Roman was next to him, whining and helplessly scratching on the door. Even Quincy was wiggling frantically in his backpack. 

When Calum successfully unlocked the door Luke saw the light bursting from underneath. It was so intense that both of them had to back off shielding their eyes. If that small amount of whatever that was too much from behind a large wooden door, Luke didn't want to imagine how bad the light was inside. Once the light had died down, in sync both Calum and Luke kicked down the door. 

Inside the small apartment, the whole thing looked like it was completely trashed. Furniture was tossed and thrown every which way. Calum stood in the doorway taking everything in meanwhile Luke rushed over to the collapsed Michael in the middle of room. Blood was running down his face and when Luke grabbed his face, he was burning up. Luke’s mind was frantic trying to do something to help. Luke saw Michael's eyes open slightly and he thought there was a chance everything was okay. But instead up getting up from the table, Luke watched as Michael smugly smirked before passing out. 

“No. No, no no no. Michael wake up!” Luke shook Michael shoulders first before holding up his head. His skin was burning up. And there was no sign of him breathing. He needed medical help now. “Calum! You have to help me get him lying down!” The prince ordered. It took a couple of more shouts to get Calum over. The stable boy was still in a state of shock. Once getting Calum fully inside the room, both of them then picked up Michael from underneath his arms and lifted him to his bed. 

Once they had Michael on his bed, Luke told Calum to call 911. That got Calum out of the room. For the first time Luke stopped to breathe. He placed his backpack on the ground and Quincy waddled out. Seeing Michael just laying on his bed, dry blood sticking his blue hair against his forehead and not even an inch of movement brought out the darkest thoughts. 

No. Luke wasn't going to accept that Michael was gone. He couldn't. 

Before Luke could get emotional, Quincy’s loud squawking distracted the prince. The penguin was going wild in the corner of the room. All of it's attention was inside the cat castle.

“Luke, he's in here. You have to get him. Luke!” Quincy shouted in the prince’s head. Leo. Of course! If Leo was still here then Michael was going to live. If a Familiar was still in the world, that meant that the human was still alive. Getting down on all fours Luke peered inside the first floor of the cat castle. He could barely see anything. It was too dark but Quincy said Leo was in there; the two Familiars had some sort of connection. He was cautious as he stuck his hand reaching inside. Luke did a few swipes across before brushing against something furry. Quickly getting his phone light on, Luke shined inside. Dull green eyes shine backed. 

Carefully Luke got a hold of the cat but when he pulled the Familiar completely out Luke's hopes slowly started to fade. When Leo was pulled out, the cat was almost transparent. Leo was slowly fading out of existence. If Leo lost his cat form and returned to his original form of a soft ball of light, Michael would be gone forever. Michael’s soul would leave him and there was no telling on how long Michael would have before he left as well. Luke stared at the transparent Familiar in his arms, and held it tighter than he had ever before. His chest ached and tears poured down his face. 

Slowly walking back to the bed, Luke buried his face in Leo’s fur or what was still physically tangible. The Familiar had the faint smell of green apples that brought back the memories of their first trip to the library. The first time he spent time with Michael. It was that day Luke unknowing was falling deeply in love with a strange boy who had randomly asked for his help. Luke stood at the side of the bed for a moment before lifting his head back up. 

“Michael, if you can hear me, you have to wake up. I know you're still here with me. I'm not mad at you. I’m far from that. And I know you're strong. You're a fighter. So please fight. Fight to come back. Fight to come back to me.” Luke didn't know what to do anymore. He thought finally finding your soulmate meant that everything was going to be a fairytale. But this was far from a fairytale moment. “I love you. I truly and deeply am in love with you.” Every word seemed pointless right now.

Calum could be heard from the living room as he was still on the phone with the operator. “No, I told you, I don't know what happened! We just found him bloody in his apartment! Who? Me and … And another friend of mine. Does that really matter. We need someone here right now!” He had been pacing back and forth in the living like a madman. All of his frustration and fear was being directed toward the operator on the other side of the phone. Hearing a bit of the conversation, Luke did appreciate Calum leaving out the little details such as they actually broken in and the Luke was a prince. Things the operator did not need to know.

After one last burst of anger, Calum hung up and entered back into the bedroom. He had his head hung low, rubbing his forehead. He stopped once he saw Michael. “Fuck.”, was all he said. Luke saw he was holding back tears. The stable boy was quiet for a moment clenching and unclenching his fists. “Is … is he …” Calum's voice at the edge of breaking. Luke gave him a small shake of his head. “Okay. Good, good. Uh, paramedics are on their way.” Calum's eyes moved around the room purposely avoiding Michael. “I'm- I'm going to go wait in the living room.” Calum left to the living room again this time Luke heard a loud bang on the wall after a string of curses.

It was best for Calum to deal with what he was feeling alone. Luke focused back to Michael. With every passing minute Luke felt and saw Michael slipping away. There was one last thing Luke wanted to do before the paramedics came and took Michael away. Quincy took a lift in its backpack up to the bed when Luke took a seat at the edge with Leo in one arm. Luke took a hold of Michael’s hand, giving it one tight squeeze before Luke started to sing. 

“Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay.”

That was the first time Luke had sang in a very long time. Rarely he would for his mother but she was the only one who had heard him sing. It was a private talent he had but he wanted to sing this song; Luke and Michael shared a special connection with this one song. Once he had finished,tears flowed down the prince's cheeks softly hitting the Familiar in his arms. Luke then felt tiny movements in his arms. Leo was reacting to his falling tears. 

Leo was waking up.

Luke tried not to move quickly as the Familiar twitched in his arms. And before his eyes, Luke watched as Leo was coming back. He was growing darker and become more solid. Leo looked up at Luke with bright green eyes. Luke had never seen anything more beautiful than the Familiar’s emerald eyes. 

Luke heard a cough and disconnected from the gaze of the cat and looked toward it’s human. Michael was coughing. Placing Leo gently on the bed, Luke moved closer to Michael. The latter continued to cough as he started slowly move. Luke saw he had barely any strength in him as he strained himself to lift himself up by his elbows. Luke wanted to help but was worried if he touched Michael he would break like fine china. 

“You have an amazing voice. Have you thought about singing professionally?” Michael's voice was hoarse. He still managed to smile at the prince. Luke was speechless. He just stared at his soul mate in awe. He couldn't even control himself as he leaped into Michael and wrapping his arms around and never wanting to let go. The soft grunt that the latter boy gave made the prince regret leaping too hard but when Michael wrapped an arm around him, Luke nuzzled his nose in the crook of Michael neck. 

“I love you.” Michael whispered into Luke's hair.

“I love you too.” Luke pulled away and passionately kissed Michael in a sweet kiss. 

The paramedics came soon after Calum had yelled at them for taking their sweet time. They checked Michael thoroughly and said he was fine. They treated his cuts but nothing was wrong with him. Luke wasn't going to question professionals and as much he appreciated their time, Luke was happy to see them leave. And after Calum vented his anger at Michael’s decision, all three of them situated themselves on the bed as Michael still didn't have enough energy to walk. 

Luke wanted to stay with Michael until he knew he was all better. Yet tomorrow was the Gathering’s Ending party. He had a busy schedule from the moment he woke up tomorrow and he didn’t want to start a panic when a servant didn't find him in his bed. Calum volunteered to stay the night and watch over Michael. Luke had so much trust in Calum that Luke left without a fuss and one last kiss. 

Getting back to the castle all Luke wanted to do was go back to that apartment and be with his soul mate. But he was a prince, he had royal duties that he had to do. The walk from the apartment to the castle actually gave him a chance to think. To think about life and how fast and sudden things can happen. He almost lost the one person who made him whole. Luke didn't to waste any more time. He finally saw how short life could be and wanted to do everything possible with Michael while he was still here. And that first thing he needed some advice.

Ashton was quick to open his purple door. “Luke.” The older prince smiled seeing Luke. “It is nice to see you. Come in, come in.” Ashton allowed Luke to step inside his room. Inside Ashton’s room was completely different than Luke's. Where everything was blue in his room, Ashton had purple. Purple linens, purple curtains, and purple furniture. And instead of a entertainment center Ashton had different work out machines. And Sage was resting in a large dog bed at the edge of Ashton’s bed. “What brings you around? I haven't seen you all month.” 

It had been a while since Luke actually spoke with Ashton. He felt bad about that. Ashton was his first friend here, and Luke had left him out in the blue about everything. “Yeah I'm sorry about that. I,uh, discovered something while I was here.” 

“Oh yeah. What's that?” Ashton’s curiosity sparked. The older prince headed over to his room services cart filled to the brim with fresh fruits, salads and mini jugs of chocolate milk. “Do you want something?” Ashton offered before picking a bundle of grapes for himself. Luke shook his head. 

“No thanks. Yeah, I discovered something life changing. Have you ever heard of the idea of soul mates?” Luke took a seat on Ashton’s freshly made bed. The older prince took his grapes and sat next to Luke even more interested in what the younger had to say. 

“Soulmates? Yeah, when I was younger my mom would tell me stories about finding the one person that was my perfect half. I've had heard the term in years. I was thought it was a myth. ” 

“I found mine. Here. While at the Gathering.” Luke went straight to the point. Ashton's hazel eyes bugged out as he almost choked on a grape. 

“Really? Wow. Wait with other royal? Or a servant?” Ashton's voice went into a hush tone as if the two were not alone in his private room. 

“Neither. But I did find him around the castle. It's sort of complicated really.” 

“Him?” Ashton leaned back on the bed with a proud smile. “I happy for you Luke. I really am.” Ashton put a hand on Luke's shoulder. “When do I get to meet him? What's his name? What does he do?” Ashton switched his big brother mode on. 

“His name is Michael. He doesn't do anything right now. And you'll probably met him at the Ending party. He's going to be my escort. But I didn't come over just to tell you that. I actually wanted to ask you for some advice.” 

“Shoot.” Ashton popped a few grapes in his mouth. 

A small blush slipped on Luke's cheeks that he was actually going to ask this. But he knew Ashton would help and probably not laugh at him. He grabbed his Quincy in his lap just in case he had to run out of the room. “Okay. Now don't get offended, I just thought you would be the best knowledgeable in this field.” The odd look Ashton was giving him wasn't helping him. With one more pause Luke bluntly said, “I want to know how to have sex. Gay sex specifically.” 

Luke's face turned a bright red and Ashton almost choked on his grapes. “I would understand if you don't feel comfortable about this, Ashton. We don't know each that well enough. And I'm probably crossed so many lines. And -.”

“No it's fine. I just didn't think you would be so direct. I actually feel sort of honored.” With a firm clap of his hands Ashton got himself comfortable on the bed which made Luke nervous. And Ashton noticed. “Hey don't freak. I promise no touching. And if ever feel uncomfortable about anything, stop me.” Luke nodded. “Alright we'll start at the beginning. Foreplay.”

After an hour or so, Luke and Ashton excited the purple room. “Wait, do put the lube on before or after the condom?” 

“If you have any questions, I'm pretty sure Michael wouldn't mind if you ask him. And be sure to tell him it's your first time too. He'll understand. Now not that I'd like to continue our little sex ed class I have to go get my last fitting on my suit for tomorrow.”

“Thanks Ashton. You don't have to do that.”

Ashton smiled. “Just helping out a friend. I can't wait to met this Michael. And don't think I wouldn't give him a hard time either.” Luke laughed and then the two princes parted. Luke had a long day tomorrow. He had high hopes for it though. He needed a few things for tomorrow night however he knew he could request them and he'd just have to ignore the looks he'd get from the servant. Luke knew this was going to be the most memorable Ending party ever.


	18. Am I Pretty?

When Calum finally left his apartment, Michael thought he'd be fine for a few hours. Calum had been there all night with him, sleeping on the couch and checking up on Michael throughout the whole night. Michael was incredibly lucky to have such a good friend as Calum. And if Calum didn’t have responsibilities at the castle, he knew Calum would have stayed longer. The healing spell Michael casted on himself was working quickly; he could feel it. He didn't even need to make it that strong because luckily enough he was healing himself at a rapid rate which was still unexplainable. His scars and bruises were gone within an hour after the paramedics checked him out. Even the paramedic was astonished on how fast Michael's body was healing on it’s own. 

He knew the dark magic spell should have killed him. It almost did. Michael didn't remember much after he blacked out. He got one last look at Luke and he was satisfied with leaving with that even if the last image he saw of Luke was of him in tears. Then it was just dark. Nothing else for a long time. He was alone. He couldn’t even feel the connection with Leo. The emptiness all around him consumed him and wrapped its fingers around him with darkness. It felt like years until he saw a small ray of light. It was barely visible unless he focused on it. 

Seeing such a light gave him enough energy to start moving. As Michael got closer to the light, he started to hear Luke's voice. He’d never heard anything more angelic. Michael tried to call back but nothing came out. All he could do was run now toward Luke’s voice. Michael could hear Luke telling him to fight but it seemed impossible. Until he recognized his mother’s old lullaby. He could hear it loud and clear. Hearing Luke sing the only thing he had left of his mother sparked something inside of him. With every word, it gave Michael more and more strength and the light he saw grew brighter until Michael jolted awake. Then seeing Luke at his bedside when he woke up was the best feeling in the world. And saying he loved Luke for the first time made the moment of him coming back to life that much more special. 

As Michael rested, he couldn't stop thinking on how close he escaped death. Just giving it a thought over made chills run down his back. He had been over to the other side. The longer he thought back to it, the memories of being dead were slowly fading away. It had been best if he didn't think about too much. Leo was getting back to his old self as well. Michael gently stroked the cat in his lap. Leo's soft purring put Michael at ease. They had been through so much in the last few hours, they needed a good nap. 

He had just found a nice spot on the couch when loud knocking jolted him up. He wasn't expecting anyone today. His body was still relatively sore, feeling every muscle in his body ache as he got up. Michael was still being cautious, knowing he wasn't the most liked person in Pearl City. Hugging close to the door, he slowly opened the door ready to shut it if needed. Outside his door was a fancy dressed man, most likely a servant from the castle. But he was sporting Luke’s hometown colors of blue and gold instead of St.Claire’s ivory uniforms.

“Mr. Clifford, I presume.” The man greeted, his eyes darted straight to Michael’s blue birdnest of a head. “Master Luke did say you wouldn't be hard to find. Now are you ready?” He spoke as if Michael had any idea of what he was talking about. 

“Ready? Ready for what?” He was completely clueless.

The man just smiled. “I'm pretty sure Master Luke informed you of the Gathering’s end party and that you were his escort this evening. He did seem quite certain that you were informed.” 

Was that tonight? Michael had completely forgotten about that. But did Luke really need to send over someone to pick him. It seemed a bit much. “Yeah, I just forgot it was tonight. Just so you know, I don't have anything to wear.” If this party was what Michael thought it was, it was going to have some sort of black tie rule. He knew for sure he had nothing that came close to that.

“No need to worry about that. Master Luke has prepared everything for you. But we must hurry now. You’ll have a lot to do when we arrive.” After getting some pants on, Michael and Leo were plucked out of the apartment and into black SUV parked out in front. There was already a small, noisy group of people around the car. A car like this was usually used by the Royals when they go into the city. No doubting these people were trying to see a royal. 

Still to see the disappointment in all those people’s faces when it was only Michael who stepped into the car was actually satisfying. But now Michael was stuck in the car with this servant, Wade and his overly happy Golden lab Familiar. And Wade liked to talk. By the time they got to St. Claire’s castle, Michael knew about every single Gathering party Wade had been to while working for the Hemmings in the last five years in great detail as if he was actually there. 

To distract himself from the blabbering servant Michael stared out the window. The closer they got to the castle the more the streets started to get crowded. People for miles were packed into the streets going all the way up to the castle. There wasn't just loyal fans but from the hateful signs poking out, a good amount of PAR members were out there as well. To be on the safe side and the last thing he wanted was to be recognized by anyone, he slide back away from the windows until the car was past the giant iron gates. He exhaled when the car stopped.

Michael didn't even get one foot out of the vehicle before he was instantly dragged off by Wade into the castle. Inside the castle was immensely busy. Every single servant was running around attending to a royal in some sort of way. Some were rushing from dressing room to dressing room after being yelled at about the wrong color dress or bring a stylist to and from other rooms. The part of the castle Michael was being taken through was calmer. No one was running around frantically and no hateful yelling was coming from any of the dressing room, which Michael couldn't believe that the St.Claires actually had a section in the castle of just dressing rooms. Each escort was given their own room while they prepared for the event. 

“Make yourself at home Master Clifford.” Wade allowed Michael inside his room. Room wasn't the right word to describe it. It was more the size of a small studio. “While you wait for the stylist to make her rounds, you can occupy yourself on some games. All three of the newest consoles are over there with a handful of games for your enjoyment. And for your Familiar we have provided plenty of toys and a luscious bed for them. You have the option because your Familiar is a small size, you have the choice of having it stay in your dressing room or accompany you during the celebration. Now I shall leave you.” Wade bowed before leaving. 

Leo went straight away to checking out the room. Michael on the other hand was hesitant to touch anything. He didn’t even feel entirely comfortable being back in the castle again. He felt like there was someone watching his every move. He idly stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do exactly.

“ _I think you can relax now_.” Leo's concerned tone eased Michael. “ _You are here to have fun. With Luke remember. Just keep that in mind_.” 

“Yeah easier said than done.” Michael sighed taking a seat in a makeup chair set up in front of a brightly lit vanity. Leo had found the food table that was prepared with every single food Michael could possibly think of. He could smell the delicious aroma of pizza just a few feet away from him. However the heavy state of anxiety he felt wasn’t giving him much of an appetite. He mind was stilling back to yesterday. The emptiness he had experienced was creeping back on him He sat in the chair a while longer until a quick knock had him spin around. A woman stood at the door. She looked out of place in her casual attire from everyone else running around. 

She stepped inside with a whole entourage behind her. She went straight to Michael and gently got him out of the chair. “Michael.” She greeted a big smile. “Now let’s what we have to work with here.” The woman proceeded to spin Michael in circles, getting a full look at him. 

“Excuse me, but what you are doing?” He finally spoke up. 

“Oh. How rude of me. I’m Savannah and I’m here to make you look presentable in front of these other royals.” Savannah waved over some of people she brought with her. They wheeled in a portable wardrobe and opened it next to Michael. Inside where an arrange of different black suits and every shade of blue button up shirts to have ever existed. “Now from what I can see here, you have the rocker/bad boy look to you. Which you pull off very well, but that won’t cut it from those out there. I just need to get your measurements.” Michael remained still as Savannah got her tape measure looping around every part of his body. From his chest down to his ankles. So this was it felt to have a personal stylist and he didn't like it all too much. “Well, this might work out just fine. I’m was worried for a bit.” She popped up from the floor.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re new. Honestly, a last minute addition, really. For years, I’ve only dressed Ben and Melissa for the Gathering. So I had to really get my thinking cap on with you. Which turned out not to be a difficult problem. You seem to have similar measurements as Ben.” Savannah pulled out a sleek black suit from the wardrobe and handed it over to Michael. “Put this on.” She reached back in and dug deep in the back of the wardrobe and handed him a black button up shirt. “And this as well. I would look better on you than the usual design I go for.” 

On cue, Savannah’s helpers led Michael over to the curtains at the other end of the room. Michael thought they were just decorations but behind them was spacious changing area. Once the curtains were pulled back again and he was separated from everyone, he started to change. Once done Michael drew back the curtain to have all eyes on him.

“Very nice.” Savannah clapped making Michael’s cheeks heat up. He walked over to the mirror and looked over himself. Seeing himself like that in the mirror was almost unbelievable. He actually looked good. With the suit and his blue hair, he didn’t recognize himself. It was scary. Savannah came from behind and started to smooth out the suit jacket from the back. She then pulled over the makeup chair over and sat Michael back down. “Now time to make you pretty.” She placed a huge makeup box on the vanity. 

“Whoa, whoa. I never agreed to that.” Michael stopped her just as she had a brush inches from his face. 

“Just suck it up and don’t move, okay. It’s required for everyone. They want everyone to look good while on T.V.” 

“T.V.?” Michael pulled away as much as possible as he could in the chair. 

Savannah wasn’t taking any of this and got a hold of Michael’s chin holding him still. “The first half of the Gathering is broadcasted throughout the entire realm. They do it every year.” She proceed to apply different applications of foundation and powers on Michael’s face. “So what does your family do? I never heard of the Cliffords.” She voiced changing the subject. 

Her question seemed out of the blue. What would his family to do with anything right now? “Uh, nothing. They just worked at an office, nine to five jobs.” 

Savannah step back from the chair surprised. “You come from a normal middle-class family. Then how did you end up meeting Prince Luke? I'm not saying a civilian being with a royal is wrong, just that it hasn't been heard of in many, many, many years.”

He was going to be honest, but not completely honest. “It's not some Shakespeare shit. We bumped into each other and one thing led to another.” It was best decided to not tell Savannah about soulmates. It was still a touchy subject for Michael and he felt only a few people should know about it right now. Savannah took that and then went to his hair. She didn’t do much to it, just a couple of small sprays of hairspray to make his hair look effortless, which was a relief to him. He worked hard on it on his own. He would have really hated for her to mess it up. Once she was finished she stepped away and allowed Michael to see her final result. Michael stood up and stared at the person on the other side of the mirror. This guy looked confident and happy. Michael was actually smiling at himself. He spun around to see Savannah studying him still.

“It's still missing something.” She tapped her chin. A light bulb went off in her head as she went through her purse and found a dark blue handkerchief. She folded it up nicely and tucked it into Michael's breast pocket. “Who says you can't have too much black and blue together.” 

Savannah stepped back giving Michael one last glance over. “By looking at you now, there is no doubting that you didn't come from a first class family, honestly. You look amazing.” She finished up by doing small fixes on the suit. “I always like to ask but, do like it?”

Michael couldn't lie. “Yeah. Never in a million years would I have ever thought of myself as good looking.” 

“It is always good to hear the client happy in the end. Oh, come on you have to have more confidence in yourself. You are a very attractive young man, suit or no suit. And I'm pretty sure once the Lights Realm sees that pretty face they'll be obsessed. I can see it now. ‘Cobalt’s mysterious blue haired boy captivated everyone.’ on every headline tomorrow.” Savannah’s kind words were unexpected. Michael didn’t know how to respond to such words and just let out a small laugh.

“You just watch.” She winked. Savannah couldn't stay any longer. She had to be heading out as she admitted to Michael that she had been dying for a drink for hours and left after giving Michael a sweet hug. Even after she left Michael was still fussing over his new attire. Checking himself out every few seconds in the mirror to make sure everything was still in tack. He was too busy pulling at the cuffs to hear someone clear their throat at the doorway. Michael turned around to see Calum standing by the door with his hands behind his back. Calum kept his head down while Roman happily pranced in to meet Leo at its new bed. Calum was in his usual dirty work clothes. Hearing how he and Prince Ashton were getting close, Michael half thought he was going to be Ashton's escort. 

“Hey, Cal.” Michael smiled to see his best friend. “Hey check me out. Don't I look like I belong in some prissy ass royal family.” He joked twirling around to show Calum the whole outfit. 

Calum finally walked inside the room only lifting his head to see what Michael was talking about. “Oh yeah.” Upon reaching Michael Calum slipped out a piece of paper toward him. “Hey care to explain this.” It was the change of tone in Calum's voice that Michael to take notice what he was giving him.

“How in the hell did you get that?” Michael snatched the letter with Luke's name written on it. “This wasn't meant for you!” The letter was obviously opened and read. Holding the letter again set a strange feeling in his stomach. Michael didn’t have the courage to look at his words he left for Luke and tossed the letter on the far end of the vanity.

Calum couldn't keep eye contact with Michael. “Everything was hectic yesterday. You were on your deathbed, I thought it would have been best that you didn't leave with Luke knowing all the regrets you had in your life.” 

Michael shook his head in disbelief. “You had NO say in that! That letter was meant for Luke and only Luke! I wrote it because that is exactly what I wanted him to know. I can’t believe you Calum. I thought you were my friend. At least I thought I could trust that you could respect my privacy. ” Michael snapped. Calum’s face stiffened. 

“I am your friend.” Calum defended himself. “Michael, you’re like a brother to me. And don’t think I would never disrespect you, ever. But after reading that, I didn't know what to do. I was scared and - I mean this was your suicide note. It took every fiber of my being not to bring it up in front of Luke yesterday or even this morning. I want to help you because if you were feeling that way before Queen Alison gave you that spell, you should have told somebody. ”

Michael’s rage wasn’t letting think straight. He wasn’t even fully listening to Calum. He just could not wrap his head around that Calum would have done something like that. Michael pounded down his hands on the counter. “Out of everyone, I thought you were the one person I could trust.” The room became still. A loud hiss pierced through the silence following a low whine. Roman was back at Calum’s feet with its tail between its legs. “I just want you out. Just go!” Calum kept his mouth shut and left with a tortured expression. 

Michael’s head felt like lead, hanging it low. He could still see his letter in the corner of his eye. He didn't have the courage to toss the letter away and instead stuffed it inside his jacket. Feeling worse than he had ever felt in years he grabbed Leo from its bed and was about to leave. He had enough for today. He had been through too much for one person in the last forty-eight hours. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and perhaps just drink himself into a coma. He would just text Luke some excuse that his body wasn't healed enough and had to head home. On his way out was another servant that appeared at his door. 

“Master Clifford. We are ready for you now. Please follow me.” She smiled grabbing his arm and leading him to a grand ballroom. It didn't seem he had much a choice to leave. The closer they got the ballroom Leo was in his arm trying to reason with Michael on why he should stay. All the reasons were about Luke. This was going to be the last time he would be seeing Luke for a very long time. It seemed best to stay for a while. Entering the grand room was more than overwhelming for Michael. What he didn't expect to see were all the TV cameras. He felt like he was on some sort of television set. 

The servant stopped, “Master Clifford, if you may, your Familiar will be guided to your table. You can follow me.” Michael allowed Leo to follow her Familiar across a dance floor to one of the seven dining tables that were set up. He was taken to the other escorts that were lined up at the foot of a stairway. He was placed second from the front of the line. A lovely blonde woman in a purple formal gown was in front of him. She greeted Michael with a smile. Out of the rest, she looked about at nervous as he was. 

“Hi. I’m Bryana.” She extended her hand. Michael didn't hesitate to give her a warm welcoming back. Getting a smile from him, Bryana let out a huge sigh of relief. “It's good to know not everyone here is so arrogant for greeting.” 

“Same.” Michael took a quick look over his shoulder at the other escorts. “The name is Michael. Is this your first time doing this?” 

“Is it that obvious?” She giggled shaking her head.

“Not really. I am in the same boat.” 

“Really? Oh wait, you're with Prince Lucas am I right? The young prince for Cobalt City.” 

“Yeah.” He felt he should have answered that with more pride than he did. 

“So you're relationship must be really new. I never knew the youngest Hemmings was seeing anyone. Now are you guys betrothed as young kids or was it an arranged marriage?” 

“Neither.” He puzzled at her question. “We bumped into each other during the Gathering and hit it off."

“Are you serious? I have never heard a royal relationship like that. It's either one or the other. Cobalt must be doing things differently over there.” She paused. “Then the rumors about you are true.” 

“What rumors?” He hadn't been in this castle for less than a day and there was already gossip floating around him. 

“Well, I haven't talked to many of the other escorts but I overheard some of them talking about a new escort being of commoner status. Not saying anything is wrong with that. Actually, it sort of shows that true love can prevail even after all these years.” Bryana smiled. Michael wanted to agree with her when woman with a headset and clipboard started to yell catching everyone's attention.

“Alright, five minutes until we are on air. Five minutes people!” In that instant a group of people with headsets surrounded the escorts, fixing any last minute adjustments on them. Michael felt two pairs of hands adjusting his suit and hair. The fingers felt like flies buzzing around him and swatted the assistants away. The entire room jarred to life. Cameras were at every possible location getting the full view of everything going on. A twelve piece string orchestra started up, having everyone become silent. The lights dimmed down allowing a spotlight at the top of the stairway to be the main focus. A servant promptly stood at the top, out of the spotlight. 

“Introducing the Irwin family of Plum City.” He announced. “Queen Anne Marie. Princess Lauren. And Prince Harold.” All three of them stepped into the spotlight. All of them were in some way were sporting their kingdom’s color in their outfits. They then descended down the stairs until they took their seats at one of the seven tables. When they passed by Bryana, a man with a headset signaled her to stepped out of line. She gazed up at the top of the stairs. 

“Prince Ashton.” Ashton stepped into the light in his dapper purple tuxedo as his name was announced. He stood up there for a moment, allowing the cameras to get their shot and present them with an award winning smile. He made his way down to meet Bryana at the bottom. She bowed before him then taking a hold of his arm. They walked to the middle of the dance floor starting another line. 

Michael was directed to move up in line. When he heard the announcer speak again, his eyes focused on the couple that was standing at the top. 

“Introducing the Hemmings family of Cobalt City. Lord Andrew. And Lady Elizabeth.” Seeing Luke's parents for the first time had Michael straighten his posture and had him regretting not letting the assistants fix him up. He was actually worried if his parents found him ill-fitting for their son. Michael didn't get much time to think about his parents when the announcer called out Luke's name. “Taking the place of King Benjamin this year, Prince Lucas.” 

Luke appeared in the spotlight and everything around him looked insignificant in comparison. His hair was styled so his hair rested naturally on his head instead quiffed up. Like his parents, Luke sported a tasteful blue suit that made the blue in his eyes pop even more that usually. Luke glanced around and gave a shy dimpled smile to the cameras. Michael couldn't take his eyes off of him. He didn't need the cue to step forward that he unconsciously gravitated toward the prince.

“Michael.” Luke's lowered whisper brought Michael back off cloud nine. He had watched Luke come down the stairs and hadn't realized he was in front of him. “Michael take my arm.” Michael nodded. His brain was filled with infatuation. He didn't know if this was real life. Michael looped his arm around Luke's as he led them next to Ashton on the dance floor. They stood there waiting for the other royal families to be introduced until the very last escort was left. He was in all white waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The orchestra picked up when High Queen Allison and High King Joseph appeared. The entire room changed. 

“Welcome one and all.” Queen Allison was given a mic. “Welcome, the six other kingdoms. And welcome the six future rulers of the Lights Realm. The Gathering is a time when we as a nation come together to make this world better for all. And to also remember the young lives of those princes and princesses who were taken so suddenly during that horrific attack on St. Claire's castle all those years ago. We hold those in our hearts to pave a new generation. Thank you all for another great Gathering. Now please, welcome my beautiful daughter and Light Realm’s next High Queen, Princess Camilla.” 

The entire room roared with applause. The High King and Queen gracefully made their way to their head table giving Camilla a grand entrance. The princess emerged taking in the attention. All Michael wanted to do was puke. A firm jab at his side from Luke prevented him. Camilla with her escort walked onto the middle of the dance floor with the other couples lined up behind them. The orchestra changed songs and the couple in all white proceeded to waltz. Michael did not spend almost half a day being treated like some dress up doll just to watch a slow dance. He was tired of following the rules. He was going to have some fun of his own. He noticed the cameras panning around. Most of them were glued to the princess but there was one or two that were getting shots of the other royals. When one was directed toward him and Luke Michael took his chance and gave Luke a sneaky kiss on the cheek. The first one startled Luke. He didn't question or stop Michael when he continued to kiss down his jaw. It got to the point where Michael had moved up to Luke’s neck and Luke was completely flustered. 

“You're going to get us in trouble,” Luke said in a hushed voice. He placed a hand between them preventing Michael's lips from making contact. 

“Why? Just because we might be stealing the attention.” 

“Yes. And others are noticing.” Luke glanced around at the others in line to make sure no one was looking their way. 

Michael saw that Luke looked genuinely worried. He wanted to see how long they could go. He then thought of something better. He just had to time it right. “Can I just have one kiss? Then I'll stop.” Luke gave in. He knew Michael too well to not bargain with him too much. 

Michael quickly found the nearest camera and waited until it panned over to them to take a hold of Luke's chin, pulling him into a deep kiss. Luke got into it for a moment melting against Michael's lips. Michael held this kiss as long as he could before either of them had to breathe again. Luke was the one to pull away once realizing the kiss might have gone on too long. 

 

“We can continue that later,” Luke whispered into Michael's ear before he returned back to his stance. Michael didn't know how to respond to that and copied Luke and watched the royal couple finish their dance. 

“That's a wrap!” A woman with a headset and clipboard called out. Everyone who wasn't in formal wear began to pack up and leave the ballroom. Once the cameras were out, an announcement went out that dinner was going to be served shortly. This had the young royals heading over to their tables. While the other couples retreated to their tables and reunited with their families, Luke took Michael aside. 

“Before you meet my parents, I want to tell you something.” Luke began. Michael's mind started to race with questions and worry he shouldn't have. “I've told them about you but, they only know you as a friend of mine. I never got to tell them after we found out that we were soul mates. And I think tonight is the perfect time to tell them about us. And for me to officially come out to them.” This was a huge step for Michael. This was a step he had often avoided in past relationships. Meeting someone's parents, especially if they happen to be royals, was intimidating. But these were Luke's parents. If this was someone else Michael would have easily broken off the relationship but because it was Luke, Michael was going to go along. He was going to be there every step of the way. 

“Okay.” That was all Michael said and Luke beamed taking a hold of his hand. The walk over to the blue table was nerve wracking for the blue haired boy. Finally arriving at the table, Michael could see Leo was already hanging around with Quincy. Luke let go of Michael's hand to go and hug his parents. Michael waited at the sidelines patiently with his hands behind his back. 

“Mum, Dad. I want you to meet Michael.” Luke turned back to Michael extending his hand for him. Taking a deep breath Michael took Luke's hand with a smile for his parents. Liz and Andrew didn't look like they disapproved of Michael as far as he could tell. 

“Uh, hi.” Michael tried to keep his composure. “It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” Michael stood there awkwardly not knowing if he should shake their hands or perhaps bow. He was honestly thinking of bowing. His head might have suffered worse than he thought. 

“Oh, Michael. It’s good to finally meet you. When Luke told me he made a friend here, I had hoped to meet you as soon as possible.” Liz smiled at both boys. 

“Well,” Luke paused to look at Michael. “I - I wanted to tell you guys something as well.” He brought Michael closer to him and took a death grip on his hand. He turned back to his parents. “Michael is - well Michael and I are - we are -” Luke’s words kept stuttering out in pieces that he started to shake. A soothing stroke of Michael's thumb across his hand got Luke calm once more. “He is my boyfriend.” 

Liz gleamed with joy. “Oh Luke, honey, I couldn’t be happier.” She pulled Luke into a hug. “Drew say something,” Liz said letting go of her son. Andrew had nothing but a smile on his face. 

“Couldn't be more proud of you son.” Simultaneously Michael and Luke felt at ease. Luke joined back with Michael grabbing a hold of his hand again. Michael knew that little squeeze Luke gave was in his way of telling Michael he was good. “Now why don't we all have a seat. Our meals should be arriving soon.” 

The four of them took a seat. The Hemmings were quick to start catching up as Liz immediately had questions about Luke's time at the Gathering. Michael kept quiet smiling and nodding when he had to. There was just something bothering him. He looked around at the other tables and each and every one of them was completely filled with people. However here at the blue table, two chairs were empty. The thought didn't last long. When plates of hot fresh food were placed in front of Michael, his stomach starting to do the thinking.

“Michael, Luke told us you have your own place here in Pearl City. You are quite young to be living on your own I have to say.” Andrew inquired. 

“Yeah. I've been living there for almost two years now. Rent is real cheap.” Michael said after swallowing a piece of his steak. 

“And you work I presume?” 

Michael swallowed hard. “I uh, I do small side jobs from time to time. Mostly under the table sort of things.” Michael's way of a living wasn't something he was proud of. He had a criminal record of small cases of theft and robbery. And from time to time some of the guys at P.A.R had him do small drug trades for them. He had never had a professional job in his life. 

Luke stepped in and changed the subject much to Michael's behalf. “Well hey, I got that fund we wanted for our roads.” The conversations between the table continued to be about mostly Luke and his time at the Gathering. Luke was smiling throughout the entire meal retelling stories of meetings and other things Michael didn't quite understand regarding royal business. He did, however, manage to be himself around Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings. He even got the both of them to laugh at one of his jokes which in his book told him that Luke’s parents liked him. 

Dinner went great. There was still time before the parents and families had to return back to their rooms for the night. This gave Liz and Andrew the chance to mingle with some of the other royal families. Which left Luke and Michael by themselves at the table. 

Leo was happily licking its paws with a full stomach. “We have to do this more often.” Four-star meals were something Michael could get used to. Looking around the room he wasn't sure if he was meant to be with these sort of people. People, who all their lives never once had to worry about anything. Everything was always gift wrapped and handed to them. 

Luke noticed Michael gazing around and pointed to the nearest royal. “You remember that carriage you egged? Well, that’s Ethan. The only child of the Coulters of Emerald City. His ego is so huge he believes that he is going to be one of the best rulers since the First King Robert.”

“Oh and that's Ashley Frangipane of Cooper City. A good friend I made here. I think you two would get along pretty well. She has your same interest in hair dye as you. And Ashton as well, you know of him.” 

Two tall boys walked past their table waving at them. “And that's Dan Howell from Scarlet City with his friend Phil. They say they're just friends but no royal ever just brings their friend to the Gathering. Then you already met Melissa a few weeks ago. And then Camilla.” Luke stopped as Michael wasn't paying that much attention to him. 

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” Luke questioned. “You've been through a lot.” He took Michael's hand. 

“Yeah.” Michael's voice sincere. He was tired and full and just wanted to head to bed. “I just want to go back to bed.” He half-heartedly joked. Luke's grip on his hand tightened for a moment when Michael locked eyes with him. 

Luke opened his mouth wanting to speak. His eyes lit up still holding Michael's hand. “If you want we can-”

“Luke, honey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I want you to meet someone.” Liz returned back to the table looking over at the boys. 

“Yeah okay.” Luke stood up to follow Liz to the group she was with. Michael was left alone at the blue table tapping his fingers. Everyone else was up and chatting. He was actually tired and he knew the general direction back to the royal’s rooms. Luke's king sized bed sounded absolutely perfect for Michael. 

He got Leo, patted Quincy on the head to give a signal to Luke and headed over to the exit. Luke got the message and saw Michael waiting by the exit. Luke signaled over that he would be done in another five minutes. 

Michael kept low by the door as he didn't want to interact with any of the other royals. And it seemed the same way around as everyone else kept clear of the blue haired boy. The one that did make his way, Michael didn't mind in all fairness. Ashton parted from Bryana and his family to greet Michael. 

“Hey. You must be Michael. You know, I've heard a lot about you but never had the chance to actually meet.” Ashton showed his famous dimpled bright smile. 

“Likewise.” Michael knew more about Ashton than Ashton himself from how much Calum would talk about him. It felt like he wasn't actually meeting the guy for the first time. Ashton just kept that smile. 

“Didn't know Luke talked about me. Well, it's good that he had someone to be with this month. I tried to hang out with him but he always seemed to disappear. I guess I know where now.” There was a pause. Ashton's face got serious whispering now. “He told me. About you two.” 

Michael stared wide eyed for a moment at Ashton. “Oh he did?” Michael shouldn't be mad. The first thing he did when he found out about them being soul mates was telling Calum. “Yeah. It's a big thing. For both of us really.” 

“Hearing things like that, finding the one true person for you gives some sort of new light on things.” Ashton held a thought in before excusing himself back to his family. 

Luke was soon by Michael's side again taking a hold of his hand. “Well diner is over now. If you want we can stay in here. Camilla’s party is about to start. They are going to start letting her guests in.” 

Michael was absolutely beat. He could see a DJ setting up on the north side of the ballroom. He didn't want to be in a loud room with other people even if there was going to be alcohol. He wanted to be in a quiet place with Luke. It was their last night together. He knew he wasn't the only one that wanted to spend some time together. 

“Is your room an option?” Michael wondered. 

The look in the prince’s eyes when Michael mentioned his room. “Yeah. Actually I was hoping you were going to want to retreat there. I have something special planned. I sort of knew you were not going to want to be here all night.”

“Hey, then let get going. Let's not make me wait any longer.” Michael said with a cheeky smile to which Luke blushed. The prince took a hold of Michael's hand pulling him out of the ballroom.


	19. Story (Another) of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the people who had to wait this long for an update, I'm apologize. I'm trying to wrap this story but in the best way possible. There is one more chapter left.

Ashton had been to the Gathering for years and still every single year his stomach fluttered with excitement each morning of the last day. Ashton hopped off his bed feeling the cool tile floor. The dim light of the rising sun was barely reaching into his room. Flipping on the lights to his restroom he saw his curls was a jungle. His entire face was exhausted. He really needed to work on his sleep schedule when he gets back home. 

The thought of being back home with his family after this long month gave him a warm smile. He missed his family. Sage hopped in beside him nudging his side for a quick pat on the head. It was only an hour past dawn and Ashton had a lot to get done this morning before even starting getting ready for the big celebration. 

The only meetings he had to go to was finalizing signatures, both for his own and others agreements that had been settled. Most of these agreements between the different cities were just money loans to help each other on multiple projects. They were going to be quick so his plan was to do a bit of work outs in between each one. Then have enough time to wash up before his stylist Shawn would arrive. Ashton knew all too well how Shawn was when he isn't ready for, as he would call it, ‘his touch.’ 

After a couple of reps on his pull-up bar, Ashton headed off to his first meeting of the day. He did not even change out of his sweaty workout clothes. The last day of the Gathering the royals were allowed out of their usually formal attire. A bit of a causal Friday sense. He knew the other two that were signing pretty well. They were close friends who were chill and would probably both arrive in their pajamas themselves. Ashton was right. Ashley Frangipane entered the small board room with bedhead and a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She scuttled over to Ashton with her peacock Familiar at her feet. 

“Well morning sunshine.” Ashton teased her. The scowl he received just made him laugh. 

“Be careful Irwin. I don't have to sign this you know.” She smiled letting Ashton know she was joking. “You're just lucky that I care passionately about underprivileged kids that I will tolerate your sass this early in the morning.”

“Thanks Ashley. Me and the kids of Plum City thank you.” 

Ashton and Ashley had a close bond. Besides the Hemmings, Ashley was the one of the few people he was close to within the circle of royals. The other was prince Dan Howell. Dan popped his head in as Ashley finished up her paperwork. Ashton called him over the other to the table in the middle of the room. Dan fully emerged through the door with a black and white spotted llama behind him. Both had a head full of messy curls. He too was sporting big comfy clothes. Ashley lifted her head and burst out a fit of giggles when she saw Dan. 

“Fuck off Ashley.”

“I'm sorry but you look so cute with your curls.” Dan slapped away her hand before she could get to his head. “It's a good look.”

“Yeah, sorry for this early one.” Ashton apologized. “This was the only time I could get. Every other room and time slot were already taken.”

Ashley handed the pen over to Dan, “And that's why you book your meetings within the first weeks and not few days before the Gathering ends.” She explained.

Ashton was usually on top of things like that but this year he was a little distracted and ended up putting off the requests in. “I was a little busy this year.” 

“With who? I hardly saw anyone leave your room this year.” Ashley wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Ashton had been known to bring back guys during his time there at the Gathering. And most of the other royals had seen guys being walk out of his room but never said or did anything. It was some sort of pact they all had between each other. 

“Except for that stable boy.” Dan casually added in taking a seat at the table holding his head in his hands. 

Ashley’ eyes opened wide with realization. “Oh my God! You're right! Hood! Were you messing around with the stable boy!?” 

Ashton was quiet for a moment. He didn't see Calum like he saw the other guys he had brought back before. Calum wasn't just a one night stand that he had to pay off to keep quiet. Calum was good company, at first. Ashton enjoyed his little one on one horse riding practices and picnics. But when he found out Calum had some feelings toward him it did cross his mind that Calum could just be an easy booty call. However when Ashton did call Calum to his room Ashton and him connected more and more with each visit, with or without sex.

“I wasn't messing around. I actually made a friend out of him. He was giving me lessons on my horse.” 

Ashley wasn't fully convinced. She let it go anyway. All three of them had other signings to get done today. And for the last time Ashton thanked both Ashley and Dan for their money.

~*~

“I've really out done myself again!” Shawn marveled at Ashton once he finished up tucking in a loose curl under his purple bandanna. 

“I never doubted your skills Shawn.” Ashton praised him. The prince took a look at himself in the mirror. Shawn really did out do himself. He always manages to get an outfit together that captured Ashton’s personal style, no matter how many times that changed. The purple suit Shawn picked out this year was perfect for him. The subtle pattern that was embroidered in the material gave off a punk style that Ashton was into at the moment. 

“I even found a way to make it work with your bandanna obsession this year.” That was the one thing Ashton had requested to be in his attire. Where or how that came to be, he never really knew but he was going to work it. A soft knock interrupted the two. An elegant blonde girl stood at the door. She was in sweats and an extra large t-shirt. Her hair was up curlers. Her Familiar, a white swan waddles next her. 

“Hey.” Ashton walked over to Bryana greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “Is everything okay?” 

“Can I talk to you?” She asked. “In private.” 

Shawn got the hint. He already had his things packed away. “It looks like my work is all done here with you, Prince Ashton. And as for you darlin’, I'll be in your room waiting to get you glammed up too.” Shawn wheeled out his stylist luggage leaving the two alone. 

Bryanna walked into the prince’s room finding a 

spot at the edge of his bed. Ashton followed behind her, quickly concerned. The prince sat down next to her. 

“What's up? Is everything not in your room that was requested? Because I will put a complaint in.” 

The woman let out a breathy laugh. “No. Everything was perfect. More than perfect honestly. I just got to overthinking again. I'm just trying to get used to high end lifestyle. It's still hard to wrap my head around the idea that this will be my life after next month. I'll no longer be Bryana Holly, a military brat but Plum City's next queen. It's all happening so fast. I haven't even got a chance to sit down and talk to you since I met you.” She took a long pause before looking Ashton straight in the eye. “I just want to know if you are still okay with this.”

“Of course I am. I wouldn't have agreed to this marriage if I didn't believe you wouldn't make an unbelievable Queen for my kingdom.” 

“I don't think marriage is the right word, Ash. It's more of a partnership. A marriage is between two people who love each other and want to be together.”

Deep down Ashton felt the same way about this arranged marriage. They weren't uncommon among royals. He just never thought he would end up in one. He was hopeful that he would have found his other half and end up with them. His royal council would have allowed Ashton to wait until he found the right person to rule beside him but with his record of uncommitted relationships he had in the past, it was best for his image that he find a spouse before coronation. 

His council gave him a deadline to find basically his soulmate before he turned twenty-one. And when he didn't they found someone for him. Bryana Holly was the only eligible candidate in Plum City that was around his age. Ashton didn't know who she was before they were first introduced three months ago. 

“I know there are about a thousands of other girls or guys who would kill to be in my shoes right now. I shouldn't complain too much.” Bryana lowered her head ashamed about bothering Ashton. 

“This probably isn't the perfect engagement you had in mind, I know that. And I'm not the perfect guy for you, but I will try to act as straight as possible. ” The tiny smile from Bryana showed him she got his sense of humor at least. “If there anything you are not comfortable with don't hesitate to tell me. And I know we haven't talked a lot about all the details but I'm open for an open marriage. If there is someone else.”

She shook her head giggling. “No there isn't anyone else. We can talk more when we get home. I have head back to my room before it gets too late. Thank you for everything.” Bryana left Ashton alone in his room. Sage hopped onto the bed, laying down close to Ashton.

“I think she'll do just fine.” 

“Is not her I'm worried about.” There was so much on his plate when he returned home tomorrow. He had his coronation to plan in the next month then with that he will soon be announcing his wedding to the public. It was too much to think about. Tonight Ashton didn't want to worry about his royal life. He just wanted to enjoy the night with his friends and by a normal twenty year old for one night. Not soon after Ashton was summoned to a waiting room. Each royal family had one while everything was getting ready for the broadcast to start. 

Bryana was the first one there. She sat alone on a couch petting her Familiar’s neck. The white swan honked awake hearing Ashton and Sage enter. The gown Shawn picked out for her was beyond breathtaking on her. When she stood up to meet the prince, Ashton had a need to place a crown upon her head seeing her in front of him. She looked as if she had lived like a royal all her life. 

“You look great.” Ashton complimented. 

“Thank you. I never thought I could pull off purple.” 

The two fell silent. Both of them could feel the awkwardness in the room as they stood there thinking of possible conversations. They decided to take a seat on one of the couches to wait to be call out to the grand ballroom. This was the first time Ashton was alone with Bryana for a long period of time. He knew nothing about her. He was about to marry this woman and she was basically a stranger to him. 

They were seated at opposite sides of the couch. Even their Families were on opposites sides of the room. The prince rattled his brain for some sort of topic to talk about.

“So, are you excited about tonight? Is this your first royal event?” Ashton turned to her.

“Yeah. A little nervous to be honest. I've watched the Gathering every year on TV. It's surreal that I'll be a part of it.”

“The networks make it look more of a bigger deal than it actually is. But I suppose I've been attending all my life, the wonder of it dies out.” 

“I don't think it'll ever die for me.” Bryana smiled. 

Two servants dressed in Plum City's colors entered their room. “Your Highness. Miss Holly. You're needed in the grand ball room now.” One spoke. 

“Miss Holly. You can follow me.” The other servant directed Bryana with the rest of the escorts on the first floor. Ashton was taken to be with the other royals for their introductions before the actual Gathering starts.

Ashton leaned in to the servant guiding him, “My family? Have they arrived yet?” The servant turned to the prince, smiled and directed him to his mother, brother and sister already waiting by the door that lead to the ballroom. 

“Ash!” Harry shouted once seeing his older brother. Ashton ran over to his family, catching Harry in a hug. Lauren and his mother soon joined them. Ashton gave them too both hugs.

“How was your trip? Had the snow finally melted over there?” Ashton asked once his mom had finished her hug. 

Anne-Marie nodded, “It was a lovely trip over. I never do get tired of seeing those beautiful tulip fields while passing through Cooper City. I think just last week the last of it melted away.” She turned to her daughter for confirmation.

“Yeah. The last of it was gone last Tuesday. So you don't have to worry about your party getting snowed in again.”

“Oh and Ashton!” Harry jumped in between his mother and sister. “When we get home tomorrow I have to show you this awesome new game that can all the way over from Terra. Some travelers brought it back. It's this really cool game you play on your phone and get to collect really cool monsters!” 

Ashton caught up with his family as much as he could before one the TV producers with a headset and clipboard came around getting all the other families in order. Purple was the first color in the spectrum so the Irwins were the first family in the line up. 

Turning around, Ashton saw the Hemmings. He gave a small wave to Andrew and Liz. Luke was behind his parents mumbling something to himself. Ashton knew he wasn't suppose to get out of line but his friend needed him. Without being seen by any producers, Ashton slipped back to stop Luke in mid pacing. 

“You doing alright?” Ashton startled the younger prince. 

“Ash I didn't see- we’re suppose to keep in line.”

“When did headsets outclass crowns.” Ashton joked. “I saw you were a little frazzled. I wanted check up on you.” 

“I don't know why. I've been here before. I've done this all before. Why is this year any different?” Luke moved his new fringe out of his face frantically. 

“It is different when you're at the head of the table. Just smile for the cameras and you'll do fine. You look great, by the way. I didn't know your hair could go any other direction but up.” Ashton hopped that would make Luke ease up.

Luke rolled his eyes with a big smile. “Shut up. My stylist said this is a more mature look. Lose the baby teen look. I'm representing Cobalt City now, I can't still be looking like the baby.” He took a deep breath in and out. He still looked something was bothering him. 

“It's a good look. You don't have to worry. I even bet that Michael won't be able to resist himself once he sees you. He'll be begging to fu-”

“Prince Ashton please return to your spot.” A woman with a headset called over cutting him off. Luke got the idea of what he was going to say and blushed. Ashton gave Luke one last encouraging thumbs up before he got back to his place in line. 

The string orchestra started up in the grand ballroom. That was the signal. The Gathering was starting. The large two doors to the ballroom opened allowing the orchestra to blast through. 

A servant stood beyond the open doors. “Introducing the Irwin family of Plum City.” He announced. “Queen Anne Marie. Princess Lauren. And Prince Harold.” The Irwins stepped into a spotlight before descending down the stairs. Ashton watched and waited until his family was at the bottom of the stairs when he stepped into the spotlight. The ballroom was dimly lit candle chandeliers hanging everywhere. The prince could only see shadow outlines of everyone below. 

Ashton waited at the top of the stairs after the announcer called out his name. He had been doing this for years. He already knew how long he had to stand up there for the cameras to get every and any shot they needed. After giving the camera his famous dimpled smile, he ascended down the stairs to meet Bryana at the bottom. She looped her arm around his and they made it to the dance floor in the middle of the ballroom. 

The two of them wait until every single other couple stood in line beside them. Once the row of couples was all placed at the edge of the dance floor, the High King and Queen emerged into the light. High Queen Alison took the microphone and gave her speech about the history of the Gathering for the producers to work with. Ashton applauded with everyone when she finished. The High Queen and King took their seats at the head table as their oldest daughter made her grand entrance in an extravagant white dress. 

Ashton mindless watched the future High Queen dance with her boyfriend. From time to time he’d look over at Bryana who was entranced by the young couple dancing. He could see the wonder and awe in her face as the two moved elegantly around the dance floor with the music. He didn’t dare say anything to ruin the magic for her. A final applause formed when Camilla and her boyfriend finished their dance. 

“That's a wrap!” A woman with a headset called out. All the camera hands and assistants packed up their equipment and left the ballroom for the royal families to enjoy their dinner. Once the cameras were out, an announcement went out that dinner was going to be served shortly. With Bryana still holding onto his arm, he led her to their table. His mom, brother and sister were already seated talking to themselves. The two of them took the two empty seats at the purple table. Sage was waiting for her human by his chair. 

Sitting down and eating a meal with his family again was an amazing feeling. Seeing his mother’s smile or hearing his sister’s laugh or seeing how excited his brother would get brought him pure joy. It was only a month that he was away from his family and Ashton missed them dearly everyday. He often never expressed this with others. For the past years the public had never seen him much of a family oriented type of person due to his history of clubbing and parties. He held his family near and dear to his heart. It had been a long month for Ashton and he was just glad to be going home soon. 

Once dinner was done, it was time for the party to start. The families returned to their complementary rooms in castle for the night while Camilla started her birthday party. The transition time allowed the older Kings and Queens to socialize and brag to each other for a moment. Ashton walked around with his mother and Bryana talking to different families. The prince put on a smile when he just wanted to get the real party started. Ashton didn't want to converse with any of the other families. 

There was one person he was particularly interested in finding. Ashton excused himself away from his mother to wonder around the ballroom. From how Luke described Michael, he wasn't going to be hard to find. His first instinct was to go by Cobalt table. The blue table was empty but Ashton spotted the blue haired boy by the exit. 

“Hey. You must be Michael. You know, I've heard a lot about you but never had the chance to actually meet.” Ashton approached with a smile. Seeing him in person was after what Luke had said about him, Luke was a lucky guy.

“Likewise.” Michael responded. It seemed odd to Ashton that both of them knew about each other so much that it felt like that had met many times before. 

“Did not know Luke talked about me. Well, it's good that he had someone to be with this month. I tried to hang out with him but he always seemed to disappear. I guess I know where now.” Ashton was honestly worried about Luke the first week. A third born attending the Gathering was something that never happened. He was glad Luke got to find someone,his true one, while here. Ashton paused his smile slipped away for a second. “He told me. About you too.”

“Oh he did? Yeah. It's a big thing. For both of us.” 

Finding your other half was something Ashton had always dreamed of. Soul mates had always been seen as a fairy tale; there were very few stories of people actually doing it. Ashton had thought if he wasn't a prince, would he have had a better chance of finding his soul mate on his own rather than having his council pick someone for him. 

“Hearing things like that, finding the one true person for you gives some sort of new light on things.” Ashton wanted to ask how they managed it but decided not to. He had his duties as a prince. He was with Bryana. “It was nice to finally met you Michael.” Ashton left Michael at the exit and went to say good night to his family. 

Ashton and Bryana stayed in the ballroom while the rest of the Irwins with the rest of the other families headed back to their rooms for the night. The elegant ballroom was turning to a high end club with a DJ and strobe lights. And Ashton was ready to party the night away. Camilla’s parties on the past were legendary. Ashton didn't waste time to start having fun with starting with his first drink. He was going to have fun tonight. 

Bryana was socializing with the other princesses when Ashton heard thought heard Calum's voice. Calum was sticking his head through one of the glass doors that lead out to the garden. “Ashton!” The stable boy called out in a hushed tone.

Before anyone else could notice, Ashton raced over to Calum. He was so happy to see him. Calum was in his dirty work uniform. Ashton suspected he had a busy day with the horses. Ashton imagined Calum working hard, sweat rolling down his toned muscles working with the horses got Aston feeling excited.

“Calum.” Ashton bit his bottom lip unintentionally. “Do you want come in? They got a really good DJ this year.” 

Calum stepped inside, “Actually I was wondering if you wanted to step outside with me for a while. I want to show you something.”

Ashton looked back the party that was going on behind him. He didn't even hesitate to answer yes. Calum brought out Ashton’s favorite smile before the two of them slipped away outside. Calum took a hold of Ashton's hand leading him to the back side of the stables. Ashton's horse, Julie, was saddled up at the edge of the open field. A dim light could be seen out in the middle of the field where the lone tree stood.

“Hop on.” Calum instructed. Ashton didn't question him. He expertly climbed on Julie. Sage was right at her feet with Calum holding the reins. Calum began to pull the horse out into the field. 

“Quick question, Cal. I trust you and all but where are we going?” Ashton leaned onto Julie's neck getting closer to Calum. 

Calum turned and smiled. “It's a surprise. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride." Ashton did as he was told. He would have fought a bit more but the few drinks he had had relaxed. The night air was cool and refreshing. Calum was pulling at a slow pace allowing Ashton to take in the beautiful night. The closer and closer they got to the tree, the lights coming from it was becoming clearer. Coming to a stop Ashton was in awe at the spectacle Calum had set up. The tree was wrapped from its base to the bottom branches with tiny white lights. A candle lit picnic was spread out at the bottom. 

“I know you already had dinner but maybe we could split a cheesecake.” Calum looked up at the prince with his arms open ready to catch him. 

Ashton didn't know what to say. He threw both his legs onto one side of Julie, sliding off and landing into Calum's grasp of his waist. The work Calum must have put out for all it had Ashton baffled. He had gotten gifts before. Most of them were high end, expensive goodies. But never anything genuine like this. 

“You did all this? Just to share cheesecake with me?” Aston followed Calum to the blanket that was laid out. 

Calum nodded, “Yeah. But I also wanted to tell you something. Something I should have told you sooner.” He took a seat on the blanket setting up the plates for the both of them. Roman was bouncing around the field as a puppy German Shepard. Sage joined the pup Familiar hopping alongside Roman. Watching them interact and play gave Ashton a pleased feeling he had never felt before. The prince took his spot on the ground across Calum. The whole scene was magical. 

“Ash.” Calum pulled Ashton back. "Hey.” 

“Hi.” Ashton smiled at the boy getting out of his daze. 

Calum smiled back. The stable boy began to cut into the small cheesecake. He placed a slice on a plate holding it out for Ashton before inhaling deeply. “You are probably wondering why I brought you out here. And I have a reason. There is something I've been wanting to tell you. It took me a while to find the right time to bring it up. This isn't the kind of thing I wanted to bring up after I had my dick in your ass. That's why I wanted to make this special. It's your last night in Pearl City and I don't know when I'll see you again. I didn't want to wait a whole year until the next Gathering-” 

“Calum you’re rambling again.” Ashton took the plate giggling. 

“Right.” Calum lowered his head. His soft brown eyes met with Ashton's. Usually Calum was hard to read however right then Aston could see the fear of something all over his face. “Ashton, do you remember the day I first brought you out here, for our first picnic?” 

It wasn't hard for him to remember. “Yeah.” Bringing out those memories had Ashton blushing bright red. He'd never had done anything sexual in public before. But yet he let Calum suck him off out in the open. 

“Do you remember what happened before I kissed you?” 

“Uh,” Ashton sat there digging through his memories. “I was… I was telling you how I almost was going to go live with my backyard squirrels.” 

“And?” Calum urged on.

“And then you kissed me.” 

“You don't remember anything else? Like with our Familiars? Particularly Roman?” 

“With Roman? I don't know.” Ashton could sense the haste in Calum's voice for him to remember one particular thing that happened weeks ago. It wasn't helping at all. “Why is it so important that I remember what Roman did that day? He is usually just playing around with Sage.”

“Because … because you have to remember what he did that day. It'll be easier for me to explain everything.” 

“Okay. I was telling you the story,” Ashton started replaying that afternoon in his head. “Um, you started laughing at me. Then I started petting Roman. Then you jumped on top of me.” 

“Yes! Roman jumped into your lap.You were petting my Familiar, right?” Calum almost jumped at Ashton. 

“Yeah I was. Why is that so…” Ashton trailed off for a second. The realization hit him just then. Roman was in his lap. He had touched someone else's Familiar. “Wait, if that is true then that means … that means we are…”

“Soul mates.” Calum finished for Ashton. “We’re soul mates Ashton. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so badly. But you left in such a hurry that day. Then I just couldn't bring it up again. I never saw you unless you had me called to your room. This isn't the kind of thing to mindlessly bring up after you've finished a booty call.” 

Ashton didn’t say anything for a while. He looked down at his slice of cheesecake. He could feel Calum’s eyes on him wanting him to say something. So many emotions were going through him Ashton didn’t know how to react to them all. 

“Say something Ash. Please. I can prove it to you. I can show you. When you touched Roman I got this overwhelming feeling of happiness. Happiness I had only felt back when I had my family with me. You made me feel that again. Luke, he and my friend Michael have found each other. Michael told me about soulmates. Let me touch Sage and I’ll show you.”

“Calum.” The prince’s started. “I have to tell you something as well. I want you to know, first and foremost, I have enjoyed your company the past weeks. You have no idea. And I’m not talking about the sex. I knew you were different from any of the other guys I usually have around. I didn’t know what these feeling were I was having for you. And I really wish you would have told me this sooner. Because,... because things have just become so complicated for me right now.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“As a first born, I am the heir to my kingdom of Plum City. The image the public has of me right now is not the image my council wants their newest king to have. A good king is supposed to have a clean image. To fix my image, my council took matters into their own hands.” Ashton raised his head locking eyes with the boy sitting in front of him. “I’m engaged.” Ashton saw Calum’s face drop. 

Calum pulled away from the prince. “What? I, no- they haven’t been any news about it.” His voice shaking.

“The woman that came with me this year. They chose her. We were keeping it a secret until after the Gathering. We are planning on making it public at my coronation. The wedding is already scheduled for the end of the year.”

“Okay so what?! If you just explain to your council about everything, about us, I think we can work this out.”

Ashton didn’t know what to do. He sat there tears building up in his eyes. He was beyond happy that he had found his soulmate. And he wouldn’t have picked a better person than Calum. He wanted to happy about all this. To embrace Calum, to kiss Calum and walk hand in hand into the party with confidence. If it was under different circumstances, he wouldn’t have any second thoughts. But life wasn’t that easy. 

“I don’t know, Calum!” The shout came out of nowhere. “There have been so many preparations for this. My council doesn’t care about love. They just want what is best for the kingdom. They could care less if I actually found true love.”

Calum looked at the prince in disbelief. “You don’t believe me, do you? Or is it because I’m not some rich aristocrat that you won’t accept me as your soulmate.” Calum scoffed, looking away from Ashton. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you. This was stupid. Why would I ever think a prince would ever accept me as their soul mate? I never should have thought you saw me more than just a stable boy.”

Calum stood up walking away from the picnic. Ashton did nothing to stop him. He got back to his feet as well. The party was still going on. No one had probably even noticed the prince was gone missing. Ashton took a hold of Julie’s reins, questioning if he should go back. Looking back at Calum still by the tree, the night sky erupted into colors. The light show was starting. 

Each year on the last night of the Gathering all the colors of the seven kingdoms were illuminated up in the night sky. It was to show how all seven kingdoms came together in peace and harmony. Ashton stared up at the sky for a moment taking in the majestic show. All seven colors moved and swirled with each other making beautiful designs up in the night sky. 

“You should get back. You don’t want to be seen hanging out with a servant. You don’t want to make your fiancé worry. I’m apologize for dragging you out here Prince Ashton.” The bright colors silhouetting Calum’s back. 

Hearing his title come out of Calum’s mouth twisted something inside. Ashton got back on his horse, pulled the reins back and tapping his horse’s side with his boot, he raced back to the castle as the colors in the sky danced. He couldn’t hold back his emotions when he got back to the stables. Jumping off, Ashton’s chest felt like it was going to burst. His breathing was heavy and his head began to spin. Sage hopped out one of the stables. Seeing her brought some comfort for the prince.

“Where the hell have you been?” Ashton didn’t hold back his tears anymore. His Familiar was silent. She hopped over to his side leaning her head against his side. “What did I do?” He looked down at the kangaroo for some sort of answer but it was quiet inside his head. His breathing started to get back to normal and his thoughts were becoming clear again. He looked back behind him. Out in the field the lonely tree was still lit. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was right. Calum was his other piece. He had found him. 

However he still have royal duties he was obliged to. He had already agreed to marry Bryana to help his kingdom. He had no idea how his council would react to him dropping everything they had set up for him. And Bryana, Ashton knew how much she had dreamed of this. Seeing her tonight enjoy herself, Ashton couldn’t just ripped that away from her. She was promised this new life and to take away that before she even could get her foot in.

“Master Ashton. There you are.” A servant’s voice traveled through the stables. Ashton tried to clean himself up before the servant got to him. “You shouldn’t be out here by yourself. Let me walk you back.” Walking back with the servant, Ashton couldn’t take his eyes off the soft lights of the tree until it was no longer in view. Getting back to the party Ashton distanced himself from everyone. All he could see was Calum’s devastated expression replay in his head. He had perhaps made the worst possible decision in his life.


End file.
